It's Hard to be a Hero
by NeenBing
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are back, and they, including the Powerpuff girls, are in the adventure of their life to help another friendly trio. The Powerpuff girls try and help the boys learn that being a hero, isn't that easy. -REPOSTED- Revised for the better.
1. This is Crazy

**Hey guys! Been a while ya?**

**Anyway I'm re posting the first chapter, because it was annoying me.**

**Actually it's like the first six chapters, I didn't like the idea of this much gay chapters.**

**So Anway, I made some changes, good changes too! Please reread it if you have.**

**If you haven't read it the first time, enjoy!**

**The big thing is that I want you guys to tell me is if there are any spelling errors or whatnot, so I don't have to reread and hate it all over again.**

**Thanks for those who's been reading it upon my procrastination.**

_**Note: **_**The chapters might be a _lil_ weird.. so bear with me.... I'm trying to do this all in one night.  
**

* * *

"This is crazy Alex."

Alex rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Three hundred and forty seven." The scientist muttered. He turned to his assistant, "Yes, I understand that Douglas, you've been saying that for the last six months," Alex gave his redhead assistant a face of seriousness. "But in science, nothing is really crazy. Think of Franklin, Aristotle, Newton, DA VINCI, they thought out of the box, EINSTEIN for Pete's sake!" He said getting passionate.

Doug Seaborg watched his long time boss and smiled. The redhead was assigned to him fresh out of college. Alex Tech has been working for only two years and was already a respected scientist when Doug started out.

Doug knew, after the his first two weeks working, that Alex was the kind to take risks, to do what no one would. This brunet scientist was the person that would take the time to build an efficient bridge than just walking across shallow water claiming that all large rivers start that way.

Now, four years later, they have their own lab, well they _rented _their own lab, and are currently working on a project Alex has been thinking about since he started college. From what Doug knows, his crazy idea has, apparently, been proven, about 6 months ago, by some scientist in the infamous town of Townsville.

* * *

-6 months ago-

Doug squinted at the clock on his bedside table. Four A.M. He sighed, as he rubbed at his eyes and answered the call that disturbed his peaceful sleep. Before he can greet the caller, he was interrupted with an excited squeal.

"Doug it works!"

Doug held his breath, clearly pissed off. He frowned but never the less asked "What works Alex?"

Alex wrinkled his eyebrows but ignored the tiredness in Doug's voice and continued. "My theory will work."

"Which theory?"

"_The _theory." Alex encouraged.

"… Conducting electricity through electric eel eggs-"

"No, stop guessing." Alex said, getting bored. " Generating embryo's out of pure chemical compounds. It's been proven!"

Doug sat up attentively. "What are you talking about? By who?"

"A professor in Townsville!" Alex said with a grin.

"… Alex"

Alex blinked. "What?"

"Townsville?" Doug replied, unsure. "Really?"

"Look, I understand Townsville isn't really known for this kind of stuff. I mean, an eighteen time governor, constant so-called monster attacks, crazy mad scientist, etcetera. But, he did it, he really did. It's in the paper!"

"How'd you even get the paper?! It's four in the morning!"

"It's yesterday's paper. This all happened three days ago, and me finding out about it now is just upsetting."

Doug scratched his head. "It's not on yesterday's paper, I read the paper, I _gave _you _my _paper."

"You didn't read Townsville's small column on the middle left corner of the second to last page."

"Of course not, it's annoying how they keep claiming that a monster destroyed their city, _even if_ there is never a sign of destruction the next day. They're that infamous that they are practically separated from the rest of the world-"

"Yeah whatever. I just read the section no-"

"Why do you read that section?"

Alex sighed at how they kept getting off topic. "Because at work, during our five minute break, I have already read the whole paper, skipping that part. I woke up this morning, and you know how reading helps me sleep, I grabbed the closest thing with letters on it, which turns out to be the paper, and I must've skipped it, but I read that part and was so excited, I called you. So before we get off topic again, I have a plan, and I have to know if you're with me."

Doug drew in a breath. "I don't know, it doesn't really sound that promising…" Alex, on the other line, gave into his childish habits and crossed his fingers. "Fine, I'll help out." The brunet scientist silently rejoiced and kissed his crossed fingers, happy that it has never failed him. "But, it sounds like a long process, and with all the experimenting we have to do for Mo-"

"Naw don't worry about that, we're quitting." Alex said bluntly, closely looking at his reflection, thinking back on his last haircut.

The red head almost choked on his interrupted words. "What?" He managed to spit out.

"We'll rent our own lab. It'll be perfect, no one in our way, no one messing with our stuff, and it comes with laboratory equipment. The only bump is that we have to purchase our own chemicals and test supplies. So the experimenting and testing will have to start from scratch."

"You really thought this through haven't you?" Alex nodded proudly. "You forgot, though, that purchasing_, _equals money, and quitting our jobs, equals _no _money!"

Alex grinned. "Ah Doug, that's where you're wrong. We'll just cut our needs a bit. How about sharing an apartment? That will reduce rent costs, and ramen for dinner every night, what's wrong with that?" He asked shrugging.

"YOU IDIOT!"

The grin on Alex' face disappeared. "Hey!" He yelled back, offended.

"We still need money! But I like it, I hate the old lady next door anyway."

"So my apartment? Perfect, because it will be closer to the lab, it's a bit larger, and I don't have to deal with moving things."

"Ha Ha." Doug sighed sarcastically. " You do know this is crazy, right?"

"That's o~ne!" Alex sang, smirking. "I'm going to count from now on every time you refer to this project as _crazy_."

Doug frowned, unamused at his friend's bad singing skills. "I can hear you smirking." Alex instantly frowned at the comment. Doug sighed. "This better work out."

"Don't worry," Alex reassured, waving the topic away. "I have an extra room and-"

"No I mean the whole experiment!" Doug said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, it will work, I promise you." Alex reassured. "If my calculation's are right we'll be a success within a year!" Alex said triumphantly. "G'night Doug!" Alex hung up the phone with 'A YEAR?!' still ringing in his ear.

* * *

"_Just_ because it's great doesn't mean it's not crazy." Doug muttered as Alex finished his speech and turned to his work.

Alex sighed. "That's three hundred and forty-eight Doug. " As he poured chemicals together.

"Stop counting will ya?" Doug said irritated.

"Then stop saying it!" Alex turned back to his chemicals. "Come on, come on." The brunet watched the chemicals bubble, then stop.

He stood up after a moment in disappointment and sighed. "Today's status report Doug." Alex said taking his goggles off.

"Well, today, we used up three more beakers of chemical X, and we turned out with... eh, nothing." Doug said sadly.

"How much chemical X do we have?" Doug asked

Doug flipped through his clipboard, "Uh, two more..."

Alex looked down. In the beginning of the last six months, Alex and Doug was attempting to make chemical X which Professor Utonium said took him most of his college years and after to create, to make it worst, Pr. Utonium didn't even know how he himself created it. Fortunately, they somehow accidentally created a batch of it in just four months. They confirmed it with the Professor and started with their experiments.

The Professor supposedly created the Powerpuff girls using a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Doug didn't believe it and pressed on Alex that he shouldn't do the same. It would be best to use different measures for a different result. Alex trusted in his friends judgment and they created and tried different chemicals instead. Sadly, none of them worked. The Chemical X they created showed little to _no _reaction to the chemicals they mixed it with.

"Doug, this isn't going to work." Alex said sadly, he sat on a swivel chair and faced his computer.

"Alex don't say that, we have two more, we can keep trying." Doug said enthusiastically. "Let's use them up today, and if we are, we have to do it quickly, I have work in half an hour." He said, glancing at his watch.

Alex smiled. "Okay, we'll do it, and if it doesn't work, well, we had the best six months from that retched company."

Doug slumped, "No~, _you_ had the best six months from work, I didn't quit, remember?" Doug decided that since it was a going to be a long time project, that he should at least stay working in order to buy needs and pay for bills.

"Yeah, I meant _'_I', anyway, " Alex said waving the subject away. "Let's put whatever we want in it." Alex said, his eye's twinkling.

Doug's shoulders slumped as he watched Alex saunter around the lab, in search of 'ingredients' that suited his mood. "I said we can _keep trying_, not _go reckless_."

"C'mon Doug," Alex whined, his hands full of random things. "You pretty much owe me. Do you know how much I hate the word 'crazy' now? HUH?"

Doug narrowed his eyes. "Fine, put whatever you want in it, but not live animals." He added, cautiously taking the small snake coiled around Alex' wrist.

Alex pouted but shrugged it off, he dumped all his stuff and grinned, excited on what he would do. He cocked an eyebrow as Doug hung up his lab coat. He ran over to his friend and grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. You're staying until I'm done and the results are in!" He said with as much force he can muster.

Doug lowered his eyebrows. "Fine."

"A~nd since we have two more chemical X left, I want you both of us to each make one. I don't want to be the only one having all the fun."

The younger scientist felt himself sinking in immatureness. "Sure, just hurry with it." He said grabbing a beaker of the chemical. Doug went into their tiny greenhouse area, looking for reasonable items while Alex went back to his pile of random junk.

Alex chose to put some experimental snails, snips of hair from their 'hair growing' experiment, and a dog's tail.

Doug found some tiny scales, probably from a fish or iguana, a rare blood orange, and a cat's tail.

Doug walked toward to where Alex was pouring his 'ingredients' into a large bowl.

"So what did you choose?" Doug asked looking over his friend's shoulder.

"Snails, hair, and a dog's tail." Alex said turning to Doug.

Doug rose an eyebrow, "Snips and snails and puppy dog tails?"

"Hey, I don't want to be a copier and do sugar, spice, and everything nice, now do I?" Alex protested.

Doug laughed, "I got an animal scale, an orange, and a cat's tail."

"Why do we have this stuff in here anyway?" Alex smiled.

Doug dropped his things into another, equally large mixing bowl. "It was here when we rented the lab. No big deal."

Doug poured his chemical X into a glass, spherical container connected to a tube and hung it on a pole over his bowl. The tube dripped chemical X slowly into the bowl like an IV bag dripping medicine into a person. Doug turned on the mixer and watched his contents swirl.

Alex rolled his eyes at Doug. "What?" Doug asked adjusting his glasses. Alex smirked and poured all of his chemical X into his bowl. Doug crossed his arms, "I'm leaving and I want to be here when _my_ experiment starts to works." Doug added sarcastically.

Alex shrugged and started mixing his mixture with a large ladle then sighed really not expecting his experiment to start bubbling. Alex peered into his bowl, his eyes lit with hope.

"Doug, DOUG! I think it's working!" Alex said gesturing for Doug to come over. Doug was putting on his coat and quickly came over.

"Really?!" He said excitedly. They looked into the bowl which started to vibrate.

"Yes! It's working!" Alex said grabbing Doug's arms and shaking him.

"Uh, Alex, I think we have to get out of here..."

"What do you mean?" Alex said curiously. Doug pointed a finger behind him. The brunet turned and saw the bowl shaking violently, the mixture spilling over the counter.

Alex and Doug ran screaming away from the experiment.

_

* * *

_"Hmmm." The red head peered around the messy laboratory.

"So, what do you think red?" Butch said impatiently.

"We're not in Mojo's lab." Brick said turning to Butch.

"And we aren't in Him's lair that's for sure." Boomer said poking at a plant.

"Shh." Brick said, holding his hand as a halt towards Boomer. Boomer froze in mid step as Butch snickered at him. Boomer stuck his tongue out at his brunet brother as Brick narrowed his eyes at them. "I said, 'Shut up!'' He growled.

_'Whimper'_

The three boys snapped their heads towards the greenhouse.

* * *

"Shh!" Alex whispered to Doug. Doug clamped his hands to his mouth, his eyes anxious. Before Alex can think of what to do he was slammed to the wall. Alex opened his eyes and saw ruby red ones.

"Which one of you created us?" The red eyed boy said. Alex turned his head and saw that Doug was also against the wall, but being held by a dark, spiky haired boy. Alex was then instantly grateful that he was held by the red haired kid for Doug looked like he was struggling to breathe.

"Answer him!" Another boy, a blond one said. All three of them were sporting long sleeved shirts, black pants, and sneakers. The only difference was their hair, eyes, and the color of their shirts.

Alex narrowed his eyes, they looked to be just five years old! "Uh," He started. The boys gave him a curious look as he cleared his throat. "One of us did..."

Brick drew a breath in annoyance at the mans obstinacy. "Well duh! Allow me to _repeat _myself. _Which_ one of you _created_ us?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Of course, but it is extremely helpful if my airway isn't restricted." He said hoping that it sounded confident. Doug gave him a worried glance. "My, uh, friend too." Alex said choosing his words carefully.

Brick raised an eyebrow. He let go of Alex. "Butch, let him go." Butch looked over to his leader and growled. "I said, let, him, GO!" Brick said sternly.

Butch reluctantly shoved Doug away from him. Doug gasped for air and struggled to get up.

Alex went to help Doug up but was stopped by Brick. "Answer my question." Brick said menacingly.

Alex stood up strait and crossed his arms, trying to look bigger. Brick grinned upon noticing and floated up so they were eye level.

Alex slumped, "H-H-How,"

"Just, answer my question." Brick said impatiently.

"Yeah," Boomer piped up as Brick narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Spit it out! How- who? Howard?"

Brick hovered up to Boomer and hit him upon the head. Butch laughed evilly and started bouncing in place. Brick just gave his raven haired brother a look and he stopped.

Alex and Doug watched them for a moment when Alex finally said, "I was the one to create you, but if it weren't for him," Alex pointed at Doug, "I wouldn't have succeeded." Alex added quickly.

Doug looked at his friend incredulously. Was he really putting the blame unto him?

Brick eyed Alex, "Well, that makes things complicated."

"And BORING!" Butch added annoyed. "If they both created us then we can't kill neither of them and I haven't killed anything in the longest time!" Butch said swatting at a flower.

Doug sighed in relief and gave Alex a grateful smile, but was extremely disturbed at Butch's comment. Alex hid his smirk, somewhat proud of himself.

"Now what?" Boomer asked Brick.

Brick floated up to Alex, "The names Brick."

"I'm Boomer." Boomer said proudly ascending.

"Butch." Butch grunted floating up.

"And we're the Rowdyruff boys!" Brick and Butch said in unison.

"-dyruff boys." Boomer ended awkwardly. He glanced nervously at Brick and Butch. Brick just glared at him while Butch zipped over to hit him then zipped back.

"Uh, I'm Alex Tech, and this is my friend," He gestured to Doug.

"Doug." Doug said nervously.

"And we are, uh, The Scientists!" Alex said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what he said." Doug said getting into the same pose.

Brick raised an eyebrow, Butch and Boomer shared a look, then all three of them burst into laughter. Doug and Alex shared a relieved look. They did look pretty silly, Doug wearing his jacket and being a foot shorter than the six foot Alex who was wearing his white lab coat and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Well, at least _I_ look like a scientist." Alex smirked. Doug flattened his eyebrows.

Brick caught his breath and looked at his brothers in annoyance. "Enough!" He said loudly. Butch stopped but was still smirking and twitching madly while Boomer kept laughing. Butch zipped over and hit his blond brother then zipped back.

Boomer glared at his brother than blinked. He looked down than looked up at Brick. "Yo Brick, I'm hungry." Boomer said clutching his stomach, Butch nodding in agreement.

"Fine, let's go get some sandwiches than." Brick said casually.

"Er, how are you going to pay for it?" Doug pointed out.

"Pay for it?!" Boomer laughed. Brick grinned while Butch twitched in excitement. Doug scowled.

"Uh, If you're hungry, why don't we _all _go to 'Pals Pizza Place', it's just down the street from here." Alex suggested quickly, "Plus, as your creators, we should take _care _of you, right? And _pay _for it and all..."

The boys all three crossed their arms.

"We don't need to be taken care of." Boomer said.

"Yeah, we cant take car of our-" Butch started.

"Sure." Brick interrupted. Butch and Boomer stared at their leader. "As our creators, you _should _take care of us."

"They should?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, Boomer, they should!" Brick snapped.

Butch tugged Brick away from the scientists and motioned for Boomer to follow. "What are you talking about red?" He asked shaking Brick's arm. "Are we really going to let them care for us like we're little kids?"

"First of all, let go of me!" Brick said pushing Butch off him. "And second, they are our creators, we owe it to them for creating us. Plus, they aren't manipulating us right away like Mojo-" Brick stopped abruptly and blinked a couple times. His brothers continued to converse, not noticing.

"Or emotionally abusing us like Him did." Boomer added intellectually. Brick and Butch stared at their blond brother.

"Man, being in a laboratory this long is getting to his head." Butch said to Brick. Boomer flattened his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

Brick shook his head, getting back to the conversation, and eyeing his dark haired brother. "What about you? Dude, that was a logically correct sentence." Brick said poking at Butch.

"Logically? That sentence was totally illogical. How can my surroundings affect me mentally?" Boomer argued.

"Then _you _give us an explanation to how you are acting and talking so smart." Brick shot back. Boomer just bit his lip in defeat.

"Plus, it's a laboratory, and because of the chemical explosion of our creation, it's a wreck, it wouldn't be a surprise if we stepped into other chemicals or inhaled some kind of fumes and I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Butch shouted.

* * *

As the Rowdyruff boys huddled in discussion, Doug turned to Alex. "Alex, what are we going to do? Do you really expect to care for these kids?" Doug asked his friend worriedly.

"Sure, why not. _I created them_, therefore I would be responsible for any good or bad action they do, and I prefer it to be a good action. If they allow me to care for them, But we have to be careful with them. We can't tell anyone about them or their powers, we could lose their trust instantly. Then, with that trust, I can work on teaching them morals and how to control themselves. " Alex stood up strait and brushed at his lab coat proudly. "Before you know it, they will be well and proper young men under my supervision."

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Doug and Alex turned their heads to see Butch running around crazily pulling at his dark locks. Alex grinned, seeing Boomer watch with worry while Brick watch in amusement.

"Then let's hurry on out of here and get us some pizza!" Alex said enthusiastically.

Boomer clutched his stomach again, Brick crossed his arms, and Butch twitched impatiently.

"Good." Boomer smiled.

"Fine." Brick huffed.

"Please!" Butch pleaded pulling Alex and Doug towards the entrance.

Doug glanced at his watch as they walked outside. "Uh, will you save me a pizza? I'm already late for work, I'll, uh, see you all at home then?"

"Su~re, _I'll_ save you a pizza _uncle_ Doug." Boomer said, grinning evilly.

At first Doug's mouth opened at the label _uncle _but then he shook his head and readjusted his glasses. "Um, Alex, will _you _save me a pizza. I'll be home at around eight." Doug said opening the door of his car. He waved at them as he sped down the street.

Boomer and Alex happily waved back. Butch looked down impatiently towards the other direction down the street, where he sniffed the faint scent of pizza, as Brick watched the car disappear with stern eyes.

"Okay, since he took our only car, I guess we're walking." Alex said cheerily walking down the street. Boomer, Brick, and Butch floated, following Alex. Alex turned to them and his smile disappeared, "Well, one walking, _three_ floating."

"What? Jealous much?" Brick asked amused.

"Who wouldn't, but I really don't want too much attention put towards you, so it's a little bit _less _of a shocker if you three walked." Alex said.

"Um, Alex?" Boomer asked as he and his brothers floated down. "Why did you create us? It so far doesn't seem like you want us to destroy anything or kill anyone yet." The blond asked curiously.

Alex stopped on the curb, the boys bumping into each other behind him at the sudden stop. "Um, you guys know that that light means stop right?" "Alex pointing at a light signal saying 'Stop' with a red light.

Boomer looked up at Alex curiously, Butch scratched his head, and Brick crossed his arms. "Why should we?" He said coldly, "We don't need to, we _fly."_

Alex took a moment and thought. He smiled, "Well, now you know!" He said matter-of-factly.

"And to answer your question earlier Boomer," Alex continued walking across the street as the light switched to 'Walk', "I didn't create you with a goal in mind. You were more of an, accident! But don't worry, I'll still care for you." Alex stopped again.

"What now? There's no stop light!" Brick said annoyed. Boomer looked around curiously as Butch sniffed the air.

"We're here!" Butch and Alex stated, Butch more excited than stated.

Brick gave Butch a look. "How did you know?"

Butch shrugged, "I smelled pizza."

Alex gave the boys a curious look. "Guys theirs a sign right here saying 'Pal's Pizza Place'," Alex said pointing at a huge, blinking, sign next to him, "Uh can you guys read?"

Brick glared at Alex, "Do I look stupid to you?" Boomer simply shook his head while his raven haired Brother looked towards the entrance of the restaurant with impatient desire.

"Let's eat." Alex smiled opening the door for them. Butch and Boomer ran in happily as Alex stopped Brick at the doorway. "Hey Brick, look, it's not like I'm thinking less of you just because I'm _taking care _of you or knowing that you can't read. I'm just trying to get to know you guys more, and maybe help you learn." Alex said warmly.

Brick stared at Alex for a moment then turned away. "Sure, whatever." He said following his brothers.

* * *

"Great, the day when I _need _to finish early, they finally decide to leave a mess!" A janitor hissed, entering the destroyed lab. She started picking up broken glass and random debris.

She stood up suddenly. There was a quiet hum coming from a certain direction. The janitor turned a corner to see a broken, spherical bottle and the last drop of a mysterious dark liquid fall into a large mixing bowl. She watched the mixer whizz and whir, sloshing the mixture everywhere.

"Terrific," The blonde said irritated, "now I have more to clean-" Unfortunately, she couldn't finish her complaint for she was blasted away at eighty miles per hour.

The janitor sat up, pushing fallen, broken pieces of wall away from her. She held her head in pain when a shadow approached her. The blonde looked up, her eyes widening.

* * *

**For those of you who already know, Don't ruin it for others!**

**And for those who doesn't know... Oh no! What's going to happen to the janitor now?!**

**Who are these mysterious shadows?! And Brick can't read!?**

**Yeah... review, tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, tell me to shut up.  
**


	2. Light

"This place is small!" Butch said falling onto the sofa, Brick looked through Alex's CD collection while Boomer walked around the kitchen examining everything. They had finished dinner and was introduced to Alex's abode.

In truth, the scientists were living comfortably. The living room, fitting a three person couch, a comfy chair, a large TV, and a computer desk, was still pretty roomy. It was also connected to an open, medium sized kitchen that had a table and four chairs, and a hallway leading to Alex's room, Doug's room, and a bathroom.

Alex glared at Butch. "Look who's talking. It doesn't matter, this place will fit all your needs, which reminds me, I have to get you clothes, which also reminds me to get a job to pay for your clothes." Alex said, hanging his lab coat in a nearby closet.

"Why do you insist on paying for all this stuff Al." Butch said bored.

"Don't call me 'Al', and because it's a bad thing to steal," Alex said sitting next to Butch, Butch opened his mouth to protest, "_and_ it's bad to 'borrow' things without asking." Butch crossed his arms and shut his mouth. Brick took CDs out of his pocket and placed them back, smiling at Alex sheepishly.

Brick stopped, putting his hands to his watched Brick and grinned. "Still hungry Brick?"

The redhead looked up at Alex curiously. "No, I don't feel so good."

"That's guilt." Alex said, reading Brick's mind. Brick turned to Alex and shrugged.

"What's 'guilt'." Boomer asked sitting next to Alex, chewing on a large cookie.

"The feeling of responsibility or remorse of some kind of offense or wrong doing." Brick said, not thinking much of it.

Alex looked at the redhead with wonder. "If you know what guilt is, then why were you confused of the feeling? And how did you know that?" _Aren't these kids supposed to be dumb? They don't even know how to read!_

Brick shrugged again, "I hear it around, and I didn't know that it felt that way."

"Are you admitting that you feel 'guilty'?" Butch said in mocked horror.

Brick glared at his raven haired brother, "No, I'm just-"

"Butch, there's nothing wrong in feeling guilty, actually guilt is a good thing. It helps you want to do the right and good thing. Without guilt, our world and society would be in chaos. Now the only thing we need some people to do, like you guys for example, is to give into that guilt and do the right thing instead of the wrong." Alex said intellectually.

"I'm not giving in to some stupid 'feeling', I'm stronger than that!" Butch said stubbornly.

Alex shook his head, "Butch, let me ask you, which do you think is harder, balancing eight balls onto each other, or knocking the balls down?"

"Balancing them." The three boys replied.

"Yes, so which is more impressive?"

"Balancing them."

"So, don't you think it's stronger to do the 'right' thing, then the bad. I mean what is more harder than being the 'good' guy? The hero?" Alex asked. "I mean the hero juggles everything. They have to save every one that is in danger, they have to stop crime, defeat monsters, etc. I mean all bad guys do is get what they want not caring about anyone who gets in their way, or threatens them. It's so much easier to be a bad guy and way less impressive than being the hero."

Brick and Boomer nodded while Butch crossed his arms. "But it's less _fun_ being the 'hero'. It's a lot more entertaining to smash buildings and punch people's face in." Butch said, throwing his arms in the air in excitement. Boomer nodded in agreement.

Brick flattened his eyebrows, "Dude you're an idiot. If you're the hero, you can punch crime in the face everyday." Boomer nodded yet again.

"Yeah, and what's so fun in smashing and destroying things anyway, it's just fun for a second, then gets boring and we're bored for the next eight hours while they rebuild just so we can destroy it again." Boomer added, nodding.

"And get beat up by the Powerpuff girls." Brick mumbled. "And will you stop nodding, you look like a bobble head." He said smacking his blue brother upside the head.

"No, it's okay boys," Alex said turning to the hotheaded leader and the blonde, eyes twinkling, "Butch's just not up for the challenge." Brick and Boomer grinned.

Butch's eye twitched. "NOT UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?" The green boy raged. He pointed at Alex and his brothers, "I bet I can be a better hero than you can ever imagine!"

Alex gave Brick and Boomer a knowing smile. Their red head leader chuckled and narrowed his eyes at Butch. "Prove it."

The boys zipped towards the door, but surprisingly, Alex beat them to it. "Whoa, hold your horses boys. It's too late and I think the city could last one night without you. Now, did you say that you guys _destroyed _buildings? And do you know the Powerpuff girls?" Alex asked excited.

The boys slumped. "We wish we didn't know them." Butch complained.

"Hey guys! I'm home." Doug said coming through the door carrying shopping bags.

"Hey Doug."

"Hey uncle Doug!"

"Yo."

Brick just crossed his arms and said nothing.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. I went to the mall and I thought that if we were going to take care of these kids, I'm guessing they would need some clothes." He said throwing each of the boys a bag. "I didn't really know what you guys would like so I just got you pretty much anything that would fit, and they're all your favorite colors. I hope you guys like-"

Before the redhead scientist could continue he was slammed into the wall behind him.

"Brick what are you doing man?" Boomer asked worriedly.

_Shit. _Butch thought, watching while Alex stood there stunned.

Brick just turned to Boomer. "He didn't create us, they both lied to us just to save _his _ass."

"What are you talking about Brick?" Alex jumped in.

"I overheard you two talking about how _you_ created us therefore _you're_ going to be responsible for us, as in _Doug _didn't. What I really hate are liars. You're lucky I'm not lashing out on you Alex. You actually did create us." He said, angrily. He turned back to Doug, narrowing his flaming red eyes. "Unfortunately for Doug..." He hissed.

"Look Brick, I'm- We're sorry for lying to you, I knew you guys would've killed him if you knew." Alex pleaded. Doug just stared at Brick with fear, his breathing labored.

Brick looked back at Alex, gave Doug a stern look then dropped him.

_Why me? _Doug thought gasping for air.

"Just because I'm letting you live," The temper mental leader said pointing at Doug. "Doesn't mean I trust you. Understand?"

Doug just pathetically nodded. Alex rushed over to his friend to help.

Boomer watched his redheaded brother and looked around for something to change the mood. "Hey Brick! Er- Doug got us boxers! It's better than tightie whities!" Boomer said enthusiastically. He held up a pair of red boxers and waved it in front of his brother. Butch pushed him aside.

"Dude, why did you forgive him?" Butch asked ignoring his blond brother. He said it quite calmly though inside, he was holding in his outrage at Doug's lie. Mostly because he's trying to prove that he could be a better hero, but also because his brother did what he would have done in a more 'professional' and 'controlled-ish' manner, and Butch would rather let his brother do that then cut in doing worst.

Brick just sighed, Alex apparently knew they would kill one of them if they knew which created them. In truth, Brick would have kicked Alex' ass too, but the redhead couldn't help but respect the older scientist for interpreting them and their objective. Plus, he was feeling that 'feeling' at the moment and he couldn't believe he let his leadership get the best of him. The redhead hung his head down in disappointment, he's predictable and is now no where close to being a hero, plus he _liked _tighty whities.

Boomer looked up at Alex. "Um- Alex? Where do we put our stuff?"

"Oh, uh," Alex stuttered, dropping Doug.

"Ow!" Doug grunted. Butch snickered. Doug got up, adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat. "I also have an announcement to make." The young scientist said standing up strait. "I got a promotion!" He said, brimming with pride.

"Doug, that's great!" Alex said, giving his friend a pat on the back. "That's how you can afford all this stuff." Boomer smiled holding up a new shirt as Brick and Butch just crossed their arms.

"Yeah, the thing is," Doug started, smiling sheepishly. "I'm going to have to move. The company owner wants me to be a 'close contact' scientist. You know what I mean? Is that, cool with you?" He asked Alex.

"Yeah, that's great man!" Alex reassured. "I have an announcement too! I'm going to get my job back!"

Doug and the boys, stared at the scientist. Alex lowered his eyebrows. "What? You don't think I can do it! I graduated top of my class, I was president of the science department, I was captain of my swim team-"

"It's not that we don't think you can't do it." Doug interrupted. "I mean, you were the top scientist in the company, and you just left, believing in this crazy idea-"

"Three hundred and forty nine…" Alex mumbled.

Doug frowned. "And from what I heard the chair men and coordinators were saying about you…"

Alex zoomed in close to the redhead, his eyes stern. "What did they say about me? I bet it was Maxwell, I knew it! He never liked me! Ever since the chair men liked my composed biometric transmitter over his last year, and I swear, he still holds a grudge when my diagram and example of an inside out volcano project in seventh grade-"

"Alex!" Doug said, slapping the taller man. "Shut up!" The three boys sniggered. Doug readjusted his glasses and gave his friend a stern look. "Trust me, they won't hire you again."

The taller scientist laughed and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I know. I'll find a job, and the boys and I'll be fine, the boys can take you're room."

Doug nervously chuckled, curious to how his friend can do that. "My thoughts exactly, so problem solved right?" Doug said smiling. "I have to leave this Saturday, so I can pack my stuff and I can sleep on the couch until then."

"Awesome!" Butch whistled, forgetting his anger towards Doug. "We got our own room!"

"We never got a room before!" Boomer said giving his raven haired brother a high five.

"You didn't?" Alex and Doug asked in unison.

"No, we didn't last long with Mojo, our first creator," Brick informed. " And with Him..." He just shuddered.

"Him?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah that good-for-nothin', androgynous, supernatural lobster freak didn't prepare us a room, he just dumped us on a rock." Butch complained.

Boomer looked at Butch. "Andro-"

"Search it up." Butch grunted.

"Well, like I said earlier, before Doug showed up, it's getting late. Doug's room is on the door down the hall. The bathroom is the second to the right." Alex said pointing the direction. Boomer and Butch grabbed their new stuff and flew to their new room. Brick stayed and momentarily gave a Doug a grateful smile.

"Uh, hey Doug, thanks for giving your room up and for the clothes." Brick said apologetically.

Doug nodded. "You're welcome Brick, it was no problem at all. I know we haven't known each other for that long so, I really didn't find it surprising that you didn't trust me." Doug said smiling at Brick.

The redheaded boy looked at the scientist and frowned. "I still don't trust you." And with that, he picked up his stuff and zipped to their room.

Doug and Alex shared a look. "Kids," Alex shook his head. "But I love them!"

Doug laughed, "It's just like you to care this much about them after just one day." Doug pointed out.

Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed the leftover pizza from earlier. "I can't help it. We saved you pizza! If it wasn't for Boomer, I would've forgotten. Want some?"

"Sure, These kids are really something aren't they?" Doug asked grabbing a slice.

"Yeah, I really like their different personalities. I want to know more about their past though. But with these kids, just a step at a time. So you're leaving in two days, huh? Where to?"

Doug swallowed his pizza. "Townsville."

* * *

"BOOMER!" Butch screamed from the shower.

Two weeks has gone by since Doug left and it was filled with a lot of 'creator', 'creation' bonding time, Alex and the boys were never closer. Throughout that period, there was no destruction and/or evil doings from the boys. Except for the occasional pranks, but the boys were pretty much harmless.

"What?" Boomer yelled back, pausing his video game. Alex was at the table reading the newspaper while Brick was on the computer. They all turned their heads to see a wet Butch wrapped in a green towel. His hair sticking in all different directions.

"You filled the shampoo bottle with TOOTHPASTE!" He shouted angrily.

Boomer chuckled. "Well what was I supposed to do?" He answered shrugging. "There wasn't anymore shampoo."

"Maybe there would be a lot more if you didn't use half of it to fill the toothpaste tube last time!" Butch shouted back.

"Yeah dude," Brick piped up, "I still taste the coconut scent of Hello Hydration Herbal Essence in my mouth!"

Boomer turned to Alex. "Why do you get such a gay shampoo product anyway?"

Alex flattened his eyebrows. "Boomer, you have to stop with these pranks _and _it keeps my hair soft and replenished!" He added smugly. "Butch just wash your hair out, it'll be fine."

"Fine!" Butch stormed back to his shower. Everyone resumed what they were doing when another "BOOMER!" was heard from the bathroom.

"WHAT?" Boomer said annoyed, pausing his game again.

Butch came out wearing a green sweatshirt and black sweats, his hair was still a wet mess though it was free from tooth paste.

"You used up all the gel you ass!" He shouted at his brother.

Boomer stood up defensively. "How do you know it was me?"

"Because you and I are the only ones who use hair gel, you idiot!"

Boomer snickered. "I can't even talk to you seriously, you _do _need gel. Your hair is so messed up!"

"That's it!" Butch screamed. He lunged at his blond brother and in moments they were wrestling on the rug.

"Guys will you cut it out, Ol' Mrs. Erger will come up pissed and scream at you in Dutch again." Alex said not taking his eyes off of the paper.

Brick sighed. "I can't focus with all this noise." He complained turning the computer off. He went to the kitchen table and studied Alex.

Alex noticed Brick. "What?" He asked confused.

"How's the job hunting?" Brick interrogated.

"Oh, I was thinking about letting another week slide. Don't worry, We'll be fine 'till then." The scientist said turning back to his paper.

Brick narrowed his eyes. "You know for a scientist that has a masters, graduated early, and created _us, _you're not that smart."

Alex just chuckled, "I told you don't wor-"

But he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Butch and Boomer stopped their fight and looked towards the door. Boomer pushed his brother off him and hung his head, "Great, it's probably Mrs. Erger."

"Why does she even come and complain to us? We can't even understand her." Butch said picking himself up.

"If only she screamed at us in French." Boomer mumbled.

"Yeah but we understand that she hates your guys' constant fights." Brick said sitting on the couch.

"I'll take care of this boys." Alex said reaching for the doorknob.

"HEY ALEX! It's Marie! I got the CDs I borrowed from you a month ago. I know you're there because I heard talking." Alex froze. "If you want them back, I demand you open this door this instant." A voice from behind the door said.

"Who's that?" Boomer asked, his curiosity taking the best of him.

"My annoying little sister. She's always coming over as an excuse to get away from her equally annoying roommate and clients. She's a psychiatrist." Alex said flatly.

Boomer stood up raising his hand enthusiastically. "I want to meet her!"

"I don't, she sounds like a total drag." Butch snorted.

Boomer walked towards the door but Alex threw his body towards the door, using his whole frame from letting Boomer through. "No don't let her in!"

"ALEX!"

The four guys jumped at the hair-rising voice. Boomer took some steps away from the door, his judgment inversed. Alex gave the boys a face. "I told you she's evil!" He slowly turned around and hesitantly opened the door. "Mars! How are you?" plastering a forced smile on his face.

"Here's the CDs I borrowed, I would have given them to you sooner but I see Mr. Caprice everyday now and I'm really trying to get it through his stubborn head that it's even _worst_ to see me this much and I just came back from a needed vacation." Marie said handing her brother CDs. "And don't think I didn't hear that last comment, the only thing separating us is a two inch block of wood." She gave her brother a look. "And what's with the forced smiling, it's not good for you're facial muscles, you're definitely hiding something. What are you hiding?" Marie interrogated.

"Uh, Mars, I didn't lend you my CDs..." Alex said frowning.

"You let _her _steal your CDs and not _me_?" Brick laughed from behind him.

Alex turned to the fiery redhead, "I didn't _let her_." The taller man whined putting his hands to his hips.

Marie laughed. "What an immature comment," She peeked behind her taller brother, her eyebrows raised, "Who's there? Oh move aside you big lug." Marie pushed her brother aside and adjusted her thin frames.

Marie was a tall woman yet with a small frame. She had square, intellectual looking glasses hiding large, brown eyes. Her long, brown curly hair was put into a clean pony tail and her bangs fell softly over her forehead ending in a strait cut just underneath her thin eyebrows. She had on a button down collared shirt under a red parka and a pair of comfortable jeans.

Marie gasped. Alex smiled, "Guess what Mars! MY IDEA WORKED! Now I have three kids in my care!"

"He says it like we're a good thing." Butch whispered to his brothers.

"I think we're a good thing." Boomer said smiling. Butch hit him. "You smell like mints." Boomer snickered, pushing Butch away from him.

Brick wasn't paying attention, he was studying Marie, and her current state. After seeing them, she completely froze, her mouth hanging open, her glasses slightly falling off her nose, showing off her eyes, large and unblinking.

Alex noticed too and was instantly worried. Knowing his sister, she wasn't the kind to get caught off guard. She's a psychiatrist for Pete's sake. "Uh, Mars?... Mar-"

"My crazy roommate, Sam!" Marie blinked. She turned to her brother. "She finally moved out! Didn't I tell you?"

Butch leaned towards his blond brother. "She's crazy too."

"Uh... no... wait, what's that got to do with the boys?" Alex said confused.

Marie took a couple of breaths. Butch looked to Brick impatiently, "Psychiatrists." He grumbled.

After Marie has calmed down considerably, she started. "Some weeks ago, Sam came home, like really late. I was really into a good book so I was annoyed when she came to me and apologized for being so late. She was explaining why, saying there was this explosion, and something about these three girls that look like them." She said pointing at the Rowdyruff boys.

"But they were girls, obviously, and had different hair, but anyway," She continued. "She said they had powers and whatnot, but if you knew Sam, you wouldn't believe a thing she says. So I didn't even bother studying her expression if it was legit or not I just told her that we can't have three more people living in our apartment and hit the hay. The next morning, I woke up and I found a note saying that she moved to a place where these three kids need to be. I was like 'YES' and by celebrating it, I went on a trip to England. I came back like a week ago." Marie said frantically.

Alex and the boys stood there, stunned.

"Do you know where she went?" Alex asked calming her down.

"The note said she's going to go somewhere where people will believe her and where the kids will live a somewhat normal life." Marie breathed. She sat down on the sofa. Alex went and sat next to her.

"Wait, other super beings like us?" Brick asked, becoming interested.

Butch crossed his arms. "It's probably the Powerpuff bitches." The raven haired boy grumbled.

"Why would they be here? And where would the Professor be if Sam brought them home back with her?" Boomer questioned confused.

"Powerpuff...?" Marie repeated, she looked to her brother for answers. "What's going on Alex? Who are these 'super' people?"

Alex opened his mouth but was interrupted by the boys' introduction.

"I'm Boomer!" The blond piped.

"Butch!" The brunet twitched.

"And, I'm Brick." The fiery redhead said, pointing to himself. The three of them floated up to eye level with Marie. "And we're..."

"The Rowdyruff boys!" They ended in unison.

Marie stared at them and pointed a shaking finger. "Th-th-they're flying!" She screamed! She dropped onto the sofa.

"Is she okay?" Boomer asked worried.

Alex leaned his head toward his sister. "She's fine. She just fainted."

"She needs a psychiatrist!" Butch said bored.

"And you guys ask why you can't use your powers outside of the apartment. She'll be fine, she just needs a rest. Now we have to get to the bottom of this. I know for sure that the Powerpuff girls wouldn't be here." Alex said going to his room.

"How would you know?" Brick wondered, "And what are you doing?" He asked as he and his brothers followed Alex down the hall, leaving Marie to rest.

"I think I know what happened to Sam. You know the day we created you?" Alex said, packing his things. The boys nodded. "Well, we had two chemical X left so Doug used one and I used the other. I created you and I think Doug created them!"

Brick rose an eyebrow. "How come they were created after us?"

"Because Doug was slowly adding chemical X to their mixture through an IV and we know from tests that a certain amount of chemical X would start a reaction."

"Oh..." The boys said, getting it. "Sounds just like the ass." Butch whispered to Brick.

"So what are we doing?" Boomer asked.

"And why do we care?" Butch asked bored.

"_Because, _don't you want to know them?" Alex said, momentarily stopping his packing.

"No." The boys said simultaneously.

"Why not?"

"Because, they're girls." Boomer started.

"And they're probably like the Powerpuff girls." Brick sneered.

"And we don't want to meet anyone like them." Butch said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you guys like the Powerpuff girls?" Alex said truly confused. "I mean, I know you guys knew the Powerpuff girls before, and it seems that every time I bring them up, you guys shoot the topic down. What did they do to you?"

The boys looked at each other. Butch crossed his arms angrily, Brick stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, and Boomer blushed.

"Well," Boomer said. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Last time we saw them, they humiliated us." Brick said expressionless. "It... kind of... hurt."

"Yeah and they totally got us on Him's bad side." Butch said steaming.

"Oh, well whatever it is boys," Alex said smiling, "I'm pretty sure they didn't mean it. I mean you guys were probably doing something that they wanted to stop."

The boys looked at each other and sighed. "Why do you want to see these girls Alex?" Brick asked, changing the subject.

Alex rose an eyebrow. "Well, I thought that they're supervisor, like me, might need help. I mean we don't know if these girls are good, bad, whatever and we need to make sure they are okay. I mean I feel somewhat responsible for whatever they are doing right now."

The boys nodded, understanding. "So where do you think they went?" Boomer asked.

Alex stood up strait. "Pack your bags boys, we're going to Townsville."

The boys all cringed.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate plane rides." Marie complained.

Alex looked over to his sister worried. She looked like she would be sick. "Hey Brick. Switch seats with me!"

Brick looked over to his creator, across the aisle from him and frowned. "No, I didn't want to go to Townsville in the first place, then you insist on riding a plane instead of flying, and now you want me to sit next to your sister? Look at her, she looks like the incredible Hulk being so green like she is." Brick said annoyed.

"Hey, what's wrong with green?" Butch protested sitting next to Brick.

It the day after since their decision to go to Townsville, and the boys couldn't be any more cranky.

"Hey, it's not like I planned her to be like this. We've already gone through this, we have a lot of luggage and it's a long trip there and I would rather go _sitting _then being hung by the arms. Do you know how much it would hurt?" Alex argued back.

"Why did your sister have to come, then? We would have a lot less luggage if she didn't tag along." Boomer added, Brick and Butch agreeing with him. They had five suitcases over all. Three of them were Maries, one for Alex, and the other shared by the Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Marie piped up. "Just because my throat is filled with vomit doesn't mean my ears are."

The boys looked at her with disgust. Alex looked at them grimly, "I told you she was annoying."

"You don't say those things when I'm sitting right next to you!" She screeched in her brother's ear.

* * *

"Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Doug, how are you man?" Alex said, giving his friend a hug.

"I'm good, how was your plane ride?" Doug asked.

The boys' frowned. "Could've been better." Butch grumbled.

"Hi Doug, haven't seen you in a while." Marie said, kissing Doug on the cheek.

Doug blushed, "Hi Marie, I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh I needed a vacation anyway, you know my clients. Plus I'm also curious in what's going on here." She said rolling her three suitcases behind her. Marie leaned in towards Doug. "You know, Alex hasn't really filled me in on everything, I know because it's written all over his face." She whispered.

Doug's face flushed at how close her face is to his. "Ha ha, uh yeah." He stammered, jumping away from her. He rubbed at the ear her breath heated. "Let me help you with that." Doug said reaching for her suitcases.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all gave each other a look and snickered. "Doug's got a thing for Marie!" Boomer whispered to his brothers.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just hard breathing puke fumes!" Butch added. The three chuckled amongst themselves.

"Which ones your car?" Alex asked in the airport parking lot.

"This one." Doug pointed out.

Butch and Alex both gasped.

"No way!" Butch awed.

"You got a Maserati Quattroporte!" Alex gasped.

"And in Black!" Butch ran over to the car, sweeping his hand over it's hood.

"Wow, Doug, they must be paying you well at the new job of yours. You would never guess that you were promoted just two weeks ago." Alex said, fathoming over the car.

"Thanks. Yeah, when they promoted me, they gave me a huge bonus, that's why I got you kids all those clothes, and in two weeks pay, I could afford this." Doug said referring to the car. "Uh the thing is, the car can only fit five, I didn't know Marie was coming." Doug said sheepishly.

Brick gave Alex a stern look. "Why doesn't he know?"

Alex shrugged. "Mars was a last minute show up. Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry, we can fly." Boomer said.

Brick and Boomer floated up, they looked back at Butch. "Are you coming?" Brick asked.

Butch looked at the car sadly. Brick rolled his eyes. "You can ride-"

"Yes!" Butch said joyously. He zipped into the back seat and started to sniff the new leather seats, his brothers watching him with amusement.

"I'm not sitting in the back with... _him._" Marie protested, pointing at the twitching Butch.

Alex gave her a look. "But I want shotgun." Marie narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Dude, you're weak." Butch said, shaking his head at Alex in the backseat. "So very weak."

Alex frowned. "Doesn't matter, I'm worried about Brick and Boomer." He glanced behind him at the red and blue streaks following along. "Why aren't people freaking out?" He wonder aloud.

"We're in _Townsville_." Butch said, saying it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "The citizens probably mistake them as Blossom and Bubbles."

"Yeah, I've been here two weeks and there has been already three monsters threatening to destroy the city." Doug added, keeping his eyes on the road, and Marie in his peripheral vision.

"Really, I've always wondered if what they put on the newspapers were true or not." Marie said worriedly. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Butch said bitterly. Alex gave him a stern look and he quieted down.

There was a loud crash and the car shook. "What's going on?" Marie screamed. Alex looked back in time to see Brick and Boomer zip out of view.

"Shit." Butch said before flying out of the car.

Alex looked around him and saw people running away and screaming. He, Marie, and Doug jumped out of the car. Someone ran past them screaming, "Run away!" Alex and Doug looked around, not knowing which way was 'away'. Then Marie screamed, pointing upwards.

Alex and Doug looked up and saw a huge chunk of building falling strait at them. The three of them split up, running away from the increasingly large shadow they were under. When it stopped. Everyone looked up and cheered at the sight of Brick and Boomer holding the piece of building up.

"Yay, Bubbles and Blossom!" A woman happily shouted. The boys frowned.

"Mommy, those aren't the Powerpuff girls, they're boys!" Said a boy next to her.

* * *

"Mayor, there is a monster destroying the city as we speak." A tall, curly haired woman, clad in a red dress, said.

A short old man looked at his assistant, blinking his eyes open. "What was that, you want pickles Ms, Bellum?" The mayor asked sleepily.

"No mayor, we have to call the Powerpuff girls, there is a monster attacking Townsville." Ms. Sara Bellum pestered.

"Oh, okay," The mayor yawned, reaching for the Powerpuff hotline, but stopped.

"Mayor, why are you stopping?" Sara said, sighing patiently.

The mayor pointed out his window. "No need to call, they already know. Their kicking his butt right now!" Mayor cheered.

* * *

The boys threw the giant piece into another building and flew up towards a giant purple, one-eyed, monster Butch was attacking.

"What took you guys so long?" Butch said flying towards them.

Brick's eyes widened. "Shit man, Look out!" He said, pushing Butch out of the way of the monsters giant hand. Brick just barely jumped out of the way and watched as the hand destroyed other buildings.

"Boomer, go check if Alex and everyone is alright. Butch, you and I will take care of this monster." Brick commanded.

Boomer nodded and zipped down in search of their friends while Butch followed Brick's lead.

"This monster's skin is too tough. I kept trying to attack it, but it doesn't seem to have any effect." Butch informed as he and his brother dodged the monsters attacks.

"There's got to be a weak spot. Have you tried heat?" Brick asked.

Butch evaded another whack from the monster. "No." Butch said, smirking. He started bouncing in place.

Brick nodded and both, thinking the same thing, flew up to the head of the monster. Butch gave a punch to the monsters one eye and laughed. "Come get me!"

The monster gave the green boy a glare and started swatting at him. As it was occupied with Butch, Brick took a deep breath. Butch noticed his brother's stance and flew away. The monster stood confused then turned around to see Brick blow a wave of fire towards him.

The monster screamed and took a step backwards and fell onto a thankfully deserted park. Brick and Butch grinned, floating above the charred monster. They looked to each other and gave each other a high five.

"Yeah!" Butch whistled.

"That was awesome!" Brick said gleefully. "And most of all we're heroes!"

Boomer flew up to them. "That's no fair. You guys got all the fun."

"How's every one?" Brick asked.

"They're fine, But every time I was going to come help you guys, there would always be a group of people under a falling building and I had to go stop it. Why can't these people run for themselves?" Boomer complained.

"Don't worry Boomer," Brick reassured. "You still did a heroic deed. You saved their lives!"

"Why should we?" Butch cut in. "They think we're the Powerpuff girls." He said sickly.

"Butch, of course they would think that. But us doing this and more, we would make ourselves known as heroes and they won't mistake us for those sisSIEEEEEEES!" Brick screamed as he was thrown rapidly towards a building.

Butch turned and narrowed his eyes at the risen monster. "You want some more huh?" He screamed at it. Butch focused in charging all his energy into his hands.

Boomer zipped to where Brick landed. "Brick are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Brick said, rubbing his head. His hand waved over his head a couple times. "My hat! Where's my hat." Brick stood up and started looking, ignoring the office workers staring at them.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Brick we got to-" But he was interrupted by a howl from outside.

Boomer and Brick ran to the opening Brick made and watched Butch, crackling with lightening, jolt towards the monster, sending the monster into an electrical shock. The purple monster fell, paralyzed.

Their raven haired brother howled his battle cry again. Brick just shook his head. They floated towards Butch.

"Did you see that!" Butch said joyously, landing near them.

"That's not fair. You got to battle it twice!" Boomer shouted at his brother.

Brick and Butch blinked. "Woah, Boomer, calm down." Brick said.

"Yeah blondie, put a cork in it. No big deal. But I totally pawned!" Butch twitched.

The prankster crossed his arms. "So far, I hate this _hero _thing. I got no action!" Boomer complained.

Brick looked up to the sky and smirked. "Well get ready, because I think some _action is coming our way."_


	3. Why not?

"Ugh, sometimes I can just kill the mayor for being so stupid!" Buttercup said annoyed.

Blossom gave her a stern look. "Buttercup, don't even say such a thing!"

"Yeah, you know the mayor, Ms. Bellum probably just woke him up from a good sleep." Bubbles added.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were excused from class after hearing a loud, almost a howl, cry come from the city. At first Blossom was hesitant to go, knowing full well that if there was a problem, they would have been contacted by now. Ms. Keane, their teacher, insisted on them going, just to be sure, so they left, finding out shortly after they entered the city that a monster has obviously been through there.

"I don't get it though," Blossom wondered aloud. "If there was a problem and even if the mayor didn't call us, surely Ms. Bellum would." She brushed a hair from her face. She and her sisters were flying over the destroyed city of Townsville, looking around for the potential destroyer or anyone in need of some help.

Butter cup gave her sister a look. "What's not to get red? They didn't call us, and there's a problem, and-"

"We should fix it anyway." Bubbles interjected, knowing that an argument was brewing.

There was a large crash and another howl from the center of the city. Without another word or thought, the three girls zoomed towards the commotion.

"A monster!" Bubbles gasped.

"Who did it?" Blossom wondered.

"Crap!" Buttercup whispered. She pointed to below them, her sisters gasped. Before them, were the one and only Rowdyruff boys.

* * *

Boomer and Butch looked up and also spotted the girls.

"Killer!" Butch growled, crossing his arms.

The blond ruff looked to their leader. "What are we going to do Brick, we can't attack them, I mean, we shouldn't attack them, right?" He asked, balling his fists

Brick looked up watching his counterpart. "We'll have fun." He replied with a sadistic grin.

* * *

Blossom locked eyes with her counterpart and glared at him, his smirk making her cringe. Before she can think of what to do next, the boys were at eyelevel with them.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, trying to sound confident. She glared at Boomer, but his hair was now limp, not spiked out like it was before, and it prevented her from making eye contact.

_Damn it, it's Bubbles! Don't look at her. It's easier if you don't look at her. You can do this, Don't! _Boomer thought to himself.

Boomer didn't say a word. He just floated there, his arms at his sides, tense. Bubbles frowned in annoyance. _Now he doesn't feel like saying anything stupid?_

"I thought we got rid of you the last time!" Buttercup scowled. Oh how she wanted to punch his face in right now. The only thing holding her back was all the nonsense her sister and father told her about controlling herself. Buttercup subconsciously rolled her eyes, so what if she accidentally sent Fuzzy to intensive care, he's a villain! The green puff decided to play it safe today and waited on her sister's call.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Butch said, grinning evilly.

"Oh? You ready for another ass-whoop-"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles interrupted.

"Butt-kicking?" Buttercup finished, giving her sister a look.

Butch twitched. "Is that a challenge?" He said, getting close to Buttercup, close enough that their noses touched.

Buttercup frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you smell like mint?"

The green ruff flinched and turned to his blond brother. "Boomer!"

While their siblings lashed out at each other Brick and Blossom were eyeing each other down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Brick started.

Blossom grimaced at the name. "My name's Blossom." She said annoyed. "And what did you three do to the mayor?" She asked, demanding an answer.

Brick flattened his eyebrows. "We didn't do nothin' to him. We were too busy doing _your_ job."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked utterly confused.

Brick gestured to the down monster. "Who do you think did this?"

Blossom frowned, she forgot about the monster. She gave Brick an annoyed look, "Put a hat on, you look stupid without it." She said shaking her head. She flew down to the monster.

Brick and the siblings watched Blossom examine the monster. Bubbles gasped and looked at the boys. "Did you kill it?"

Butch straitened up and smiled proudly. "No, I just paralyzed him."

"You idiot!" Buttercup growled. Both her and Bubbles put their hands to their hips.

Butch gave her an angry yet confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Bubbles sighed and zipped down to tell their sister, Buttercup gave Butch another glare and followed. Boomer looked at Brick and Butch just crossed his arms. "What are those sissies talking about? Isn't it good _not _to kill?" Butch complained.

"Wait Butch, they're right!" Brick said. "You just paralyzed it, and we're all stupid for ignoring it until now!"

Boomer grabbed Bricks arm. "Dude!" He said, pointing at the monster. The girls were trying to pick it up and it's one eye just blinked open.

* * *

Blossom took a closer look at the fallen monster. _Eyes are closed. The mouth is hanging open, though it's twitching. The limbs seems flaccid, but it's tensing every now and then. _Blossom gasped out loud. _Temporary paralysis!_

"Blossom!" Bubbles said flying down with Buttercup to their sister.

Blossom looked up to her sisters. "We have to hurry! The monster's only paralyzed and he won't stay like this for long."

_How does she know? _Buttercup wondered, crossing her arms.

Blossom grabbed one of the monster's arms. "Bubbles, grab the other arm. Buttercup-"

"Watch out!" The girls looked up to see the boys flying towards them.

"What do they want now?" Buttercup grumbled. Before she knew it, she was kicked, hard, and thrown into an already destroyed and deserted building.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed. She kicked away the monster's arm and looked over to Blossom. She gasped at seeing her sister tightly held by the monster's other hand. Out of no where, a force pushed Bubbles away from the monsters other, waving arm.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said blinking. "Let go of me!" She demanded, struggling out of his grasp.

"Let go of you?" He said, throwing her, before landing himself, onto a building rooftop. "I saved you're life!" Boomer shouted in Bubbles' face. Bubbles gasped. She was looking into deep, electric blue eyes. And the eyes were giving her an angry glare. "Why am I even doing this?" Boomer said turning away, tangling his hands in his hair.

Bubbles look at him confused. "Doing what?"

"Saving peoples' butts." He said looking at her. "People like you that don't even deserve to be saved. You freaks don't appreciate it!" In a split second he was on his back, holding his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled, standing over him, her fists still clenched. "Everyone deserves to be saved, no matter what they say, do," She grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from a thrown car. "Or _did_." In a flash of light blue, she went to help Brick and Butch try to save her sister from the monsters grasp.

Boomer watched her go and held his cheek and forced back tears. _I bit my tongue. _He tried to ignore the pain and looked around. _Damn her. Why does she have to be right? _The blond boy looked down. His eyebrows wrinkled. _Everyone deserves to be saved. No matter what…_

"Ungh." Boomer heard someone grumble. He turned to see who interrupted his thoughts and sees Buttercup getting up from some debris. She rubbed her head and glared at Boomer. The blond gulped as she approached, her piercing green eyes narrowing at him. She pushed something red into his hands. "Brick's hat." Buttercup said through clenched teeth.

Boomer looked down at the hat. "Uh, yeah, thanks." He said. Buttercup merely grunted in reply and flew to help her sisters and his brothers out. Boomer sighed. _I guess it is harder to be the Hero after all._

_

* * *

We had less time then I thought we did. _Blossom thought. She tried to break free, but the monster's grasp was tighter than expected. She made a noise of frustration making the monster grip her tighter. Blossom switched to a screech instead.

Butch and Brick turned their heads at Blossom's noise of pain. Brick looked to his brother. "Go try to break her free while I distract it." He ordered.

Butch pouted, "Why should I?" He replied, evading another of the purple monsters blows.

Brick glared at his brother, then flew to Blossom's rescue. He tried blowing flames at the monster's hand. _It stopped him before, even for a little while. It should be able to work again._

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"What's it look like to you. I'm trying to save ya." Brick said, continuing to breath at the beast's hand.

Blossom pouted. _What is going on around here? _First the boys don't even _try _to attack them, now they're saving them. Just now, Blossom saw Boomer save Bubbles, and Bubbles save Boomer from a car, after striking him first, but it still confused the hell out of the her. It also made her mad. Something was definitely going on, and it angered her not being able to find out right away.

_The boys are definitely up to something. They're probably planning to gain our trust, then out of nowhere, betray us in someway. _Blossom thought. _Well, they won't fool me._

Blossom watch Brick evade the monster's swats and char the monster's wrist black, but the monster wouldn't even loosen his grip on Blossom.

"It won't work." Blossom gasped. "The monsters skin is like silicone, it's going to take a lot more heat to do any damage."

"But if you're still in his grasp, I can't throw another inferno at him without hurting you!" Brick said, flying away from the monster's annoying swings.

_Why would he care? _Blossom thought.

"How about Butch paralyzing him again?" Bubbles suggested, flying up to them.

"That's a great idea!" Butch agreed, smirking. He let out his battle cry again and soon his arms jolted with lightning. He cackled and twitched in excitement.

"Stop Butch!" Brick shouted at his brother. "Blossom is still held by the monster, She'll get hurt too!"

Butch frowned at his brother. "Why should I- oof!" Butch was punched by the monster's free hand. The green ruff fell to the ground. "Argh!" Butch shouted, rubbing his head. But before he can even stand up, the monster raised its foot and stomped on him.

Bubbles gasped. Brick reached out towards his brother. "Butch!" He screamed.

"Watch out red!" Brick turned to see Buttercup, pushing him out of the way of the monsters arm. The blond ruff trailing behind her, Butch, knocked out, in his arms. They flew a little way from the monster and stopped in the air.

Boomer threw Brick his hat. "Here dude, Buttercup found it."

Brick looked at Buttercup. "Thanks." He said gratefully, putting his hat back on.

The dark haired puff just snorted. She still didn't trust them. When Brick almost got hit, she couldn't help but save him. Being a hero, it's almost as if it's an instinct to save anyone near that needs saving.

The monster roared in fury and Blossom screamed in agony, the monster was tightening it's grip, crushing her legs in the process. She turned to see it's arms, tensing up. She gasped when she watched long purple needles form on it's purple arms.

"Fly away!" Blossom warned the group. "Fly away fast!"

"Oh great!" Buttercup sighed. The monster roared again and it's spikes shot from it's body.

Boomer widened his eyes. "What the hell!" He shouted as he, Brick, Buttercup, and Bubbles dodged as many of the spikes as they can. They flew away from the sharp needles but it was catching up to them quickly.

Bubbles slowed down enough, so Buttercup, Brick and Boomer were just ahead of her.

"What are you doing!" Brick called back to her. The pigtailed girl sent him a reassuring smile and turned around and screeched, sending a sound wave at the needles. Her scream was like a barrier, preventing the spikes in their way from coming any closer. The boys covered their ears and watched the spikes stop in midair, then fall. Boomer quickly flew down, almost forgetting about Butch, and caught his kayoed brother at the knick of time.

Buttercup smiled at Bubbles. As they land on a rooftop.

"Smart thinking." Brick agreed. He had to admit, that was well thought up of, and he thought the blonde one was dumb, like Boomer was.

Buttercup glared at him, and Bubbles gave him an awkward smile. _This is too weird. First, they save the city, then they save me and my sisters, now they're congratulating me? _The blue puff thought. The four of them stood there awkwardly and the faint sound of Butch's breaths was driving the blue puff crazy. She scratched her arm. "So what're we gong to do now?" She asked.

Buttercup glanced at the Rowdyruff boys and gave Bubbles a look. "What do you mean 'we'? As in 'with them'?"

"Buttercup, it's the only way to save Blossom." Bubbles pressed. "They were fighting the monster earlier, don't you think it would be easier to ask them what they know about it so far, so we can all think of a way to stop it?"

Buttercup sighed in defeat. She looked at Brick. "So what cha' got?"

"Well, we, uh, know it can be effected by immense heat. But I can't do anything without hurting your sister." Brick stammered.

"And Butch and his electrical abilities are out." Bubbles said sadly, watching Boomer put his unconscious brother down.

"So, first we get it to drop my sister, then we have it easy?" Buttercup summed up.

"Basically, yeah. But how do we do that?" Brick pondered.

They all floated in mid air, options racing through their mind. Boomer looked up excitedly. "I got an idea!"

Brick and Buttercup gave looked at him, utterly surprised. "Really?"

Boomer frowned. "Yes, and it's a good one too! Anyway, Buttercup can you confuse-" The blue ruff was interrupted by another scream from Blossom. They all looked to her way. The monster was destroying more buildings, and every time it would hit a building down, Blossom would scream.

"We need to do this fast. Buttercup-"

"Confuse, gotcha!" Buttercup said, breaking away towards the monster.

"Bubbles, follow my lead." Boomer looked at his redheaded brother. "Brick just get ready to do the Blazing Inferno.

Brick nodded and the three of them flew towards the distracted monster.

_

* * *

What's taking them so long? _Blossom thought, strumming her fingers on the hand that stripped her freedom. The redheaded puff took a mental note that she couldn't feel her legs anymore. _That's not good. _She concluded, scared.

"Uh, can you guys, ah, HELP ME NOW!" Blossom screamed.

"Chill sis. I'm right here!" Buttercup said, zooming by her.

Blossom couldn't help but smile, curious of their plan. The puff leader watched Buttercup fly around the purple beasts head, occasionally kicking his arm or punching his face. _Distraction. _Blossom thought. Brick stealthily flew behind the monster.

Boomer and Bubbles flew, unseen, behind the beast and sneaked up to him so they were approximately at each side of it's head. The blue ruff gave the others a simple hand gesture as a signal. Buttercup nodded and flew away while Boomer, Bubbles, and Brick took a deep breath._ Hope this thing's got ears. _Boomer thought.

Simultaneously, both Boomer and Bubbles screamed into the ears of the monster. It was almost melodic, Boomer's somewhat tenor voice ringing with Bubbles soprano. If it didn't make people's ears bleed, it would actually be nice.

The monster instantly dropped Blossom and brought it's hands to it's ears. Buttercup caught Blossom before she hit the ground. "You okay Bloss?" She asked.

"I can't feel my legs." Blossom said worried. "I can still fly though, I think."

Buttercup dropped her off on top of a stable building. "You were in there a pretty long time Bloss. It's best not to take chances." She grinned. "It's okay, you can keep 'minty' here company." Buttercup shouted behind her shoulder as she flew towards the monster.

Blossom looked over to where the unconscious Butch lay next to her. She looked him over, knowing full well that he was squashed earlier. She sighed in relief. The most he probably has is a minor concussion.

* * *

The monster couldn't take the noise anymore, so it started to swat them away. To the monster it worked. To the blondes, they _had _to move out of the way.

_Take this you purple punk._ Brick thought as he sent a large breath of fire to the unknowing monster. A second later, the monster was running and rolling around, trying to put out the fire that has caught onto it's back.

The ruffs and puff watch the monster roll on the ground, then stop. Bubbles gasped, seeing that the monster was laying on top of the city park.

"Blossom!" Bubbles gasped, beckoning at her sister. "Can you put the monster out before the trees catch on fire?" She pleaded.

Blossom nodded and slowly got up to a standing position. Her legs hurt like hell. "I think my legs are broken!" She called back. She instantly fell back onto her butt. _Yep, definitely broken. _The redhead just shook off the pain and floated towards the enflamed monster heap. She took a deep breath and blew ice cold winds, putting the fire out.

Bubbles smiled and jumped in glee. Blossom let out a week smile and then fell. Brick, being the closest rushed to catch her. Blossom blinked her eyes open. Pink orbs met red ones, then furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?" She breathed.

The red ruff smiled. "Didn't I tell you before? I'm saving you're life you sissie."

Blossom frowned and looked away, yet the ruff leader saw confusion and alertness in her eyes. Brick floated to the building his counterpart was previously on and put her down gently. Butch blinked his eyes open and sat up, scratching his head. "What'sss going onnn?" He slurred, his head gently rocking back and forth.

Brick looked at him with worry but Blossom placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He's fine." She said. "Just a minor concussion. Though he should still lay down and rest, and I'd recommend a cat scan later, just incase."

Brick nodded. He helped his brother back down into a laying position and turned to his counterpart, a serious expression on his face. "Blossom, I know you're worried about 'us'," He started, gesturing to him and his brother. "But you don't have to be. My brothers and I are trying hard to be heroes."

Blossom gave him an unsure look. She turned from him and watched their other siblings attempt to carry the charred creature. The pink puff tipped her chin downwards and sighed. "I think they need you're help."

Brick looked away, somewhat upset at the puff's lack of trust in them. He balled his fists, somewhat offended. He looked up towards their siblings and flew over, trying to get his mind off her.

The monster deemed to be heavier than expected. Buttercup and Bubbles were holding it's arms, while Boomer held one of it's legs, Brick zipped over and supported it's other leg. The ruff leader looked to Buttercup. "Where do we dispose of him?" He asked.

"Dispose?" Buttercup spat.

"We take him to monster island. We always bring the dead monsters there, they have a family you know." Bubbles informed.

Boomer and Brick gave the girls a weird look, then looked at each other and laughed. Dropping the monster in the process. The girls' arms fell at the dead, and unbalanced weight they held. Buttercup hissed angrily and dropped the arm she was supporting making Bubbles yelp at the weight, falling with the monster.

"Will you SHUT UP?" All of them jumped and looked up at the volcano, where the shouting came from.

Boomer looked at Brick. "Oh yeah, I forgot there's a random, active, volcano in the middle of the city, in a park that people come to everyday, where a laboratory filled with destruction houses an evil mutant monkey." He said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. Brick rose an eyebrow at him.

"Who is out there daring to disturb my peaceful planning to rule and destroy with the annoying noise of laughter?" Brick turned his head to see Mojo Jojo walk out of his volcanic laboratory. "I, Mojo JoJo, will have to ask you stop for putting me, Mojo Jojo, in a bad mood, but since I, Mojo Jojo, was in a bad mood in the first place, I will _command _you to do as I say instead. Also, because I'm in a really bad mood, I, Mojo Jojo, demand that you, who disrupted my planning, to come up here and apologize too!" The mutant monkey shouted.

He stopped and his eyes opened widely. "Powerpuff girls!" He spat. He looked at Brick and Boomer and gasped, his eyes growing even wider. "The Rowdyruff boys? Well I haven't seen you since Him-"

"Shut it monkey Jo, we aren't in the mood to listen to you and you're rants." Brick interjected.

"Yeah, we got stuff to say, places to go, things to dispose." Boomer added, glancing at the monster. He chuckled as he watched Bubbles, under the arm of the purple monster, trying hard to wriggle free.

Mojo looked at the monster carcass. "Did you do that?" He said, pointing a gloved finger at the charred monster.

The red ruff sighed, feeling his head slowly throb in irritation. "Yeah, so what if we did?" Brick shot back, narrowing his eyes at his first creator. He would never forgive Mojo, for bringing them into the world, teaching them that wrong was right, demanding from them instantly.

The redhead couldn't help but remember back to the jail cell he and his brothers were first created in. In truth, Brick didn't want to kick butt right away, he can't say the same for his brothers, but he was actually intimidated. The place looked like a butt-kicking area, so he thought it was the most appropriate way to start. Plus, it didn't help that _butt-kicking _was what Mojo created them to do in the first place. But being the rowdyruff he is, he had to respect his creators orders. _Creators... Alex! _Brick remembered.

Mojo Jojo's eyes turned red and he waved his arms in the air furiously, whining and screaming like a psycho, mutant, monkey would. Buttercup made a face of annoyance. "Will you just shut up Mojo and go back to whatever you were doing?" She asked, more like suggested, actually it was along the lines of a command.

Mojo calmed down relatively enough to narrow his eyes at the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. He stomped into his volcano lab and shut the door.

Brick glanced at Boomer. "Glad that's over," He turned to Buttercup. "Will it take long to bring it to monster island? Because we got people to look for." The red ruff saw from the corner of his eye Boomer look around in realization.

"Not too long it you can fly fast." Buttercup snickered.

"Guys, uh little help here." Bubbles squeaked from below. Unfortunately, no one heard her.

"Heh, then it'll only take a second." Brick boasted.

"Uh, please?" The blue puff pleaded

"We'll see about that!" Buttercup shot back narrowing her eyes.

"HEY GUYS!" Bubbles screamed. Unfortunately she screamed a bit to loud and Brick and Buttercup were blown a bit away. _Oops. _The blonde thought.

Boomer landed next to her. "You have to learn to control that you know." He said offering his hand in assistance.

"Hey, I'm still learning." She said apologetically. "I bet you have these moments too!" She grabbed his hand and he pulled her free. He had to pull so hard that she fell on top of him. "Oh sorry." Bubbles said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it." Boomer replied, not thinking much of it. She climbed off him as Brick and Buttercup flew toward them.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry..." Bubbles rambled.

Brick narrowed his eyes. "It's fine. Let's just get this monster thing over

* * *

"Come back quickly!" Blossom yelled at her departing siblings. There was a noise behind her and she looked to see Butch sitting up.

"Where am I?" He said, scratching his head. He saw Blossom staring at him. "And why am I wherever I am with you?" He said harshly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She narrowed her eyes back with distrust. "It's not like I _want _to be here right now." She sighed. "Our siblings are bringing the monster back to monster island. They'll be back soon."

"Oh," The green ruff said, still rubbing his head. "Leaving me with you?" He said, getting angry.

Blossom wrinkled her nose. "You had to rest, I can't really walk, so I'm watching over you."

Butch glared at her. "I don't need to be watched over," He said coldly. "And last time I remember, you can fly."

"I'm too weak to." Blossom pouted. She took a deep breath and sighed. _Arguing with him won't help. _She looked up to see Butch shivering. He pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Wa-wa-what the ha-hell!" He said angrily. "B-breath is su-su-suppuh-posed to b-be warm!"

"Oh!" Blossom gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, my sister's and I are still practicing with these newfound powers."

Butch shook it off, and glared at her. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked away, staring at the destroyed buildings around him. He remembered the time's when he and his brother's would actually do the destroying, and the great, fun, exciting feeling that came with it. He narrowed his eyes, feeling himself twitch. He wrapped his arms around himself. _Damn it, that feeling..._

Blossom studied the green ruff. He didn't look psycho at all, at least not anymore. Earlier, he was shaking like crazy when fighting that monster, and now, he looked almost vulnerable. She watched him look around, and hold himself. The pink puff tilted her head slightly, wondering what the boy was thinking.

_Butch sure is a strange one. _She thought, but being the omniscient person she is, she reached out and touched Butch's shoulder, making him flinch at her touch.

The ruff turned and glared at her. "What?" He hissed, annoyed.

Blossom frowned. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't _hate _you, I'm annoyed by you. Plus, you're so uptight and prissy. I mean, why did you always have to kick our asses all those times before? We were just having fun!" He said crossing his arms.

"We only attack you when you threaten the city!" She shot back.

"That's what's so annoying about you freaks!" Butch yelled. "Why do you try to protect this pathetic city, or town, or village, whatever? I understand the protecting of people, but why do you have to protect the buildings? It can be rebuilt easily!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at him. "We protect this _place_, because we love it here. Protecting buildings is also protecting the people. People work in these building to provide for loved ones, people live in some of these buildings, and some of these buildings provide necessities that make everyday life, for them, possible. Plus it takes some time and a lot of money to make these buildings."

Butch flattened his eyebrows in defeat. "Whatever, but why do you _love_ this place? What's it got for you?"

Blossom sighed. "We love the people in it, protecting the town, protects the people we love. Plus, some areas mean a lot to us as heroes. For example." She continued, pointing to the center of the park. "See that tree statue down there, that's where the city's squirrels store their nuts. It's there because Bubbles and Bullet saved the town and helped the squirrels."

Butch gave Blossom a stern look. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

Blossom put her arms to her hips. "No, it's true! I understand that so far, this place means nothing to you, but we have been living here for a long time now, and it means a lot to us." She said angrily.

The raven haired boy crossed his arms and huffed. Before he can think of anything to say back, the building underneath them shook. "What the-"

They both looked over to the volcano lab which split open, revealing a large cannon. The cannon moved until it pointed directly at them, and prepared to shoot. _Crap. _Butch thought. He was flew into the air then stopped abruptly when he heard a whimper. He looked over to see Blossom trying to get up. The ruff looked up to the sky than back to her. _Damn it! _He thought as he flew back for her.

The redhead thought quickly and blasted the rooftop, sending her into the air, just barely making it out. She was sent flying straight into Butch. The green ruff grunted upon impact and both tumbled onto another rooftop.

"OW!" He yelled at her as he pushed her off of him. Blossom's eyes widened as the cannon directed its next blast towards her.

The pink puff looked back to Butch. "Hurry Butch!"

The ruff glared at her, and took off, leaving her on the roof. The puff reacted quickly and grabbed his pant leg. Butch looked down at her angrily. "Let go! I can't fly right with you holding onto my leg!"

The pink puff looked down at the remains of the building they were just on and sighed in relief. Then Butch grabbed her wrists, bringing her up to eye level. He floated above the park, holding Blossom apart from him. The pink eyed girl looked down in horror. "No, Butch don't!" She begged.

"Why not! Why should I help you?" He shouted in her face. He looked into her pink eyes, stricken with fear. He grinned evilly, at her uneasy silence. "You see! You have no reason don't you!"

Blossom looked back down to the park then back to Butch, then to the cannon, slowly turning towards them, then back to Butch. She felt cold sweat drop from her cheek. "Butch, please?" She asked in anxiety. She felt his hold loosen on her wrists. "Butch!" She whimpered.


	4. Purple and Orange

**Wow, these are really long.**

**Anyway this originally were chapters 11 and 12.  
**

**Please inform me of any errors.**

**Some changes include the tension between Butch and Blossom, Brick and Blossom's conversation, Bubbles feelings towards the Rowdyruffs, and Blossom's wound. You'll find out.  
**

* * *

Suddenly, she was pulled along with him towards another building, as the cannon's beam sped past them. She was dropped, rather roughly onto another stable building, away from harm. Buildings being destroyed was heard in the distance. "Stay here." He ordered. Blossom bit her lip, but decided to just be grateful for his strange act of kindness. The green ruff flew towards the cannon and positioned himself to make an optic blast.

Blossom widened her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Butch looked back at her. "I'm going to blast it, duh." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a beam cannon, if you blast it, it might create a huge explosion. Don't take the risk and destroy the entire city."

The green ruff clenched his teeth. _She's just as annoying as Brick. _"What do _you_ propose to do then?"

"I say we dismantle it."

"How do 'we' do that, you might be able to, but I can't." He said angrily.

Blossom pondered again, thinking of options. "How about you take out Mojo? Without anyone controlling it the easier."

Butch grinned. "Easy." Without another word, he flew towards the cannon as fast as he can. Apparently Mojo interpreted this because smaller guns protruded from the volcano. The guns targeted Butch and shot hot rocks of lava at him. Butch yelped and evaded the rocks. _Shit. _He thought. He flew away a relative distance and howled his battle cry.

"It's not going to work Butch." He heard Blossom yell from the distance. "It's hot lava rocks, it'll just absorb you're energy hits."

_If I could only... _Butch thought looking at his charged hands. "Well I guess I have to hit it from afar then." He said, grinning slyly. He pulled his hands back and, with a throwing motion, threw his hands out in front of him. Electricity surged through his arms and zapped through the air, hitting incoming lava rocks. _It worked! _He smirked at Blossom who rolled her pink eyes.

He shot more rocks down until Blossom interrupted. "Butch stop!" He heard her scream.

"What?!" He yelled back. She pointed down under him with fear in her eyes. Underneath him, an immense fire started on the trees and the grass of the park from the crumbled rocks. "DAMN IT!" He shouted.

_

* * *

Look what he did, and he can't even put it out! _Blossom thought. _I have to do something about it! _She attempted to fly, floating off her butt. She was still weak, but she can still fly. The problem was, she couldn't fly as fast or as high as she would need to get out of harm's way.

The pink puff landed on a building somewhat near where Butch escaped more lava rocks. He stopped with the lightning and focused on evading. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched her fists, she concentrated that icy, cold feeling she always had in her and blew, hoping it would come out more of a focused, icy blast than a wind. She blinked her eyes open. Nothing.

The redhead sighed, hanging her head. She burrowed her head into her hands, only to pull back from the cold. Her hands, they were radiating a white tint. She brought her hand up to her face, she could feel a cool air around them. Blossom opened her palm out in front of her and a tiny frost blew over. She grinned.

_

* * *

Come on Butch, Think! _He escaped more rocks and faintly heard a maniacal laugh. _Mojo. _The green ruff thought, narrowing his eyes. He didn't notice another rock heading strait for him. Butch inwardly cursed himself for dropping his guard when out of nowhere, an icicle put the lava rock out. Butch turned to where it came from and saw Blossom, sitting on the edge of a building, a grin plastered on her face. Even more, her hands swirled with snow.

"I thought I told you to stay!" He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

The pink puff sighed. "I'll take care of the rocks, you go for Mojo!" She said.

"I don't need you're help." He shouted back at her, stubbornly.

The pink puff lowered her eyebrows at his persistence. "I'm putting those rocks out whether you like it or not, I don't give a damn!"

Butch gave her another heated glare but let it slide. "What about the park fire!" He said looking down.

Blossom looked down then back up. "I can't cover you at the same time! It's best to get rid of Mojo first before he does anything else, so it's going to have to wait."

Butch evaded more rocks. "We'll have to do this quick!" He grumbled.

"Depends on you!"

The ruff snorted at her conceited tone. "Then you better keep up!" He snickered. Blossom just rolled her eyes as she prevented more rocks from coming at him.

* * *

"Curse those Poweruff girls." Mojo said aloud. Watching Butch and Blossom working together. _I thought Him got rid of those boys a while ago, and now they're here? _It wasn't too hard to assume that the professor probably recreated them and, along with the girls, taught them how to become _good. _Mojo scoffed at the word.

He looked into the screen, showing the outside view of his laboratory. "Why is Blossom all the way over there?" He asked aloud, taking a moment to contemplate. He chuckled, "Well, whatever reason, it matters not, for I, Mojo Jojo, will just take advantage of this opportunity!" He said, laughing sadistically. He took hold of his beam cannon controls and focused onto the girl sitting on the building smiling an evil smile. "Good bye Powerpuff girl!"

* * *

Butch quickly flew across the playground towards the volcano until he noticed the cannon moving towards his direction. _I can't stop now. _He thought, as he picked up speed. He blinked when the cannon skip past him. He sighed in relief but then he stopped in midair. _Blossom! _He thought. The cannon stopped and his eyes followed where it pointed to and it was strait at the pink puff.

Blossom was too busy stopping the lava rocks that she didn't even notice. She looked at Butch, confused at why he stopped. "Watch out!" He shouted, pointing at the cannon. She turned and saw the cannon and gasped helplessly. Butch bolted towards her, but was hit in the back with another lava rock. He fell, watching the cannon charge it's beam with one closed eye. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Blossom's scream.

* * *

Butch squeezed his eyes shut, Blossom's scream still ringing in his ears. _Why won't it go away? _He thought. He knew he was still falling, but he didn't care. For some reason, he was prepared for impact with the ground, maybe it's that 'guilt' feeling they were talking about some weeks ago. _Is this what guilt feels like?_

"No silly, this is flying!" A jumpy voice said. Butch opened his eyes in shock. He saw a girl smiling down at him. Half of her brown hair was pulled back and the rest were blown wildly behind her as she flew. _What the hell? Flying!_ She was flying him to another nearby building, but what caught the ruffs attention the most was that her eyes were orange!

The girl dropped him off on the building. "Peace!" She said, giving him the ever so popular peace sign with her hands and flew away. Butch dropped to his knees, mouth agape. He watched her fly away. _Who was that? _He heard someone shuffle next to him. The green ruff turned and saw Blossom, she was lying next to him, her eyes closed. He looked around only to see another person, with short black hair, jump off the building.

"Wait!" He shouted. He got up and ran to where she jumped off. He looked around, but there was no one there.

"Butch?" Blossom said quietly from behind him. Butch went over to the pink puff.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her sit up. He still shaken in awe.

"Yeah." She replied holding her head. She her eyes shot open hurriedly. The pink puff sat up abruptly, turning in all direction in confusion.

"She's- oof!" Butch started, but was accidentally smacked in her frantic search. He held his chin. "HEY!" He said, grabbing her flailing arms.

"Did you talk to her?" Blossom asked quickly, struggling to get her arms free.

Butch angrily shook his head. "Calm down! I only caught a glimpse of her, but then she jumped off. I didn't even see her fly off!" He said in wonder, letting her go. "What happened to you? I thought for sure you were done for!"

"So did I," Blossom replied, stretching her arms. "But then I opened my eyes, and there was some kind of barrier, protecting me, then someone came from behind me and pulled me out of the way. I thought it was you at first, but then she said to calm down, because I was shaking like crazy. So then I thought, Buttercup, but when I looked up, her eyes were purple!"

"I was saved from someone too! Some chick with orange eyes!" Butch replied.

Blossom flattened her eyebrows. "Don't refer to girls as 'chicks'. It's degrading and I find it offensive."

Butch crossed his arms. "Whatever."

She eyed him, but continued never the less. "Then I saw this flash of red, but that's all I recall."

Butch and Blossom sat, thinking for a moment, then together said. "Mojo!" They both turned to see Mojo's cannon, _destroyed_! Blossom gasped and flew towards the cannon with caution. She looked around, no lava rocks heading towards her, no burning park, no- no burning park?! Blossom changed course and flew down to the park quickly, there were no signs of a fire anywhere.

Butch floated next to her. "Hey, your legs feeling better?"

She looked down. "Yeah, it is!" She said surprised. Because of the chemical X in their body, it's not that surprising to heal quickly, but with her condition earlier, she predicted that it would have taken at least a couple days before she can walk again. So being healed in the same day was a shocker.

"Blossom! Butch!" Blossom and Butch turned their heads, to see their siblings fly towards them.

"What happened?" Brick asked, noticing the destroyed cannon.

"Blossom you're walking!" Bubbles said happily.

"Did he do anything to you Blossom?" Buttercup asked, glaring at Butch. Butch crossed his arms.

Boomer didn't say anything. He watched Butch and Buttercup bicker, Bubbles fuss over Blossom, and Brick steam for being ignored. Boomer just sighed. The four of them, Brick, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer, went to monster island quickly, but weren't so lucky on the way home. Bubbles wanted to save a breached whale, Buttercup was hungry, Brick freaked when a huge tidal wave almost engulfed them, and Boomer learned that imitating a chicken to mock Brick isn't a good idea in front of a hungry Buttercup.

"Meow." Boomer looked behind him and saw a black cat, playing with the grass.

Boomer looked towards his siblings again. They were still too preoccupied with each other to notice. He bent down and knelt in front of the cat. "Hi little dude." Boomer said, he reached to pet the cat, but it took a step back and hissed at his hand. Boomer frowned. "Ok, I won't pet you, geeze!" He stood up and stepped towards the group again when the cat walked in his way, stopping him. It meowed again, looking up at him and purred, rubbing against his legs. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He said, petting the cat. _Did that cat just frown at me? _He thought, as he pet it.

"Bubbles, I'm fine, I know it's weird but I can walk now, ok? If you will excuse me." Blossom said as Bubbles pouted. The pink puff turned to Brick and started conversing about what happened.

Bubbles huffed. _I think I'll go talk to Boomer. _She thought. Their trip to monster island wasn't that long, but Bubbles, being the most gentle, attempted to accept what they were claiming to be, though she was always still on her toes. Plus, it didn't take long for her to develop a crush on her counterpart.

The blonde puff walked over to where Boomer knelt, petting a black cat. "Ooh, a cat!" Bubbles chipped, skipping over. "How cute." Boomer looked at Bubbles annoyed. He found it hard to believe that someone could forgive another so quickly. Especially him and his brothers. On their way to monster island, Bubbles seemed _happy _to converse with either him, or his brother, as if their fights in the past never happened. He still kept a grudge on the blue puff for stealing his clothes, impersonating him, and making him look like a fool in front of his brothers. His brothers teased him for days. _She can't possibly like us so fast. She's probably pretending._

The cat meowed and jumped on Bubbles' lap, Boomer frowned. _And now she took the cat. _"I think she likes me!" Bubbles said, as the cat licked her cheek.

Boomer crossed his arms. "I doubt it." He said looking away. The cat jumped from Bubbles' arms and ran towards the volcano.

"Oh, come back here kitty, we have to find your family." Bubbles shouted at the cat. The cat stopped a bit away and meowed loudly at them. "Come on Boomer, I think she want's us to follower her." Bubbles said tugging on Boomer's sleeve.

"Then go ahead, I'm staying here." Boomer said stubbornly.

Bubbles pouted, but then let go of Boomer and flew towards the cat. Boomer watched Bubbles for a second then sighed, his curiosity taking the best of his judgment, and followed after. Bubbles smiled at Boomer as he landed next to her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and they followed the cat, side by side.

* * *

"It was, at first, a normal Mojo moment, but because it was just the two of us, and I was temporarily disabled, it turned out to be harder then we thought." Blossom explained, answering Brick's question. Brick nodded, listening intently. "Then, just as Butch was close enough, I wasn't paying attention and the cannon was pointed at me. When I noticed, I stopped covering Butch, and he got hit by a rock. Since he was too far, he couldn't come save me."

"But, then what happened? Because you're fine." Brick asked.

"I'm better than fine." Blossom said, stretching her legs. "Someone saved us. I'm pretty sure there were three of them. One to take out the cannon, one to save me, and one to save Butch."

"Wait, why did Butch need saving?"

"Because he thought I was for sure dead and he was hit, so he was falling into the burning park, but anyway so-"

"Hold up," Brick interrupted. Blossom crossed her arms in irritation. "The park was on fire? It looks fine."

"I know, I don't know what happened, but anyway, the persons that saved us just dropped us on a building and left!" Blossom put her hands on her hips. "That's all I know. Then you guys came as I was about to examine the cannon."

"Good idea, we can find out what kind of powers, at least one of them, has."

"My thoughts exactly." Blossom said, giving him a small smile. Both her and Brick flew up towards the huge cannon. The cannon was still in good condition from the base, until it reached the opening. The metal around the opening were in bad condition and bent away from the cannon. The redheads looked over the cannon in silence.

Blossom smiled at Brick arrogantly. "The cannon-"

"The cannon was somehow sealed at the muzzle face and the beam inside exploded through it, but overheated the cannon at the same time." Brick interrupted, still staring at the cannon. He put his hand to his chin. "Sucks for Mojo." He mumbled.

Blossom slumped, wide-eyed. "Woah, where did that come from?"

Brick looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Brick," Blossom started, tilting her head to the side, her hair sweeping to one side of her shoulder. "You're smarter than I thought."

Brick just shrugged. "I'm interested in a lot of stuff."

The pink puff eyed her counterpart, recalling that in the past, he would spell 'dumb' without a 'b'. _Wow, their taking this very seriously if they studied for it. _Unfortunately, Blossom still didn't trust the Rowdyruff boys, thinking that they were planning to deceive them or trick them in someway. They haven't seen each other in a month before today, which Blossom thought was enough time to learn as much.

Blossom grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "I have to say, I've underestimated you." She said to Brick. _Play it cool Bloss._

Brick rose an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks?" He said, unsure if it was a complement or not. In truth, Brick knew a lot, he just buried it deep inside his head, thinking that his brothers, or his creators, wouldn't appreciate it if he was smarter than them. He was brought up thinking that Blossom was just a stupid girl, but since she and he thought a lot alike, he then believed that he would look just as stupid if he showed it. That would probably explain why he would always put others down, like his brother Boomer in example, for being stupid, hoping that it would put attention away from him. But recently, he has been letting his knowledge slip, and so far, no disappointing outcomes.

"Brick look over here!" Brick turned to Blossom. She was closely studying the cannon's exploded muzzle swell. Brick flew over to where she was. She pointed to a slowly descending, yellow liquid. The liquid quickly disappeared, leaving a lined groove in the metal.

"Acid!" They said simultaneously. They both looked at each other in surprise. Brick blinked, noticing how close their faces were. He gulped and floated a little away, hoping not to give way of his insecurity or blushing face. _Her eye lashes are so long… _He thought. He lowered his eyebrows, hating himself for thinking such an embarrassing thought.

He cleared his throat and forced his blood away from his face. "So this person, had some kind of 'acid' power. Any idea how she uses it?" He said, looking away.

Blossom straitened up and gave Brick a curious look. "How would you know it was a she?"

Brick gave her a look, then blinked in realization. "Oh yeah, well we, my brother's and I, we were kind of recreated by this scientist, Alex. I hope he's alright, somewhere." Brick said getting worried and off topic.

Blossom floated towards him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine," She said smiling. "Go on with you're story."

"Well, he created us around two weeks ago, and his friend, Doug, also created another super-powered trio who was founded by Sam, Alex's sister's old roommate, who moved here, And we all just learned recently that what Sam was telling about them were true, apparently, because Alex's sister saw us. That's why we are here in the first place, to find out who these people are, and... I don't know what Alex wants to do, but he dragged us here anyway." Brick finished.

Blossom looked at him, and analyzed his expression. _He's good, no signs of lying. So far it seems legit. _She floated up to him and narrowed her pink eyes.

Brick bit his bottom lip leaning away from her. "What?"

The pink puff opened her mouth but was interrupted by Bubbles. "Blossom, Blossom!" She said, hurriedly flying towards them.

"Bubbles!" The pink puff turned, letting Brick slide a hand down his heated face.

"Where's Boomer?" Brick asked, noticing the blonde's worried face. Bubbles just gulped and pointed towards Mojo's lab.

Brick and Blossom shared a look. "Mojo!" They said in unison.

* * *

"Just because you've been a hero longer than I have, doesn't mean I can't _become _one!"

"_Because _you were a bad guy in the first place, means I have the _right _not to believe you!"

"It's not _our _fault we were created by Mojo Jojo in the first place!" Butch shouted.

"Well, than that's too bad, it happened that way!" Buttercup said smugly, putting her hands to her hips. She has been arguing with Butch for a while now, and so far, she's winning.

Butch glared at her, than he smirked and crossed his arms. "Well maybe if you didn't _help _Mojo become who he is now..."

Buttercup gasped, taken aback by the comment. She clenched her fists. "You take that back, you weren't even born, you don't know half of the story!"

"Well, than that's too bad, it happened that way!" Butch mocked.

"You want a piece of me green boy?" Buttercup growled.

"Is that the best you can do, Butter_butt?" _He said slyly.

Buttercup walked closer to him. "Psycho!"

"Sissie!" He shot back.

"Prick!"

"Ditz!"

"Cantankerous freak!"

"Overbearing feline!"

"Insane jerk!"

"Violent SLUT!"

Buttercup gasped. The green ruff snickered. She looked around her, her sister's were no where in sight. She narrowed her eyes at her counterpart. "Brainsick DICK!" She then blinked. _Where are her sisters?_

"What's wrong, crybaby needs her sisters?" Butch asked annoyed.

The dark haired puff turned back to Butch and gave him a cold stare, forgetting about where her sisters were. "You egotistical creep!"

"Obdurate..."

"Maladjusted..."

"Pallid..."

* * *

Bubble's threw her hands in the air, waving them in distress. "El gato! Flores hermosas, y vides tiradas de-" She jabbered.

Blossom put both her hands on the frantic Bubbles' shoulders. "Bubble's calm down, start from the beginning." The pink puff soothed.

"And in English." Brick added. Blossom gave him a stern look.

Bubbles took a deep breath. "Boomer and I followed this cat into Mojo's lab, it feels and looks really different in there and I got scared, but Boomer wasn't, he wanted to keep going, so I followed but then vines shot out of nowhere and I closed my eyes and ran! But then I lost Boomer and the cat, so I flew up, which is hard because of all the trees-"

_Trees? _Blossom thought, she shot a glance at Brick who rose an eyebrow at her. The pink eyed puff just shrugged and turned back to Bubbles.

"-so then I came here!" Bubbles breathed. She looked at Brick and Blossom, her blue eyes filled with worry. "So come on let's go!" Bubbles called behind her as she flew back to the volcano.

Brick and Blossom looked at each other again. _Where's Mojo then? _The two asked themselves as they followed Bubbles. They landed on Mojo's front door. Brick opened it, the three of them peeked inside. It was dark and humid. They all took a step into the lab. Blossom felt the bottom of her shoe squish onto something moist, she looked down to see that the floors were covered in moss. She looked up, you couldn't see the ceiling for there were too much canopy trees, though, a little bit further, there was a clear stream of light, no doubt coming from the hole Bubbles made in the ceiling.

"What the?" Brick said, looking up, amazed.

"I know it's weird!" Bubbles said, pushing apart some jungle foliage as they walked.

"Brick, this must be someone else's power." Blossom said turning to her counterpart. "I guess she specializes in phytology or botany."

Brick widened his red eyes. "That must explain why the park is in good condition."

"What does phytology mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Wow!" Blossom said, looking around. Bubbles frowned at being ignored and walked a bit further ahead. "They must be really skilled if they can pull this off." She turned to Brick, her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think they are more 'in tune' with their powers than us?"

Brick swat at a fly then rubbed his chin. "You're right, but that doesn't make sense, we just recently got these powers, and they were created around two weeks ago, like us."

"When did you get you're powers?" The pink puff asked Brick.

"A little over a month ago, before Alex recreated us." Brick explained. "Why?"

"We got our powers three months ago." Blossom smirked. "These people are definitely girls, because girls _do _mature faster than boys. Meaning, they had _a lot _more experience with their powers in just _two_ weeks."

The ruff leader frowned. "Why does it matter, they are _way_ more experienced than you and you're supposedly 'older' than them." He said, crossing his arms.

His counterpart paused. "You're right," She agreed, frowning. "Why are they so good?"

"Blossom, watch out!" The redhead heard her sister scream. Before she could acknowledge what was going on, a vine grabbed the pink puff from behind. Brick jumped at Blossom, grabbing her hand, trying to pull her free, but the vine wouldn't leg go. It slowly pulled the puff and ruff up to the trees.

"Blossom!" Bubble's shouted, reaching out to her sibling.

* * *

_Where did that girl go? _Boomer thought. The black cat meowed loudly at Boomer. The blond ruff felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down at the cat.

"She might be in trouble, as much as I don't want to, I have to save her. I'm trying to be a hero." He said, smiling at the cat. He rose an eyebrow. "Did you just roll your eyes?" He said to the cat. The cat looked away from him and started to groom itself, licking at its forelegs. The ruff just shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination. He started to look around again, his thoughts going back to Bubbles.

_"Boomer, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." Bubbles said, trembling next to him at the labs entrance._

_"That's weird." He said aloud. Bubbles tugged at his arm._

_"Let's just go."_

_"No, didn't you want to explore. Plus the cat isn't afraid, it's going further." He said, pointing at the cat. The cat didn't seem to like plants, it was shredding apart a leafy plant. He walked in and Bubbles, though reluctantly, followed him._

_"Ooh, look Boomer, such pretty flowers!" Bubbles said, kneeling next to beautiful yellow flowers._

_He knelt next to her and gasped in excitement. "Oh, that's a Michay-" He started._

_"Berberis Darwinii!" Bubbles exclaimed, happily. She grinned at Boomer, "I always wanted to see one."_

_He blinked. "Was that the scientific name?"_

_Bubbles shook her head happily. "No, Latin name. I read about it, but there were no pictures, so I couldn't recognize it."_

_He rose an eyebrow. "What book?" He said, getting interested._

_Bubbles smiled at him. "I bought this picture book, about flowers, but someone ripped the picture out. So I memorized everything about the Michay so I can search it up on the internet. But I haven't gotten the chance."_

Boomer subconsciously put his hand behind his head nervously. _I should return that ripped picture. _He thought, remembering the time he and his brothers broke into a bookstore.

The cat meowed loudly behind him. Boomer looked at the cat, annoyed. "Will you quit the meo-" Bubble's scream was heard, not to far from him. "-wing?" Boomer finished, looking to the direction of the scream.

* * *

"Don't let go!" Brick said, pulling on Blossom's arm.

"Ow!" The pink eyed puff said as Brick pulled harder. "Brick it's not going to work, it's too strong!" _Why am I always in need of saving? _She thought.

Bubbles looked up in fear. She then grit her teeth. _First Boomer, now my sister? Oh no you don't! _Lasers shot out from her blue eyes, cutting the vine, making Blossom and Brick fall. Bubbles gasped and ran over to them.

"Didn't think of that." Brick said, sitting up, adjusting his hat.

"Thanks Bubbles." Blossom said getting up. She narrowed her eyes at Brick. "No help from you."

Brick opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"Bubbles?!" Boomer said, appearing from the thick vegetation. "Blossom? Brick?"

"Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Boomer, what happened here?" Brick asked his brother.

The blue eyed boy just shook his head. "I don't know. It was like this when we got here." Bubbles nodded next to him, her blond ponytails bouncing.

Blossom and Brick stood there, silently contemplating the mystery of these three girls. Bubbles looked to Boomer. "Where's the cat?" As if on cue, the cat appeared from the bushes behind Boomer and yawned, stretching it's mouth and showing off sharp, pointy teeth. "There you are!" Bubbles said happily as the cat jumped into her open arms. Blossom glanced at the cat, the cat was staring at her.

_Those eyes... _Blossom blinked.

Brick frowned. "I hate cats." He said expressionless. "Why is that _thing _here anyway?"

The black cat hissed at Brick. The blue puff held her defensively, and away from Brick. "The cat's actually the reason we're here in the first place." Boomer replied.

"She wanted to show us something." Bubbles said, putting the cat back down. It meowed at her and ran through the bushes.

"Follow her!" Blossom ordered. The pink leader pushed leaves away as Bubbles followed behind her.

Brick and Boomer shared a look. "Why do they keep insisting it's a 'she'?" Boomer asked. His redheaded leader just shrugged as they followed the girls.

* * *

After about ten minutes of following the cat, Brick started getting annoyed. "Why are we following a cat?" He complained.

Boomer looked around them. "I don't remember Mojo's lab being so big."

The cat stopped and jumped on a log and sat. Blossom looked at the cat curiously. The cat meowed, licking it's paw. "What are you trying to say girl?"

The cat meowed again, louder this time. Boomer and Bubbles leaned towards the cat. "What does it want Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

The cat got up from her sitting position and meowed again, looking up. "I don't know..." Blossom said.

"This is useless!" Brick said, getting cranky. They were all sweating from the humidity and all the trudging around in the lab.

Meow.

"What is it girl?"

Meow.

"Is she hungry?"

Meow

"Who said it's a she?"

MEOW! The cat growled, getting frustrated. Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick heard a muffled cry. The for of them looked up and gasped.

There was Mojo, hanging from a vine, all tied up, upside down, and gagged. The monkey blinked it's eyes sleepily, noticing the girls and boys. He started shouting though his words were muffled by the gag.

Blossom smiled. "Well there's Mojo."

Boomer looked at his first creator and smirked, he turned to the group. "As you can see everybody, the rare Mojungle monkey, in it's natural habitat, just hanging around I say." He said with an Australian accent.

Mojo's eyes turned red in irritation at the kids laughing at him. He started to curse them, but fortunately, the kids only heard muffled words.

Blossom giggled and pulled her hair up, trying to cool down from all the heat. Bubbles gasped in shock. "Blossom! Did you get bit by a bug or something?"

Blossom gave her blond sister a look of worry. "Why? Is something wrong?"

The blue puff walked over to her sister and pulled the tangled red hair from sticking to her neck and again gasped loudly. "You have a bite on your neck!"

Brick and Boomer crowded around Blossom, the three of them examining the mark. "You were definitely bit, but not from a bug." Brick concluded.

"If it was it would have to big a huge bug." Boomer pointed out.

Blossom's pink eyes widened. "Is it that big? Is it a bad bite?" She said in distress.

"It's pretty big." Brick said slowly, not wanting to worry her more. "But it looks to be a snake bite, it's just two puncture marks about two inches apart from each other. They're parallel to you're neck, so it's so big, it had to bite you, it's jaw perpendicular to you're neck."

Bubbles and Boomer gave Brick weird looks. "What?" They both asked.

Blossom gasped, slapping her hand over the wound. "So whatever it is it's huge! But it doesn't hurt…"

"We should still find out whether or not there was venom involved." Brick said, looking for a way out.

"Finally, we're getting out of here." Bubbles said joyously, she looked around in confusion. "Where's the cat?" She asked, her smile disappearing.

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" A dark haired girl shouted, stretching her arms and legs.

"Do what?" A higher voice cheerily asked.

"The whole jungle thing! Do you know how hard it was to bring them to him? Why couldn't you just tie him up and leave him lying on the floor or something." The other said, annoyed.

"Well, we were on top of a volcano! It reminded me of Chile, and I miss Chile! With the air condition off, it felt really good, it felt like Chile! Then I thought. 'Wouldn't it be nice if I had my own little Chile here?' So I made-"

"Quit gallivanting you two." A voice sternly, yet friendly, said with a British accent. "No worries though, you did just ace."

"Why did we do that again?" The dark haired girl grumbled, scratching her head.

"What kind of question is that?" The British voice asked, surprised. "They were in need of our assistance, we couldn't just sit on our bums and watch helplessly from the sidelines!"

"But I thought we were trying to keep them from finding out about us?" The higher voice asked, confused.

"We still are." The British voice said quietly. "Do you see? They will try to aid us if the find out, and I will not allow them to fight this war."

* * *

**Ah ah ah! Don't spoil it for those who don't know yet!**

**Please tell me what you think about changes or the story over all**

**by simply wrapping your fingers around the mouse,**

**bringing the lil arrow to the link that says review,**

**and applying slight pressure with your index finger until you hear a _click._**

**-Warning- If you hear cracking and the remains of the destroyed mouse lies underneath your shaky hand, then that's not _slight _pressure.**

**and I shouldn't be held responsible.  
**


	5. True Sons and Doubtful Daughters

**Another rewritten chapter finished!**

**Chapter 5 up!**

* * *

Blossom paced briskly around their room, lost in her thoughts. Bubbles sat on her side of their color-coded bed, watching her pink sister while hugging her purple spotted toy octopus, Octi. The blue puff momentarily turns her attention from her sister, to Buttercup as she strolled into the room.

The dark-haired puff stopped and put her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. "She's still like that?" She asked her blonde sister. Bubbles just nodded. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the puff leader. "Hey leader girl…"

Blossom wasn't listening. She was too busy remembering what Brick said the night before.

"_I'm sorry kids, but visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow." Officer Giustizia said._

_The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys walked out of the Police station. Butch kicked the ground angrily. "Stupid hours!"_

_Buttercup crossed her arms and growled at him. "I'll tell you what's stupid!"_

_Blossom just sighed as her sister and Butch argued. The ruff leader walked up to her, his eyebrows lowered. "Why don't they understand that this is important business?"_

"_Because it really isn't that important, asking Mojo what happened or who kicked his butt, is for our selfish benefit." Blossom said, intellectually._

"_I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Brick said quietly. He looked at his counterpart with a serious expression. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I think these girls have been 'recreated'."_

"_What do you mean?" Blossom asked, her eyebrows furrowing._

"_I mean, they were 'recreated' two weeks ago, like us. For example, when Him recreated us, back when you guys, uh, 'defeated' us for the first time…" Brick said blushing. He looked away then turned back to his counterpart, his face serious again and continued. "Then when Alex recreated us, we still had our powers and memories from before. Do you think, that you and you're sisters, weren't the 'first' Powerpuffs?"_

_The 'first' Powerpuffs…_

"… So I call her brush, Bubbles you can have that shirt that you liked-" Buttercup was saying.

Blossom blinked. "Wait, what are you talking about?" The puff leader asked her sisters. She looked around the room, most of her stuff was scattered around, her clothes, her books, her pens, notebooks, hair accessories, etc. She looked at Bubbles, who still sat on the bed, but her face was filled with worry as she looked over some of the items.

"We're just deciding which of your stuff we would want to keep, since you became a walking, mumbling, statue!" Buttercup replied as she brushed her hair with Blossom's pink brush.

"I don't want to take Blossom's stuff!" Bubbles cried. The blonde squeezed Octi harder, making it the saddest looking stuffed animal in the room.

Blossom crossed her arms. "I was just thinking!" She raised an eyebrow._ How can one 'walk' yet be a statue?_

"You've been thinking the whole morning! Will you give it a rest? Knowing you, we will find out in no time." The raven haired puff shot.

"Of _course, _I'll find out soon, but I need to 'think' to do so!" Blossom shouted back. The doorbell was heard and Bubbles has stopped crying.

"I'll get it!" The Professor called, from downstairs. Blossom and Buttercup glared at each other. Bubbles' head switched from one sister to the other. The blonde sighed, wiped the tears from her eyes, got up and went towards the door. Her sigh didn't go unnoticed, for her sisters broke each other's gaze to watch their sister leave the room. Blossom closed her eyes in guilt while Buttercup crossed her arms and looked away in shame.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry," Blossom started, rubbing the side of her arm. "I know you're just worried about me, I'm just trying to figure this out. This mystery is eating my brain out."

Buttercup frowned, still avoiding eye contact. "You can say that again." She said quietly.

The pink puff smiled. Buttercup wasn't the apologizing type, so getting a response so quickly is a good sign.

Bubbles poked her head through the door. "They're here." She said simply. As quickly as she came, she left.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other. _Now to get to the bottom of this. _Buttercup smiled at her sister before leaving the room. Blossom took a moment to regain her thoughts and sat down on her desk chair. She looked at the scattered and messy desk, thanks to Buttercup, grabbed a random pen and started tapping it against the white wood.

It was a hard and risky decision to allow the boys into their home. Letting them into their sanctuary, where they were free to relax, where the only hero was the man who checks under their bed and their closet every night for monsters. _Should the boys even be trusted? _Blossom wondered, weighing the arguments. She sighed in exasperation, she hated being weary about anything, and the tedious subject of the boys was pissing her off to no end.

_They have clearly changed, even though Butch showed the least improvement_. The pink puff thought as she relived her brush with death the day before. Blossom was most intrigued in Brick, whom she believes, out of the three of them, has surely changed, and for the better if the pink puff can say so herself. She had to admit, she liked the new Brick. _But something is still up. I just know it. They're up to something, or at least hiding something from us._

* * *

Brick was lying on his bed, thinking about what they were going to find out today from Mojo. After finding Mojo the other day, the kids left the lab, pried their green siblings off each other, took a moment to update them on what happened, dropped Mojo at a jail cell, then found their 'guardians'. Alex, Marie, and Doug were hiding in an underground, manmade tunnel. Apparently the citizens of Townsville were smart and skilled enough to make it sometime ago, and would hide in there to escape all the monster attacks. The tunnel also explains why the percentage of overall casualties in Townsville was less than 2%, which is good for a city this size, and for a city that suffers so much destruction.

Doug then took them to his place, luckily, and to Butch's joy, they found his car and it was just fine. Doug's place was located in Townsville's forest which surrounded the city. It was a fairly large cabin; it had three guest rooms, two bathrooms, and a backyard swimming pool. Alex and Marie both got their own guest room whilst the boys had to share one

"Hey Brick." Butch called. Brick snapped his head towards his green brother, leaning against their doorway. "Do we really have to do this? I don't want to…" His brother said roughly.

"Butch, I've told you enough last night. You have to understand that there is something more about these girls, and I don't know about you, but I intend on finding out, and to do so, we have to question Mojo." Brick said, covering his face with his hat.

Butch growled from the doorway. "I know, it's just, why do we have to do it with the Cream puffs?"

Brick sighed. "Because Blossom might have some great questions that I haven't thought up of. It's also extremely efficient we have two extra brains helping out with this damn mystery." He said in a monotone. "How many times do I have to repeat it for you to stop asking?"

"Wait- two?"

"Yeah, the green one doesn't seem too promising."

Butch cocked an eyebrow, somewhat feeling offended. He turned then grinned. "You're right, it's a wonder how she's doing in school…" He asked out of curiosity, his thoughts drifting to his counterpart.

"Better they you would for sure." Brick mumbled.

The green eyed ruff scowled not liking Bricks attitude. "But Brick, you were there when they kick our asses, you were there whenever they did anything that ticked us off, need I say more? Why do you forgive them so easily?!" He asked angrily, getting back to what the earlier conversation.

The redhead turned to face his green brother. "Who said anything about forgiving them? Using them to find out more about these girls, is that forgiving them? Of course I hate them, just like you do, but what good is it if we just keep ignoring them or treating them like they are still kicking our asses? They didn't do anything to us yesterday-"

"No, that's not true, that fat ass chick is still bitching! Do you know what she said to me yesterday? I mean, seriously, I haven't heard such fowl language before." Butch said, appalled and astounded at the same time.

Brick frowned. "Butch, you do understand that you have the dirtiest mouth on this planet, don't you?"

Butch finally stepped into the room, falling onto his bed. "I mean from a complete sissy. It doesn't matter, she's still the same-"

"Did she kick your ass?"

The green ruff scowled. "No." He mumbled.

"Punch your face in?"

"No."

"So…"

Butch sat up on his bed angrily. "Fine, I get your point, she didn't attack me. But she still thinks I'm evil. I mean, we're trying to be heroes. We aren't villains. So she shouldn't treat me like I'm a villain. We aren't villains anymore, right?" Butch asked quietly.

Brick blinked in confusion. That was oddly out of character for Butch. He looked at his brother, straight in the eye. "No Butch, we aren't villains anymore." He reassured.

Butch looked down and nodded. He lied back down onto his bed, and quieted down.

The silence allowed Brick to contemplate that last comment. _We aren't villains anymore because we haven't done any villainous crime upon our recreation. Villains don't try to become heroes. We're good now._

Boomer sauntered into their room, nonchalantly whistling. He glanced at Brick but looked away when Brick looked at him. The blond boy whistled and rocked on his heels in the doorway.

The green ruff pulled his head up and gave their brother a glare. "Shut the hell up." He said bluntly before stuffing his face back into his pillow.

Boomer lowered his eyebrows then turned to Brick. "Hey Brick, do we have to go-"

"Yes, Boomer, we have to go." Brick answered tiredly, turning away.

Butch pulled his head up again. "Yeah, don't try. You won't win." He warned.

Boomer fell to his knees. "Oh come on Brick! I don't feel like seeing Bubbles, she freaks me out. And I just saw a flying squirrel! Let's go follow it and explore the woods."

Butch then again pulled his head up. "Flying squirrel! Perfect for target practice! Alex promised me last night that he would teach me how to hunt, but," The green eyed ruff pointed an accusing finger at his red brother. "Because we are going to see those damn puffs, I can't."

The blond ruff gasped, deeply disturbed by his brother's intentions. Suddenly Brick sat up. "No, were going to the puffs and we're going to find out more about these girls. End of discussion." He said, putting his hat on.

Boomer pouted but never the less trudged through Butch's mess of clothing and grabbed a clean shirt from his drawer and got changed. Butch sat up and stretched as Alex skipped in. "Hey guys. I got the address to the girls' home. In order to get it, you have to let me come with you!" He exclaimed, trying to get the last sentence as threatening as possible.

Brick narrowed his eyes at their creator. "Doesn't matter, I've got it memorized." Brick said smugly. When they got comfortable at Doug's cabin, Brick made his brothers agree on not telling the whole story to Alex, or anyone else. They just told them their fight against the purple monster and their fraternization with the puffs. The boys lied to Alex again today, telling him that they decided, much to Butch's protests, to make amends with the powerpuff girls and would at least try to get along by offering to play at the park.

Alex' face fell, making Butch and Boomer laugh. "Come on Brick. Let me tag along. You guys need a ride." He tried.

"We can fly." Brick said, pulling jeans on.

"You guys need directions."

Brick stopped then turned back to Alex. "Why do you want to go so bad?"

Alex gave him a look like he just grew a third eye. "It's the Powerpuff girls." He said incontrovertibly. All three boys rolled their eyes and resumed what they were doing, uninterested. "~and, I want to meet the man who inspired me to accidentally create you."

The boys looked up to their creator. Brick sighed. "Fine-"

"Yes!" Alex shouted, gleefully. He happily skipped out of the cabin, the boys following.

"Will you quiet down? I'm trying to read!" Marie said from somewhere in the cabin.

The boys sighed, watching the scientist mosey down the steps to Doug's old car. "I almost feel ashamed that he's the one who created us." Boomer whispered.

* * *

"So this is their house…" Boomer said, observing the house before them.

"Yup, it's the right address." Brick said, looking at a piece of paper. The night before, Blossom gave him their number in case he wanted to talk about something and he called the Professor earlier to get their address.

Alex and the boys walked up to the entrance and rang the doorbell. Alex fumbled with his fingers in excitement, Boomer bit his lip nervously, Brick shoved his hands into his pockets, his face expressionless, and Butch crossed his arms, his brow lowered.

"I'll get it!" They heard from inside. Seconds later a tall, dark haired man opened the door. "Hello-"

"Professor Utonium!" Alex said loudly. He grabbed the Professor's hands and shook them hurriedly. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

The Professor smiled nervously. "Uh, you can call me John, you must be Alex. Brick warned me about you on the phone."

"Warn?" Alex repeated. He let go of the Professors hand and glared at the redheaded boy next to him. Brick glared back, but then gave up, finding it hard not to laugh at his creator. Alex rarely gets mad at the boys; he was too laid back and lazy to get angry at anything. The Professor gave Alex a curious look. "Alex, if you don't mind me asking, but did we go to the same schools or something? Your name sounds very familiar…"

Boomer looked past the Professor and spotted Bubbles turn a corner and stop at the top of the stairs. She saw him too, and then zipped back down the hall.

"Well, why don't you four come in? Would you guys like something to drink?" The Professor asked, stepping aside to let them through. Alex and the Professor engaged in scientific talk and praises from Alex by the open doorway while the boys sat on the couch, looking at their surroundings.

John Utonium kept one eye on the Rowdyruff boys. He knew, from the girls, about their previous battles, and when the girls came home yesterday informing him that they saw the boys again, he instantly grew worried. Sure the Powerpuff girls would beat them easily, but they would come home tired and just as beat up as well. Bubbles pressed that they turned good, but by her sisters expressions, the professor knew that it was still too early to determine.

Boomer picked up a book, filled with colorful drawings. He stopped at a drawing of a yellow flower. The date, written pretty messily on the bottom, was yesterday's date. _She drew this yesterday… She must really like that flower… _The blond ruff thought.

Bubbles bounced down the stairs and waved a friendly hello to the boys. She eyed her counterpart, sitting on the couch, lost in his thoughts. She skipped over and sat on a comfy chair nearby. "Hi Boomer!"

Boomer flinched upon hearing her voice. He quickly shut her note book and gave her a nervous look. "Oh, err, hi." He said awkwardly, putting the book back on the coffee table.

She gave him a smile. "Do you like my drawings?" She asked, grabbing the book. She flipped through the pages. "This one is a funny one. I love looking at it, it always makes me laugh." She stopped at a page and showed him a drawing of a bunny with big blue eyes, wonder woman, and a dark figure, with green eyes. "This is when my sister's and I tried to be different kinds of heroes." She took moment to giggle. "It obviously didn't work out very well."

Boomer gave his counterpart a look. "Why not?" He asked. The blond boy mentally kicked himself for being so curious. _You want her to stop talking, so shut up!_

The blue eyed girl just giggled again. "I don't think we have the time to tell such a story." She said between giggles. "Maybe next time." Boomer gave her a forced smile. _Great…_

Brick eyed his blue brother next to him, conversing with the blonde puff. The red eyed boy watched Bubbles, confused at how comfortable she was around them. The ruff shook his head, it doesn't matter, and he wants the puffs to trust them.

Brick surveyed the room again, trying to find something interesting. A book on the coffee table caught his attention. He grabbed the book. _Mythology: The Age of Fable; The Age of Chivalry; Legends of Charlemagne._ The red ruff raised an eyebrow. _English Mythology? _He thought. He looked up, putting the book back on the table as Buttercup trudged into the room.

"Buttercup." Butch growled as his counterpart approached him.

"Butch." Buttercup replied, her eyebrows lowered. She gave him a glare before walking into the kitchen not feeling like being in the same room as her irritating counterpart. She hated the idea of the boys in their house. The green girl opened the fridge, rather harshly, and grabbed a leftover chicken leg and sat on the counter. As she sank her teeth into the cold poultry, she wondered how her sisters and father can tolerate three criminals in their living room. Buttercup put a hand to her stomach. _All this shit is making me hungry…_

Butch eyed his counterpart as she left the room, snickering, feeling as if he just won some sort of battle. Footsteps on the stairway caught his attention and he watched, with distaste, as the pink puff descended. He put his face in his palm, wanting to spit. _She better not have told anyone about what happened yesterday._

All last night, the green ruff couldn't help but think about the chance he had of killing the powerpuff. He really wanted to do it. It was so easy, just letting her slip from his grip, and laugh his head off at the sight. But in truth, though he'll never admit it, he was scared. The rowdy ruff boys, surprisingly, haven't killed a single person. Butch shook his head in anger at all his confusion and chose to ignore it.

"Hey Brick, ready to get some answers from Mojo?" Blossom asked, sitting on the carpet, directly in front of him. She rested her elbow on the coffee table between them.

"Yeah," Brick said, still glancing at the book. "You into English fairytales?" He asked smirking at his counterpart.

The pink puff frowned. "Their not fairytales, well, not exactly. I just find it interesting, plus some of the stories are really romantic. Too bad chivalry is dead." She said, mumbling the last part.

"So if we're all here, we should go now." Brick said, getting up.

His counterpart looked to her blond sister. "Where's Buttercup? She came down before me."

"She went into the kitchen, I'll get her." Bubbles said before skipping out of the room. "Buttercup! We're about to go!" She said loudly. Buttercup snapped her head over towards her sister, chicken hanging from her mouth. She was on the floor, squatting over a plate of half eaten chicken. Bubbles gave her a look of disgust and slowly stepped back out of the room.

Blossom turned to her blue sister. "Hey-"

"She's stuffing chicken into her mouth!" Bubbles said, her eyes not straying away from the kitchen doorway. She glanced at her sister with worry. "It was so gross!"

The boys laughed, overhearing the comment. Blossom sighed and went into the kitchen. "Buttercup, we're going now."

Buttercup wiped her face and got up. She walked into the living room and gave her sister an amused look. "What's wrong with you?" She asked her. Bubbles just shook her head and shivered.

Blossom walked over to the Professor, waiting politely nearby until he and Alex finished conversing. "Professor, we're going to go question Mojo now."

The Professor smiled brightly. "Blossom! Do you know who I'm talking to?" He said, pointing a thumb towards Alex.

The taller scientist stuck out his hand excitedly. "Hi Blossom, I've been wanting to meet you and your-"

"Alexander Graham Tech!" Blossom interrupted with awe. She grabbed his hand and shook it joyously. "You have know idea how much I love you're work. I printed out an outline of you're idea of a paramagnetic generator and I find it way more efficient then windmills. "

Alex smiled, perplexed. He did not expect such a reaction, and from such a young girl. Apparently John Utonium is also a fan of his. He knew of his name earlier, but upon hearing his ideologies when they were conversing, he was instantly recognized. Alex didn't know what to say, he wasn't used to these kinds of situations, and he didn't think he was that famous. He even told himself that the only girl out there for him is the only girl who appreciates his work. That girl is six years old and one eighth of his height. Alex nervously laughed at that thought. _Yeah right…_

"It's tacked onto my wall. Let me go get it so you can sign it. I'll be right back." The puff turned around quickly but was stopped by Brick.

"Blossom." He said, clearing his throat. "Don't forget about Mojo Jojo."

Blossom blinked, thinking for a second. "Oh yeah." She said, slightly embarrassed. She turned back to Alex and the Professor. "Sorry, but we have to leave. Maybe later?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll be here, you're creator here is going to give me a tour around the lab." Alex said with glee. Blossom pouted, wanting to be here to show him too. But Mojo first.

Bubbles and Buttercup approached the door. "You must be Bubbles and Buttercup." Alex said happy to meet the other powerpuff girls. "It's really nice to meet you." He said, shaking their hands.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Brick said, waving before he walked out the door. Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch following. Bubbles hugged the professor before leaving like she always does.

"Be safe." The professor said, hugging her back.

"Bye daddy!" The blue eyed puff said, breaking the hug and flying out

Boomer watched this little transfer and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Alex and the Professor watch his hesitation. "What you waiting for Boomer. Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you, guys here." Alex reassured.

Boomer looked up, his blue eyes looking at Alex intently. "Err, yeah." He said. He turned towards the doorway. "See ya later… dad." He said quietly before catching up with his siblings.

Alex blinked, and watched the blue streak blend with the sky. A hand rested on his shoulder. The scientist turned to the Professor, who gave him a warm smile.

Alex chuckled. "You know, I never really thought of myself as a… father. I can't picture myself as a dad. I don't really thing I'm a dad."

"It's a nice feeling though, right?" John asked, understanding.

"Well yeah." Alex replied, shrugging. "But, should I really allow them to refer to me as a father? I mean, I really am not their father. We don't share the same blood, they don't carry my genes-"

"You're thinking too much into it Alex." John sighed. "There is more to being a father, then just conceiving them. Being a father is more than that. Let me ask you, you might know you're not their father, you are their creator, they are your creations, but when you look at them, what do you see?"

Alex looked down, thinking about the answer to that question. John said something about coffee and went into the kitchen, but Alex missed it. He was too deep in his thoughts. What did he see in the boys?

The scientist pictured the boys, one by one. He fist pictured Boomer, and was instantly thought of an innocent young boy, past all his juvenile pranks. The kid loved to laugh, whether it's with others, or at others. Back to his innocent young boy image. He's very curious and observant in such a young age. It made the dark haired man slightly proud, thinking of how Boomer would grab something new, and fiddle with it. Examine it from all around. Not only physical objects, but ideas also. He would lie on the couch, trying to understand something to a deeper extent. He also seems to be the most awkward amongst his brothers, but Alex had high hopes for him.

Brick was a leader from the beginning. Even so, Alex sees that Brick is just looking out for his brothers. He would always think about consequences before he makes a major decision. He was always learning, always on the computer, or watching informational segments on TV. The boy seemed like he was preparing for whatever life would throw at him. Alex smiled thinking of things that would stump the redhead. It was best not to annoy him too much though; Brick had some sort of temper. Though Alex can see that he would most of the time, keep his composure, especially in front of others. Brick also seems to be the spokesperson of his brothers. His brother's look up to him, and he knows it. _Hope that isn't too much pressure for his age_. Alex thought.

Then there's Butch. Alex seems to somewhat, get along with Butch easily. His presence is such a comfortable one, well, when he's comfortable himself. The dark haired boy has a somewhat need for control, which would sometimes bring up some angry comments towards his redheaded brother. What Butch doesn't know, is that he has the power of controlling the mood of a room. If he walks in, his arms crossed, his eyebrows lowered, it could even cause everyone in the whole room to go silent. _Maybe for his badass demeanor. _Alex smiled, knowing if Butch was called that, he would be pleasantly unsurprised. The green boy was somewhat full of himself, but Alex didn't worry, it would bring up a lot of charge experience moments, in which he can be there, to support, and teach Butch from right to wrong.

_Like what a father would do… _Alex blinked, taking a moment to look at his surroundings, he couldn't remember walking over to the couch, and sitting down. The professor walked in, holding two steaming hot coffee filled mugs.

John gave Alex a somewhat impatient look. "Do you want cream, or sugar, or anything with your coffee?" He repeated.

Alex got up hurriedly. "Uh, sorry, I sorta blanked out back there. Nothing's fine, I like it black." He said taking the mug John handed to him.

The professor smiled, sitting across of Alex, taking a sip from his own mug. It was the mug Bubbles had made for father's day. The professor's favorite mug. "It was that question wasn't it?" He guessed. He waved his hand. "Don't let it bother you. I apologize if you really don't feel like that or-"

"No it's okay." Alex said, smiling. "I actually want to thank you." He sighed happily. _Because now I know I really am a father…_

* * *

"Why?" Blossom asked. Loudly. It wasn't even a question, it was more of an angry command, disguised as a question. Whatever it was, it made Bubbles shiver.

"I'm sorry, Blossom. I know you were looking forward to it." Bubbles tried. She put an arm around her redheaded sister.

Brick sighed, disappointed. Apparently Mojo has escaped from prison…again. The red ruff thought they would be one step closer to finding out who these other puffs were, but instead they took a step back.

The six kids were at the park, flying to it shortly after to avoid the angry shouts and yells from the inhabitants of the prison. Boomer was swinging silently on the swings as Buttercup and Butch glared at each other on the monkey bars. The blue ruff watched, amused as the green kids hung from the bars, refusing to get out of each other's way.

Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles sat on a bench nearby. Boomer turned his head towards them, finding the silent battle boring. "What do we do now?" He asked, looking straight at his brother.

The blonde puff shrugged, glancing at Blossom. The puff and ruff leaders shared a look. They didn't know what to do. They reached a point in the 'mystery', where they really don't have any more evidence to keep moving on.

Blossom sighed, as Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows. This constant sighing was bringing the blue puff down. "I don't know." The redhead said, covering her face with her hands.

"I guess we should just go home." Brick muttered.

Boomer walked up to them. "Which home? "Home" home or Doug's home?" He asked, really not wanting to leave. He had to admit, even only to himself, that Townsville was a more fun place to live in then their dingy apartment back home.

"Doug's home." Brick sighed. Bubbles frowned at the clear disappointment.

Boomer winced, noticing too. His brother was really bummed about this. "Dude, no big deal, right?"

"What ever." Brick grumbled, grudgingly getting up from the bench. "Come on Butch, we're leaving."

Buttercup snickered. Butch glared at his counterpart as he reluctantly let go of the bar and floated towards his brothers.

Buttercup frowned, why was she playing on the monkey bars anyway? She flies at speeds of a jet plane everyday and in the end; she prefers to hang on bars? The dark-haired puff mentally kicked herself for doing something so stupid. She dropped to the ground and ran towards her sisters.

The Rowdyruff boys stood in front of the Powerpuffs, staring at each other, counterpart to counterpart. Butch and Buttercup eyed each other down and Boomer and Bubbles looked around, not knowing what to do. The four looked towards their 'Older Sibling', waiting for them to do something. Brick shoved his hands into his pockets and Blossom held her hands behind her back, feeling the awkwardness.

"I guess if we find anything out, we'll call you?" Brick said, scratching the back of his head.

"Feel free to come over too, uh, I prefer speaking face to face." Blossom said, smiling.

"Why?" Butch growled.

Buttercup took a step forwards towards him, scowling. Blossom slightly blushed but continued. "Eh, because I want to make sure you aren't lying when we speak."

"Sure." Brick said, raising an eyebrow. "We'll see you guys around." He said, floating up.

"Yeah." Blossom called over her shoulder, as she slowly flew away.

"Bye Boomer, Brick, Butch!" Bubbles said, waving at them.

"Bye!" Boomer called back.

Butch and Buttercup just grunted.

Bubbles looked to her pink sister as they flew towards home. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Knowing that those girls are some where near, holding all the answers to your questions, and you not being able to do anything about it." Buttercup added.

Blossom frowned and Bubbles glared at her green sister. "Not helping." The blonde said through her teeth. Buttercup shrugged.

"Hey guys." Boomer said, flying up to them. The girls looked over, the blue ruff waved, his brothers flying next to him.

"What are you doing following us?" Buttercup said coldly.

"We forgot we left Alex at you place." Brick said, almost annoyed. He didn't want to bring Alex in the first place. Brick furrowed his eyebrows. Why is he the responsible acting one out of the two?

Blossom blinked. She forgot about Alex. Maybe Brick's story, about him and his brothers being recreated, was true. So far, Brick and his brothers weren't acting out or causing destruction or headaches.

The redhead turned to the boys. "Wait, if you guys were 'recreated' by Alex, then you guys, were destroyed or something sometime ago, right?" Blossom asked, directing her question towards her counterpart.

The kids landed on the Utonium household's front lawn. Boomer looked down, Butch crossed his arms, and Brick shoved his hands into his pockets again. "Yeah, we were destroyed." The red ruff disclaimed.

Bubbles and Blossom leaned towards them, fascinated. Buttercup gave her sisters a look and walked towards their front door. She stopped and sat on the porch bench, her eyebrow shooting up in slight interest. The boys shuffled their feet. "Well, go on." Blossom encouraged.

"Well, you see, after you guys beat us up when Him recreated us," Brick started. "He was disappointed and mad, and he would just let us do whatever we want. That's why we would just go around, doing basically, whatever we wanted to do. Then, he decided to give us a 'second chance' and wanted us to take out this huge plan, I really didn't listen to it-"

"And we had enough of his crap so we refused!" Butch jumped in, angrily.

"Then he got really angry, he… beat us…" Boomer said quietly.

"He 'disposed of us." Brick finished.

Bubbles clasped her hands together, looking at the boys with sadness. Blossom looked down, ashamed that she asked a question that brought back such bad memories. "Oh, so that's why you guys were gone so long…"

"And of course Him wouldn't re-recreate us; apparently the lobster never carries out the same plan…" Butch grumbled.

"Then Alex recreated us two weeks ago." Brick exclaimed.

Blossom looked down. "Hey, I have to apologize; I really didn't believe you guys have become, you know, good…"

Brick smiled. "It's okay, at least you believe us now. I suspected that you still didn't."

"You _suspected?_" Butch said sarcastically.

The pink puff stuck her hand out. "Shake on it?" She asked, ignoring Butch.

Brick looked at her hand. "Why?"

"It'll make me feel better and it's symbolism for-"

"Fine, I'll shake." Brick interrupted, regretting questioning her.

The red ruff spied her hand again and shrugged, and shook her hand. Boomer shook Bubbles' hand, only to be pulled into a hug. Blossom looked over to Buttercup. "Buttercup, shake hands with Butch!" The redhead hissed.

Buttercup blinked then crossed her legs and arms and looked away from the group in a snooty composure. Blossom quickly ran over, grabbed her green sister's collar and dragged her towards the Ruffs. She planted her next to Butch and gave her an angry look. "Shake hands with Butch!"

Buttercup dropped her hands and stuck her hand out lazily. Butch glared at her. He slowly took her hand and gave her a wicked grin. "You know," He whispered, only so she could hear. "I saw your underwear when you crossed your legs."

Buttercup froze at his words. The ruff snickered at her uneasiness. The green puff grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, giving him an angry smile back. Butch's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth and squeezed her hand back.

Bubbles watched the greens and smiled at their peaceful handshake and twirled what she thought was her blonde hair.

"Bubbles?" Boomer mumbled through her shoulder, feeling a tug at his hair.

Bubbles blinked. "Oh, sorry." She said, pushing off Boomer. She looked at him apologetically as he just smiled sheepishly at her.

Blossom just smiled as the rest walked towards the house. She turned to Brick. "I wonder where Him is anyway." Brick nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

Where am I?_

Mojo blinked open his eyes. The monkey slowly took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a red tinted rock. The rock he was on floated along unsteadily. And as Mojo peeked over the side, the bottom was unseen. Mojo found out that he could breathe well despite all the smoke and mist around him. The villain sighed noticing a red tint to everything. The monkey knew where he was.

"So Mojo, you've decided to wake up I see." A voice whispered.

"What is it that you would take the time to steal me away from the not so peaceful prison cell I was in and chain me to this floating piece of earth?" Mojo asked crankily. He spent most of the night planning on a way to escape but because of the current circumstance he was in, all that planning and time went to waste. The monkey hated when he wastes time, the time the Powerpuff girls steal from him.

"Oh Mojo, how rude of me to keep you from my plan." The voice said sweetly. "You see, you held very vital information, that I can't let get into the wrong hands."

"And what would that be?" The monkey asked curiously.

"What you saw when you were captured by those-" The voice started demonically. Then it quieted down and mumbled under its breath.

"What? I didn't hear that last part-"

"It doesn't matter!" The voice shouted angrily. It then went back to being a whisper. "Because I have you, and those Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys won't be able to do anything about it."

Mojo shivered, almost hearing the evil smile behind the voice. The voice started to laugh evilly making the enchained monkey roll his eyes. _He thinks he's so great._

"So how are you going to rid of those nuisances…?" Mojo narrowed his eyes. "Him?"

* * *

**Gaah**

**I want to finish this rewriting so I can get to the new stuff.**

**Anyway hope you like it!  
**


	6. The Chase

**I meshed these chapters together, so it's a bit longer than you remember it, for those who are rereading this.**

**Anyways I'm pretty sure I got most of the spelling and grammer errors.**

**Chapter 6 up!  
**

* * *

"Boys, Boys wake up!"

Brick blinked his eyes open and groggily sat up on his bed. He stretched his arms and looked around the room. Boomer was sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Butch was still lying down, a pillow over his head to block out Alex's orders.

It was the day after and the boys and Alex were back at Doug's.

"Butch I said wake up!" Alex said, pushing Butch onto the floor.

Butch grabbed onto his bed, and got up. The raven-haired boy squinted at Alex and growled.

Alex smiled and walked over to the windows. Light spilled into the room as he pushed the curtains to the side. The boys groaned and gasped at the brightness. Butch fell onto the floor again.

"What is it Alex?" Boomer whined, shielding his eyes.

Alex looked at them with a serious expression. "Pack your bags guys."

Boomer looked down at his hands. He didn't want to go home. He had more fun here than he did back home. Back home, there wasn't a park to play in, or even friends for them to play with. All they had was each other.

Brick pulled his hat on and walked into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and looked at his reflection, not caring much of his appearance, and let his thoughts wander to going back home. The redhead didn't really want to go home, Alex hasn't put them into school, and the city wasn't very interesting in the first place. There really wasn't anything to look forward to back home, not even their own bed.

Butch rolled back under his bed covers angrily. The green eyed boy didn't feel like going home. There was too much noise living next to a busy road, the apartment was too small for his taste, and there were only boring criminals to beat up.

"I don't want to." Boomer said quietly.

"Same here." Butch mumbled through his blanket.

"We all don't want to." Brick said, coming back into the room.

Alex threw a suitcase at Brick, who caught it easily. "Too bad." He said simply and walked out of the room.

Butch poked his head out from under the blanket and glared at Alex's back. Brick sighed sadly as he opened a dresser and started to fill the suitcase.

Boomer walked towards the open window and looked out. "Brick, do we have to go home?"

"I guess. What else can we do?"

Butch scratched his head angrily. "What about those mysterious girls-"

"I can't do anything about it! We have little to no evidence about them. Their probably half way across the world by now." Brick said angrily, throwing the suitcase towards his green brother.

Butch lowered his eyebrows and grumbled as he stuffed his clothes into the case.

* * *

"I'll call you when I get there ok?" Marie said, hugging Doug. To Alex and the boy's surprise, she kissed him. Planting it right on the lips. Alex gasped, Brick crossed his arms and watched expressionless as his brothers turned away, covering their mouths in disgust…

Doug ended the kiss short, nervously looking at the others. "Err, yeah, I'll wait for your call."

Marie gave him a look and giggled. "Ok, bye!" She said, patting his cheek. She went over to Alex, who grinned at her knowingly. She frowned at him. "Are you sure about this Alex?"

The boys looked at Alex curiously. "What's she talking about Alex?"

"I already told Mom and Dad, and their ok with it." Alex said, ignoring the boys. He gave his sister a hug. "I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

Marie turned to the boys and smiled. "I know we don't know each other very well," She started, as Butch crossed his arms and flattened his eyebrows at her. Out of him and his brothers, He disliked Marie the most. Marie smiled, amused. "But I will miss you guys."

She gave Boomer and Brick a hug, kissing their foreheads. Boomer wiped his off immediately, making Marie laugh. She attempted to do the same to Butch, but he flew a distance away from her. She turned to Alex and pouted. Alex just laughed at her and they shared another hug and she walked into the terminal.

"Alex, what's going on?" Brick asked, pulling on their rolling suitcase.

Alex ignored them once again and looked at his friend as they walked back to the parking lot. "What happened while we were gone yesterday?" The boys and Alex stayed and had dinner at the Utonium's the night before. The professor and Bubbles insisted on it.

Doug looked away nervously. He cleared his throat. "Um, so where to?" Doug said, getting into the car.

"Will anyone answer our questions?" Brick said, getting impatient.

Alex looked at the boys. "Oh yeah." He smiled goofily at the boys. "Did I tell you that we're moving?"

The Butch and Brick stared at their creator. "No." Butch said, crossing his arms.

Boomer on the other hand smiled gleefully. "So we're not leaving!" He yipped.

Alex shook his head happily. "Nope."

Brick lowered his eyebrows. "When were you planning to tell us?" The redhead said sternly. He smiled a little smile. "You're such an ass, but you got us going there. Making us pack, bringing the suitcases into the airport. We really thought we were leaving!"

"I call Marie's old room!" Butch shouted. The boys started to argue, trying to decide which one of them would get to have their own room.

Alex frowned. "Who said anything about living with Doug?" He said. He looked at Doug, who was driving, and they both smiled at each other.

"Wait, so we really are moving?" Butch asked.

"If we are, where to?" Brick jumped in.

Doug turned into a familiar looking neighborhood. Alex looked back at the kids in the backseat. "If we moved in with Doug, we would have to help pay the rent. I'm not that rich. Plus I was offered a job as an assistant like Doug was before."

"But, why? You're a scientist already, you don't need to be an assistant." Brick protested.

"Well," Alex started sheepishly. "Being away from work for seven months pretty much puts me back in the bottom. On the plus side, I'm a good enough scientist to qualify as a _certain _scientist's assistant."

The boys looked out the window and gasped when the Utonium's house came into view.

"Hell no!" Butch said, turning back to Alex.

"We are not living with the Powerpuff girls." Brick said angrily.

Alex frowned again. "Who said we're living with them?" He asked as they passed the house. "You guys have got to stop guessing. I have enough money to buy a house nearby so I can just walk to work, so I don't have to buy a car. That was pretty hilarious thought though." Alex said, laughing.

The boys breathed a sigh of relief. Sure they've hung out with the girls for the last two days, but doesn't mean they were that close right away. There was still awkwardness when they were around eachother.

"We're here." Doug said, turning into a driveway. The boys jumped out of the car. Their new house was an average neighborhood looking home. It had shrubs lining the front porch, flowers along the left side of the driveway, and a brown wooden fence.

"Looks cozy.' Brick tried, shrugging.

"It's ok." Butch mumbled.

"It's no forest but at least we have a backyard." Boomer said, peeking over the side of the house.

"By the way, you guys are starting school tomorrow." Alex said, pulling the suitcases up the steps of the porch. Butch scowled, not liking the idea of school.

Brick looked up at his creator. "When did you do all this?"

Alex shrugged. He opened the door of their new home and the boys instantly ran in, falling onto the sofa.

"Hey!" Boomer said, pushing Butch off him.

"Why is our furniture doing here?" Butch asked, recognizing the couch and TV.

Alex gave them a weird look. "You guys do know you woke up at around noon right? It came this morning. Doug, Marie, and I moved it all in so say thank-you." He said sternly. The boys looked at Doug.

"Thanks."

"Thanks dude."

"Thanks Uncle Doug."

Doug ruffled the boys' hair. "No problem." He looked at Alex. "Well, I guess you're all set. Talk to you later?" He said as he walked towards the entrance.

"Yeah, thanks man." Alex said, giving his friend a shake. After he shut the door, towards the boys, giving them a look. "First things first. You all are sharing a room." The scientist ignored their groans and protests. "There are only three rooms, I have one, you share one, and a guest room. Now there is a basement, but it's unfinished. If you want, we can make it into a giant room for you guys, but that will take time."

The boys nodded their heads, liking the idea. "Good, now that we have that settled, who's up for pizza?"

The boys waved their hands in the air happily. The doorbell rang and Alex opened the door to reveal the professor and the Powerpuff girls.

"Hello new neighbors." The professor declared. Bubbles floated up and handed Alex a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. The blonde peeked over Alex's shoulder and waved at the boys.

The boys' new home was located in a cul-de-sac down the street from the girls. They really aren't next door neighbors but because the professor knew about them moving, he insisted on them visiting.

Alex welcomed the girls and the professor, letting them in. The professor and Alex quickly got into a discussion about something scientific as they went into the kitchen. Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup attacked the cookies. Bubbles watched, proud of her cooking skills.

Brick walked over to Blossom. "When did you know about us moving?"

"Last night. The professor told us after you guys left. So what do you think about moving here?" She asked, trying to smile.

Brick laughed, noticing Blossom's slightly messy hair. "I'm guessing you kept thinking about those girls too."

Blossom made a noise of frustration. "I couldn't go to sleep last night. I mean, what if we aren't the first Powerpuffs? Who created them then? When did this all start? How come no one knows about them?"

"Same here." Brick replied.

The redheads fell onto the sofa sadly. Brick silently cursed himself for being so omniscient. Blossom shrugged next to him. "I wish I didn't care so much." She said.

Brick looked at her. "Why do we?"

"I don't know. It's just who we are. We have to know everything."

"Well, let's try to forget this one. OK?" Brick proposed.

Blossom smiled at her counterpart. "Right, we'll try to forget it, together." They both smiled and nodded as they sat.

Brick slapped his head. "Argh! I'm thinking about them!"

"Me too!" Blossom said clutching her head.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" A lady screamed, running with the crowd away from the rampaging monster. It was a huge boar like beast ramming into buildings twice it's size, roaring all the while. What scared the citizens the most was it's gleaming tusks.

The lady screamed louder when she tripped on a piece of debris. She cried when she watched the crowd disappear into the entrance of the underground tunnels, and shut her out, like a trapdoor.

The lady tried to get up but froze when she heard the grunt of the beast behind her. She slowly turned her head, too scared to scream again. The beast stood before her looking like a bull, clomping it's fore hoof and steam blowing from it's nostrils. It roared again as it charged at her.

The lady closed her eyes, ready for death to claim her. She opened her eyes again when there was no sign of a grim reaper and noticed she was flying. She screamed again as she wound her arms around the neck of her savior.

"Don't worry ma'am, I've got you." Her hero said. The lady pried her eyes from the ground miles below her and looked into the blue eyes of a blonde boy. Boomer smiled at the lady and brought her to another opened tunnel entrance. He flew back to his brother's to help.

"There you are Boomer." Brick said, glancing around. He looked at their other brother. "Butch, what did you try on it?"

"I gave it a charged punch, but it seems the hide is harder than you think." Butch replied.

Brick put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Will you stop pretending to be the 'thinker' and tell us what to do already?" Butch said impatiently.

The redheaded leader frowned at his brother. "I'm thinking of something to do. You don't think at all!"

Boomer lowered his eyebrows in irritation. He looked down in time to see the beast knock over more buildings. "Uh, Guys…" He started.

"You think you're so great!"

"At least I think!"

Boomer slapped both his brothers. Brick kept his head turned away, ashamed. Butch held his cheek in surprise and looked back at his blue brother. "Son of a bitch!"

Boomer ignored his angry brother. "Will you guys stop fighting? How can we prove to the girls that we can do this without them if you keep arguing like that and not getting anywhere?" He yelled at them.

"Simple," The boys heard someone say behind them. The boys turned to see the Powerpuff girls floating behind them. Blossom looked like a disappointed teacher with her hands to her hips and a tired face. Buttercup looked menacing, her arms crossed, and her eyebrows lowered on a dangerous level. Bubbles looked at them from behind Blossom, with a sad look in her eyes, and her hands holding onto each other behind her back.

"You either don't prove to us at all," Blossom continued. "Or you can STOP ARGUING AND ACTUALLY BEAT THE MONSTER UP!" She chastised. For the last four months, the girls and boys were working together, protecting the city of Townsville. Because the girls were in a way older and more experienced, on behalf of the professor and Alex's advice, the girls took the boys in as apprentices.

Blossom eyed the boys. Boomer gulped, looking away from her icy stare. The pink puff turned to her sisters. "Bubbles, immobilize it. Buttercup, wait for my signal."

The girls nodded and zoomed towards the boar like monster. Boomer looked to his brother's. "She scares me." He whimpered.

Bubbles floated in front of it. The beast roared at her. "Eww, your breath stinks." Bubbles said, pinching her nose and waving the air in front of her. "My turn." She said with an uncharacteristic, wicked smile. She screamed at the beast, focusing her scream into it's ears, and it's ears only. Over the past months, Bubbles learned to throw her voice, whisper into one's ear from afar, or even scream into another's ears, which is useful as to not breaking any nearby windows or glass.

Blossom and Buttercup watched the beast shake it's head in pain. "Too bad hooves can't cover ears." Buttercup snickered. Blossom nodded at her green sister. The dark-haired puff flew to the beast, flying around it, getting faster by the second. The beast bellowed in fear as it's hooves left the ground. Buttercup directed her tornado over a lake. The green puff stopped abruptly, dropping the hollering monster into the water.

Buttercup smirked as she started again. This time, since she was over a water, creating a hurricane. She threw the wet beast towards her pink sister. The redheaded puff took a breath and blew an icy cold air. The air wasn't too cold to put the beast in a block of ice, but cold enough to freeze the water on the beasts short hair. The beast shivered in fear and cold as Blossom smiled and blasted through it's now not-so-tough hide.

The girls hovered over the monster's unmoving body as the boys floated up to them. "That's how you do it!" Blossom said, her eyes on her counterpart.

"All you need to do is communicate." Bubbles added happily. "Remember?" Boomer nodded.

"Uh, no. You didn't tell us that." Butch replied flatly. Boomer gave his brother a look. It was one of the first things they were told.

Buttercup glared at Butch. "I do recall that earlier, before you guys left school to 'take care of it', like you said, I reminded you. But no~ instead when we come, the city is still being destroyed, and you guys weren't doing squat!" She yelled at him.

"Hey I saved a lady-" Boomer started, but when his blue eyes met the cold green ones of Buttercups, he quieted down. "Eh, but it wasn't that hard."

Blossom glanced at Brick then looked at the greens. "Hey break it up. The more important thing is that the city and it's citizens are safe." She said, feeling an argument brewing. "Now Buttercup and Butch, go bring the carcass to monster island. Bubbles and Boomer, go help the citizens. Brick, we need to talk."

The greens picked up the monster's body as the blues flew off to help anyone in need. Brick and Blossom floated to the sidewalk. "Did you see them?" Blossom asked quickly.

Her counterpart nodded. "Yeah, it distracted me. That's why I messed up earlier with the monster."

"Who did you see this time."

"The dark-haired one. She was about to jump out the window and help a lady, but Boomer got to her first."

The pink eyed puff put her hands to her hips. "Do you remember which building she was in this time?"

Brick dropped his hands. "Yes!" He said, aggravated. "But it doesn't matter. It was in a shopping building, she could be anywhere by now."

Blossom made a noise of annoyance. So far, they have pinpointed two girls that they believe are the two of the three mysterious girls. They would catch glimpses of them while they fight monsters or villains, but were too busy to pursue. Apparently these girls were keeping an eye on the city's safety too.

"Ok let's recap." Blossom said, starting to pace. "Our first encounter was four months ago, with just me and Butch." Brick nodded, indicating to her to continue. "Then, during that meteor shower three months ago, Buttercup saw a girl whip vines from her hands to save two little kids-"

"Why didn't she go after her again?" Brick asked grumbled.

"Because she was too busy with the meteor that knocked her out." Blossom said to him angrily. "It's not her fault the girl got away."

"Ok, ok, cool it." Brick said, backing away. He chuckled. "You, out of the both of us, should be able to do _that _easily. Anyway, I remember that the description she gave us matched Butch's."

"Yeah, and you and Boomer saw the dark-haired girl jump out of a falling building, landing without any damage." Blossom continued.

Brick nodded, crossing his arms. "If we weren't too busy holding that building up, we could've gotten her." Brick slapped his head in frustation. "But if only we knew where they stayed, why they're in hiding, and why they're here!"

Blossom started to giggle. Brick whipped his head towards her. "What!" Brick growled, his hands enflamed. He was already cranky for messing up with the fight, the mystery was eating at his brain, and now his counterpart, of all people, is laughing at him.

Blossom rose an eyebrow at him and smiled. "Seriously Brick? You're going to attack me just for giggling?" She giggled again as he threw a fire ball at her. She swiftly threw her hand across her body, extinguishing the fire ball with a sheet of ice. She frowned at her counterpart. "Jeeze Brick, 'cool' it. I was just thinking about how we tried to forget about these girls a long time ago."

"Oh." Brick said, scratching the back of his head, feeling foolish. He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I remember. How long did we last again?"

Blossom laughed. "One night."

The reds laughed at their incompetence. Little did they know, a girl was just around the corner, listening in on their conversation. _Blast. _She thought, nervously twirling the tails of her bandana with her finger.

Blossom looked up and saw Bubbles and Boomer down the street. "We really should get back to school." Blossom heard Bubbles say in her ear. Blossom glanced at Brick. He nodded at her, indicating that Boomer told him the same thing in his ear.

"Let's walk." Blossom said. Brick gave her a look. She gave him a look back and said "There are times when a super hero would just like to walk rather than fly." Her counterpart shrugged and walked too.

Caught up with her thoughts, the girl behind the corner didn't hear the reds walk towards her direction. She gasped, taking note of how close their footsteps were. She was in an alley, so running was out of the question, and flying wasn't an option, Blossom and Brick were too close and would notice instantly. The girl bit her lip. _Think. Think!_

Blossom stopped upon hearing the gasp. "What?" Brick asked. Blossom ignored his question and walked quickly. She turned a corner and gasped herself.

* * *

"Butch, are you the idiotic that everything someone tells you just goes through one ear and out the other?" Buttercup snarled, not even bothering to turn and glare at her counterpart. They were on their way back to Townsville. "I told you that the monster's prefer it if we don't just drop one of their own like a piece of trash!"

Butch turned his head towards her. He narrowed his eyes, but chose not to speak to her. He remembered everything, he just refused to. The only thing she really tells him is to listen and treat Brick like the leader he is, and to be patient with, not only his brothers, but other's he associates with. It pissed Butch off to no end.

The puff rolled her green eyes. "So you're ignoring me now?"

"Why can't you you be mad at me and give me the silent treatment or sometin'? Anything to get you to shut up." The green ruff growled.

"Because," Buttercup grit her teeth." I would become a hypocrite if I do. You have to learn patience and communication."

"Yeah like you're doing with me?" Butch said sarcastically, remembering what she said the day before.

_Butch you are so hardheaded!_

_No wonder you need me to teach you to become a hero!_

_You know what? I give up!_

_I'm giving up on you!_

_I would rather you be a villain so I can kick your ass everyday!_

Butch clenched his jaws. Her words really hurt him. _Butch what's going on with you man? You're turning soft! You hang with Boomer to much. The real Butch would just shrug that off. _He told himself.

"Yes." Buttercup hissed, answering his previous question.

Butch turned to her again. "Why do you even bother wasting your time with me then, huh? If it's so much of a hassle…"

Buttercup looked away. _Why am I doing this? _She asked herself. Four months ago, when the boys finally decided to help the girls protect Townsville, she was at first against it. _What made her change her mind?_

The green puff looked down. "I guess it's because while my sister's are with your brothers, there really is no one else to hang with." She said quietly.

He rose an eyebrow. "So you're just doing it cause you're bored?"

"Yep." She replied flatly.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better."

"Will you just shut up and do what I say?" She said, getting annoyed at his sarcasm.

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Buttercup said, raising her voice.

He smirked at her. "Admit it Buttercup, you like hanging with me. Why would you still do this if I'm so annoying."

The reply caught Buttercup off guard. Either he's playing with her thoughts and emotions, or he's avoiding her question. It's true. She does like hanging with Butch. He and she are very similar, they don't take anyone else's crap, therefore them together is argument mania! Buttercup enjoys their arguments. Plus she can't truly threat and fight her other friends without scaring or injuring them. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you admitted to being annoying." She answers smugly.

Butch frowned. Now she's avoiding the question. He looked forwards again and both of them kept flying, silently.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Blossom asked the girl. The redhead just turned a corner to find a girl, with a bandana around her eyes, trying to find her way by touching the side of the building.

The question made the girl jump. "Oh, I lost my pup, he's supposed to be bringing me home," She started to hold back tears. "But he ran off, and I heard screaming and a great deal of a commotion, so I hid in this alley."

Both Brick and Blossom went to her sides, guiding her to the sidewalk. She looked to be their age, she had copper, wavy hair that went to her shoulders, the bandana covering her eyes was red, and she spoke with a British accent.

Bubbles and Boomer flew towards them. "I thought school was that way." Boomer said, pointing to the direction they came from.

"Who's this?" Bubbles said, looking at the girl.

"Um, the name's Bes." The girl said nervously.

"What's with the bandana around your eyes?" Boomer asked curiously.

Brick glared at his brother. "You idiot! She's blind."

"Oh. I'm sorry-" Boomer started, feeling stupid.

"No it's okay." Bes said quietly. "Well, I should just chivvy along, my mum must be worried about me by now." She said turning away.

"Wait, we should help lead you home." Blossom suggested.

"Yeah, you can't possibly get home alone being blind and all." Bubbles agreed.

Both Brick and Blossom glared at the blonde.

Bes silently cursed in her head. She didn't really thought that far.

She turned and faked a smile at them. " Don't worry about me, I'm sure if I give it a welly, I'll be just ace." She said enthusiastically. "I'm mighty sure I can remember how to get home, so if you just…" She said stepping away.

The kid's were about to refuse letting her go by herself when they heard a 'Meow' from the alley. All five of them turned their heads towards the sound. There was a black cat, licking at it's forepaws. Brick and Blossom narrowed their eyes at the cat.

_Those eyes… _Blossom thought.

_Great, a cat… _Brick grunted.

"Bastet?" Bes asked. She kneeled and put her hand out. "Come here girl."

The cat meowed again and went to Bes. Bes patted her head and turned to the boys and girls. "I have my cat! I forgot about her, now she can take me home, thanks though for the offer. Gotta run, cheerio mates!" She said quickly, running down the street, Bastet running after her.

The kids cocked their heads to the side. "That was weird." Bubbles said. "The cat wasn't leading her, they pretty much just ran together."

"Well, I hope she gets home alright." Boomer said happily. "And we should get to school."

Brick gave Blossom a look. "So much for walking. Hey Blossom, you ok?" He asked noticing her unresponsive expression. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you ok?"

* * *

"Bugger, that was close!" Bes said, hiding around another alley, away from the Puff/Ruff group. "Thanks Bastet!" Bes said, catching her breath.

"You are such an idiot sometimes!" Bastet said, transforming from her cat form into her human form. She ran her fingers through her short black hair. "You said you wouldn't get caught. 'No worries. I'll just overhear how much they know about you and get out of there lickety split.'" Bastet said in a bad British accent. She pointed an accusing finger at the copper haired girl. "That's what you said, and what do you do? You almost got caught! If it weren't for me, they would have figured us out. You could've ruined everything!" The dark haired girl yelled.

"I know, I know. I apologize, but right now, the most important thing is that they don't know." Bes said, trying to get back on her sister's good side.

Bastet grumbled. "Whatever."

"I knew it!" Bes and Bastet stiffened. They turned their heads to see a smirking Blossom, blocking the entrance way of the alley. Boomer, Brick, and Bubble's head peeked from the sides, their faces looking shocked.

Bes and Bastet slowly turned their heads back to the end of the alley again. They both shot up into the air at the same time, leaving a coral red and purple light. The four kids followed.

The chase was on.

* * *

"Split Up! Bes shouted at Bastet. The dark haired girl nodded and as if practiced, they blasted apart from each other.

Blossom grit her teeth. "Bubbles! Boomer! Follow the purple!" She said as she and Brick took a sharp left, following Bes.

"Stop! We don't want to hurt you! We just want to know some things!" Blossom shouted at Bes.

Bes gulped. _If only you know why we're doing this. _"You can't know. Trust me, it would be better if you didn't! " Bes yelled at her pursuers.

Brick and Blossom frowned. Their eyebrows furrowed. _This isn't going anywhere! _Brick glanced at Blossom and nodded. He flew down into the city, disappearing from the puff's view. The puff leader kept following Bes. _How does she know when to turn and what not?_

Bes suddenly stopped and took a steep drop down, passing Brick who was rapidly going straight up. The red ruff looked down at the falling girl and grit his teeth. Blossom was caught off guard at how fast everything happened, she struggled to stop. "Stop!" She heard Brick Shout. The two crashed into each other, failing to stop or slow down.

Brick rubbed his head as Blossom held her leg. "How did she know I was coming from below?" Brick asked frustrated.

Blossom shrugged, following the coral beam of light with her eyes. "Maybe she's a mind reader?"

Brick shook his head. "Unlikely. Come on, we can't let her get away!"

* * *

"Boomer! Why is she so fast?" Bubbles asked. Boomer and Bubbles were flying side by side, keeping a consistent speed, while Bastet zoomed ahead, slowly adding inches between them.

"Cat like reflexes I guess." Boomer replied. He glanced at Bubbles. "We can be faster Bubbles!" He encouraged. He flew a few ahead of Bubbles, then out of no where, he broke through the sound barrier, creating the infamous Sonic Boom his name took after.

Bubbles looked up in surprise. She dodged the broken glass from nearby buildings and struggled to catch up with Boomer, who was quickly catching up to Bastet. "I almost got her!" Boomer yipped.

Bastet glanced behind her, her eyebrows shot up at how close Booemr was to her. She turned back to her front then screamed. There was a building in front of her. She tried to stop, but she was going too fast. She put her arms over her head to protect herself as she crashed through the building. She stopped and watched the building fall, the two blues underneath it.

Boomer and Bubbles broke through the debris. "Bubbles, check if anyone needs help, I'll go get the girl." Boomer said, pointing at Bastet who, upon noticing them, flew off. Bubbles nodded and got to work and Boomer zoomed towards the direction Bastet went.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup was passing the city, on their way back to school when a building falling caught their attention. The green ruff was about to head towards the building when his counterpart interrupted him. "Butch, do you see that?" Buttercup asked anxiously, grabbing her counterparts arm. She was pointing at a purple light flying away from a blue one.

"Boomer!" Butch exclaimed, recognizing one of the beams. Without skipping a beat, the dark haired puff and ruff followed en suite.

* * *

Bastet glanced behind her again. _Damn this kid is fast. _She grit her teeth and faced forward again, attempting to fly faster. Then the color green flew past her line of vision, making the feline gasp. She was in between another boy and girl.

"Stop this right now!" Bastet heard the girl said.

"We're not trying to hurt you!" The blonde boy said from behind.

"If you don't stop we'll beat the living shit out of you!" The boy said next to her.

Boomer gave Butch a look. "What the hell Butch!"

Bastet looked around her with a distressed look on her face. She tried to shake them off, but it was no use, she was outnumbered. After a few moments of constant flying and turning, she bit her lip and zipped to the ground, the ruffs and puff behind her. The four of them landed on a deserted street. Bastet turned to the kids and shot her hands up in defeat.

"I give up. Shop following me!" She snarled.

"Look we just want to talk to you-" Buttercup tried to reason.

"Why are you terrorizing the town!" Butch shouted.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow at her counterpart. "Will you shut up?" She said, hitting the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry I knocked the building over, but that was because I was being chased by him!" Bastet said defensively, pointing an accusing finger towards Boomer.

Boomer looked at his sibling and the puff. "I was ordered to get her." He shrugged.

Buttercup rubbed the bridge of her nose. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _"Ok, I understand why you're running, but we are chasing you because we haves some questions. I'm-" Buttercup paused and glanced at the ruffs beside her. "'We' aren't ones to ask, but we know two people who have been wanting to talk to you for a long time."

"Almost close to the brink of an obsession." Butch added quickly, receiving a kick to the chin from his counterpart.

Bastet bit her lip again, wincing in pain. Bit her lip a bit too hard that time. She closed her eyes. "I'm not one to answer. You have to speak to my sister."

"Where's your sister?"

The purple eyed girl looked around nervously. She bit her lip once again and pointed. The children looked behind them, only to see an empty street. They quickly turned their head back, but Bastet was gone.

"I can't believe she just pulled that!" Butch shouted in annoyance.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I can't believe we fell for it." She gave Boomer and Butch a look. "Scratch that, I can't believe 'I' fell for it."

* * *

A brown haired girl watched her caretaker worriedly pace their apartment. "Mother, I'm pretty sure they're fine. We're super, remember?" She reassured.

Sam gave the girl a look. "Are you kidding me? Brix, you girls are supposed to be 'undercover'. You can't just start acting all super just because! Those kid's already know about you and Bastet. If they find Bes, then they got a step closer to finding all three of you and about the-"

"They already did." Baste said, walking into the apartment.

Sam didn't waste a second and hurriedly ran towards the dark-haired girl, gathering the small girl into her arms. Sam mumbled gratitude and tearful cheers into Bastet's hair.

Bastet widened her purple eyes as the blonde squeezed her. "Sam-" She coughed. Sam broke away from Bastet, giving her an apologetic look.

"Wait, Where's Bes? Did you say they already know?"

"They know about Bes but they don't know the whole story yet, and they have a lot of questions. You don't know how long it took for me to finally get them off my back." Bastet replied, falling onto the sofa.

"I'm sure Bes is fine, she's probably on her way home, and our cover isn't blown!" Brix said happily.

Sam went over to the orange eyed girl and knelt beside her. She brushed a stray hair from the little girl's face. "Honey, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but-"

"You've gotta stop being so freaking optimistic! It will actually help if you worry with us!" Bastet shouted at her.

Sam gave the dark haired girl a stern look. Bastet rolled her purple eyes. Brix gave her sister a bright smile. "You really think I'm optimistic?" She asked gleefully as her sister threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Blossom turned another corner. She and Brick were still following the coral red trail left behind by Bes. The pink puff turned to her counterpart next to her. "How does she know where she's going?"

Brick sighed. Blossom has been asking that same question for at least the trillionth time. "I already told you, she's probably not blind in the first place." He snapped.

Blossom frowned. "We're going no where." She complained as they turned yet another corner. "We have to trick her somehow…"

"We've already tried! WE tried leading her to the other, cornering her, reasoning with her… What else is there to do?"

Blossom lowered her eyebrows. "I guess we have to resort to using our powers."

Brick gave her an incredulous look. "Are you crazy, she'll think we're attacking!"

"We won't use our powers to harm her, but to stop her or at least slow her down. Plus, she might use her powers too, so we could learn more about her."

The red ruff nodded, liking the idea. Blossom smiled back and took a sharp left, leaving Brick to chase Bes.

Bes furrowed her eyebrows. _What are they up to now? _She thought. She sensed something coming from her left. She stopped briefly, just barely hitting the block of ice that blocked her way. Bes just as quickly flew up and above the barrier.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. She flew ove to Brick again, who just avoided the ice block. "Brick, I think she's like a snake."

"How so?"

"She has great senses. She's very sensitive to vibrations, She opened her mouth so her tongue can detect smells or presences, and the venom from four months ago!"

The reds turned again. "How about her being blind?"

Blossom shrugged. "Accident I guess."

* * *

Bes kept flying, trying to escape or shake off the kids. The copper haired girl sighed, knowing this could go on forever. They're smart, so they won't ever let her out of their sight, and she's just as smart as to not fall into their attempts to catch her. But that didn't surprised her, it was expected.

Bes took a deep breath. _I guess it's time. _She thought as she zoomed down, landing on the sidewalk easily. Blossom and Brick quickly landed nearby, both making sure she wouldn't escape again.

"I'm not going to run." The girl sighed. Brick and Blossom cocked an eyebrow, but were still on their toes. Bes shrugged. "I know you're very confused and would like to know more about us, but I want to make it clear that we're just trying to protect you… and ourselves." She whispered.

"From what?" Brick asked.

Bes perked her ears, listening around nervously. "Ithink it would be best if we chat about this somewhere else, and with your siblings." Bes floated into the air. "Follow me."

The two redheads glanced at each other, both excited at what might happen next, and followed.

* * *

**Ooh wonder what's coming up next~**

**:3**


	7. The Answers

Bastet struggled to reach the doorknob. _Almost there! _She thought as she grit her teeth. She looked back at her sister. "Let me go! We have to find her! She needs our help somehow!"

The dark haired girl was held across the room by Brix's vines. Brix dug her heels into the carpet, leaning away from the door. "Bastet, she'll be fine!" She gasped.

Sam sat in the center, crying at all the stress the girls had put onto her. Don't get her wrong, she loved the girls like a mother would, and would do anything to protect them and their identities. But because she loved them so much, and because of who they are, she was worried all the time.

"Brix, I swear if you don't let me go…"

Brix smiled at her sister. "Oh Bastet, you can never hurt me, I know you better than that."

Bastet gave her sister a disgusted look. Why does she even try threatening her, she's been threatening her for months, but the girl was an emotional rainbow. Whatever you throw at it, it either passes through it, or doesn't get far enough to even touch it.

The dark haired girl attempted again to get closer to the door, until the knob twisted. The girls in the room fell silent and Brix pulled her vines back in. The door opened and a tired Bes passed through.

"Bes!" Sam cried, running to the copper head girl.

"I'm all right," Bes said, pulling away from Sam's hug. "Um, Bastet, may I see you in the hallway?"

Bastet raised an eyebrow. "-Now!" Bes pressed. The purple girl quickly followed Bes into the hallway.

"Bes what do you want?" Bastet asked as Bes closed their apartment door quickly.

* * *

Brick was anxious, ready to know about the mysterious girls, ready to know the answers to the questions that haunted him for the last months. He glanced at Blossom, she was biting her lip, her face a worried one. He touched her shoulder, making her blink. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned and looked at the group with worried eyes. "They seem serious about the protecting thing. What if we're getting into something way bigger than we though it is?"

"Blossom, you told us that they are also protecting themselves. That means that whatever it is, it's threatening them, and us." Bubbles piped.

"Yeah, and we can't just sit around, letting whatever it is do whatever it wants to do." Buttercup said pounding her fist into her palm.

"We can handle it!" Butch said confidently.

"Plus," Boomer said happily. "We have to protect the citizens of Townsville. They are citizens, and they need protection."

Blossom sighed in defeat. She smiled at the group. "You're right, whatever it is, and whatever we are getting into, at least we're doing it together with our siblings and friends!" The girls smiled and shared a hug. The boys gave looked at each other with curious faces.

"Why do they do that, it's not that big of a deal." Boomer questioned.

Butch crossed his arms. "Why does it matter? Who said we were all friends?"

With that, the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys entered the room.

* * *

Sam gasped and Bastet gave her sister a steely stare. "What. Are they. Doing here?" Bastet asked, the volume of her voice rising at every word.

Bes stood up strait, her head turned towards her sister. "I think it's time they know." She said, unnerved.

Brix drew a breath. "See, I told you they don't know anything yet!" She said, bouncing happily. Before Bes could do anything, her orange sister zipped towards the girls and boys. "First we should introduce ourselves! Hi I'm Brix!" She said, shaking all their hands quickly.

Bubbles was the last hand Brix shook. Brix looked at her blue eyes and smiled. "Hi! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Bubbles glanced nervously at her siblings. "Uh, hi…"

Brix rocked on her heels next to Bubbles as Bes and Bastet argued. "Bastet, we cannot keep fanning around, we have to do this now or never. Plus, what's the problem if they help?"

Bastet gave her sister a look. "You're the one who thought of this plan in the first place. You didn't want them to get involved."

"We'd love to help." Blossom offered.

The dark haired girl crossed her arms and huffed at the pink puff. "If only you _can._"

"What are you talking about? We're strong. We'll be able to do whatever." Butch said proudly.

The purple puff walked up to Butch. "You think it's all about strength. Well it isn't, plus, you're not strong enough. We've been here for four months, we see you guys around, and you aren't as great as you think you are." Bastet poked her finger into the green boy's shoulder. "Plus, this isn't even you're war to begin with."

Brick stepped up. "I don't think we should jump into things like this. We don't even know what this 'war' is or even about. Why don't we just sit down and you can tell us all?"

Bes pulled Bastet away from Butch and squeezed her shoulder as a warning. She turned her head towards Brick. "I think that's a jolly good idea. Let's sit." She said, getting down onto the floor. Bastet stood next to her, reluctant to participate. Bes grabbed her dark haired sister's arms and pulled her down.

Everyone else plopped onto the floor, all of them created a somewhat circle. Sam glanced around the room, too nervous to say anything. She trusts Bes' judgment and that she knows what she's doing. The blonde sighed and locked eyes with Brix. Brix looked up to Sam with her orange eyes and smiled, bringing Sam's mood up by a bit.

"I got some cookies, if anyone would like some." Sam said, trying to keep her voice from squeaking. The boys and girls looked at the older lady. "Uh, they're chocolate chip…" She tried again.

Butch and Boomer's hands shot up. "We want some!" They said in unison.

Blossom, near Boomer, slapped his hand down. "Stop it-"

"It's no bother." Bes said, interpreting what Blossom meant. She turned her head towards Sam, who was halfway into the kitchen. "Actually I'll help with the pudding mum."

Sam nodded and proceeded with the cookies. "I thought she was making us cookies?" Boomer whispered.

Brix smiled. "That's British for 'dessert'!"

Bes walked back into the room, weaving around the group sitting on the floor, and placed the plate of cookies and mugs of milk on the coffee table. She made herself comfortable and turned back to the kids. "So, what's got your brains ticking?"

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "Ok, first, how do you know where people are and stuff? You are blind… right?"

Blossom turned her head towards her sister. "It's because she has the characteristics of a snake. You know Bastet turns into a cat and all, maybe Bes turns into a snake. Snakes can detect presences through their tongues and are very sensitive to vibrations." She said intellectually, grabbing a cookie from the plate.

Bes smiled. "As expected from my counterpart." Brick and Blossom's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're our counterpart?" Brick asked.

"So, does that mean Bastet is _our _counterpart?" Butch guessed.

"And does that explain why Brix is happy to meet me?" Bubbles said pointing to the orange girl next to her.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, they don't have the same color as us." Boomer pondered aloud.

Brix and Bastet looked to Bes. Bes smiled in amusement. "First of all, no, Brix and Bastet isn't any of your counterparts. Brick, Blossom, and I are though, and we share, in a way, the same chemical construction. We aren't related or anything like that, but there is something in our brain's electrical brainwaves that makes us similar."

Brick and Blossom nodded intently while their siblings scratched their heads in confusion or picked the lint off the carpet in disinterest.

Bastet crossed her arms. "And Brix is happy to meet anyone. She's happy all the time. It's just the annoying way she is." She said matter-of-factly.

Bes frowned at her sister, but dismissed it. "But, I must correct you. I am reptilian, but not a snake." She said, turning back to Blossom.

Blossom put her hand to her chin. "Because you're blind?"

Bes shook her head. "I'm not blind, this bandanna over my eyes…" She trailed off, too broken about the subject to talk about it.

The girls and boys looked down, understanding her uneasiness on the topic of her eyes. Bastet put a reassuring hand on her copper haired sister's shoulder. Bes took a deep breath and turned her head back to the group. "I'm not blind. This bandanna, protects everyone around me. I'm not a snake. I'm a beast…"

Brix glanced at the puffs and ruffs and smiled. "I think we should move onto the next question now. Maybe in time," She said, nervously glancing at her sisters. "You might find out the answer to your question."

Bubbles looked down, hesitant to change the subject, but had to change the awkward silence. "Um, why is you're name Bastet?" She said, turning to the dark haired girl.

Bes sighed in annoyance. _Not that question…_

Bastet blinked her purple eyes. She put her hand up to her chin in contemplation. She looked back at Bubbles. "Give me a moment, I know the answer, but I don't really know how to start. You see, no one's really asked me that question, I mean, it's a name…" Bes frowned at her sister, everyone always asked.

Bubbles smiled gleefully. "Well, the professor name us by our personalities! Maybe you're name that way for a reason."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Not all of us…"

Bastet smiled a small smile. "Actually, all of us are named for a reason. Mine is because 'Bast' or later known as 'Bastet' is an ancient Egyptian war and solar goddess. She is also the goddess of cats!" She said proudly.

Brick blinked. "Yeah, the Egyptians worshipped cats because they prevented vermin or rodents from getting to the food supplies."

"Yep, and I'm an ancient Egyptian princess, named after her." Bastet smiling smugly.

Bes looked up at her cocky sister. "Just to let you know, I'm rolling my eyes right now."

Bastet frowned and sat back down. Brix looked at Bubbles gleefully. "I'm named after the measurement of the dissolved sugar-to-water mass ratio of a liquid!"

The puffs and ruffs looked at the orange girl with blank expressions. Butch shook his head. "Come again?" He said, getting annoyed by Brix's perkiness.

Boomer leaned close to Butch. "She made chemistry sound boring!" He whispered, also annoyed by Brix's high and bouncy voice.

Butch lowered his eyebrows at his brother. "Dude, chemistry doesn't need an annoying girl saying it to be boring."

Blossom smiled sheepishly at Brix. "Uh, we don't fully understand why you're named after a measurement."

"Well, my special ingredient was a blood orange. A Tarocco to be exact, and a Tarocco is extremely sweet and has the highest vitamin C content in the world! That's why I never get sick!" Brix said happily.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "O~k." She turned back to Bes. "What about you Bes?"

Bastet bit her lip and looked to her sister next to her. The copper haired girl fumbled with her fingers for a moment before answering. "Er, I'm named after 'Bestiary' which are tales of legendary beasts…"

Blossom looked at Buttercup, worriedly. "There goes that word again."

"I'm sorry I asked." The green puff said, hanging her head.

"Next question." Bastet said flatly.

Brick glanced at Blossom, both thinking the same thing. "Is it alright, if we ask you about the time before you were recreated four months ago? And about this war you're talking about?" Brick asked, finally getting to the questions that ate his brain away.

Bastet and Brix both looked at each other and turned to their leader. Bes smiled. "I guess it's time to get into the more serious questions."

"We should start in the beginning." Brix added.

Bes nodded in agreement. She turned towards the puffs and ruffs. "You're right. Four months ago was our recreation."

"That means we aren't the first." Blossom said quietly.

Bes nodded her head. "Thousands of years ago. We were all created, and separately too-"

"Technically we aren't sisters!" Brix piped up.

Bes turned her head. "Uh, yeah. I was created in England."

"Me, Italy!" Brix happily said loudly.

Bastet lowered her eyes in irritation. "Egypt."

The puffs and ruffs nodded at each other. "That makes sense." Bubbles said.

"Our creators were like yours, men of science. I was created during the middle ages, Brix was created during the European Renaissance, and Bastet was all the way back in ancient times." Bes continued, her sister's smiling at their references.

Blossom made a gesture to pause. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You were all created in different time periods, and then four months ago, you were recreated as sisters. Then for the last four months, the three of you went undercover, and are in war?"

Bes smiled a sad smile. "I wish this war have been going for four months…"

"So you've been in war since before your recreation?" Boomer jumped in.

Bastet looked at her red sister. "This was at first Bes' war, and as her adopted sisters, we couldn't let her fight it alone."

Brix went over and gave Bes a half hug. "We've become very close since our recreation and I'm thankful for it everyday."

Bes smiled, hugging her sister back. Brick, Boomer, and Butch rolled their eyes.

Blossom smiled, but then a thought came to her head. "Wait- if you were 'recreated', then that means…"

Bes smiled. "Yes, we were eliminated, and that brings this discussion back to the war my sisters and I have been on about all day,"

"Back in my time, medieval superstitions held sway over science. The chaps in the town my creator and I lived in didn't believe I was created by mysterious liquids and a reptile scale and gave him great deal of a hard time. They thought of me as some kind of… witch… a beast…"

Blossom sighed. She understands Bes' sadness and depression about who she was, but they still need to know.

Bes swallowed. "Anyway, I was locked up, in line to be hung." She continued. Bubbles gasped. "And then, I met the devil himself."

"Him offered me a deal that, at the time, I couldn't refuse. He said I was the perfect weapon, and that those around me would fear me if I used my powers right."

"So I did what the prat told me to do, and by the time I figured out that I was doing wrong, too much damage has been done. I felt so helpless and lost, that I did the only thing to save everyone that I could think of… I killed myself."

* * *

Bubbles gasped. She placed her hands to her heart, Bes' story really getting to her. She felt as if she felt all the emotions Bes felt, while she was telling the story, and back when it was all happening. The blonde girl held back tears, trying not to believe that such tragedies truly existed.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment, so quiet that the sound of a faint whimpering was heard in Bubbles' throat. Finally Blossom decided to speak up again. "I didn't know if this was a grammar mistake on your part, but earlier, you said 'Him' offered you a deal. Did you mean 'Him' or 'he'?

"She meant Him." Brix answered for her sister.

A series of gasps went through the room, and an eruption of new questions popped into the children's heads. Bubbles looked at her pink sister. "Is it the same-"

"Yes, yes, it's the same Him that you all know and love." Bastet said, irritated.

Blossom held her head, her brain throbbing with all the questions and new puzzle pieces. "What's Him got to do with this?" Brick asked for her.

"He's got EVERYTHING to do with it!" Bastet said loudly, hating how the subject moved onto Him.

"But how?"

"You've danced with Him before, you know how powerful he could be." Bes answered, trying to keep her sister from blowing up. "But unfortunately for us, he was way more powerful in the past."

"What did he try to do?" Buttercup spat, also getting angry at the devil.

"He used us." Brix said simply.

Brick cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, all of you?"

Bastet sighed. "Yes. As you know, I was created way before Bes, he came to me too, trying to convince me to use my nobility and highness and take it a step higher. I, of course, refused. I was doing fine living the was I was, I didn't feel that my life needed a change. But apparently the 'thing' doesn't take no for an answer and wiped the rest of my nine lives out in one sweep." She said, thinking about her sad memories.

Butch opened his mouth but was cut off by Bastet. "It's not my fault, I was weak back then. Ok? It was thousands of years ago, I bet you wouldn't be able to win too!" She shouted defensively.

Bes frowned and grabbed her sister's arm. Bastet glanced at her sister, she clenched her jaw but sat down anyway, her arms crossed.

The green ruff shut his mouth, somewhat taken aback by the purple girl's outburst. "Of course you were weak, you were probably stuffing yourself and being lazy like the 'Princess' you are." Butch mumbled, finding Bastet's comment offensive. He just wanted to agree with her about her comment on Him.

"What about you Brix? Did he try on you too?" Bubbles asked.

Brix smiled. "Yep, he tried, but he didn't get to me. You see, he tried to use Bastet's pride, but obviously failed, then he tricked Bes by using her emotions, feelings, and need to be accepted. Bes frowned at her orange sister. "And since he had nothing against me, it was hard for him, but way easy for me. He didn't bother me long, but he did take away my life." Brix sighed, her smile disappearing for the first time that day. "And what a short life it was. I mean, he could at least let me get as old as Bastet or Bes." She pouted.

"How old were you guys?" Boomer asked.

"I lost count." Bastet said, looking at her fingers.

"I was but a teenager." Bes replied.

"So when you got recreated, you went back to being six year old girls?"

"Yep." Bastet replied. "And I hate it."

Blossom rose an eyebrow. "But you said you lost count, and that you had nine lives and stuff, I don't get it."

Bastet lowered her eyebrows at the pink puff. "What's not to get, I lived eternally, I barely aged. I mean I reached like my twenties or thirties, and I kept that body for I don't know how long. Plus, as a war princess, I would 'die' in battle, but would just get up, pull the sword out and keep going. I had _a lot _of battle scars…" She said, subconsciously placing her hand on her back shoulder. "Some that I miss, and some that I'm glad are gone. Anyway, because I would live through such, I was crowned and worshipped."

"Interesting." Blossom said, taking note of everything she was learning internally.

Bastet narrowed her purple eyes at the pink puff. "That better not be sarcastic." She said coldly.

Brick glanced around the room. "So that's history. We answered all our 'Why' questions, now for the 'What's', as in 'What is going on _now?_" He asked, deciding to get down to business.

Bes nodded. "Part of my _agreement _with him is that we would feed off each other. He tricked me into thinking that when I'm with him, I would be more powerful. It turns out that it was so literal, that when I'm not around him, I'm dying. That's why we are here in the first place, and that's why we are undercover." She fumbled with her fingers. "I don't want him to know about us. He might start something, and for my family, the city, and your protection, I had to go undercover. Though we have obviously bit off more than we can chew. This city is crawling with danger, and we can't help but to save people from it."

"What was his plan back then, surely he would try that again since it kinda worked before." Blossom asked.

"He just wanted me to unleash my feelings, my inner strength and whatnot."

Blossom sat there, stumped. _What is Him up to? _She thought.

"So that's all you know for now?" Brick asked.

"Yes, so far, there were no signs of him, and it doesn't seem that he knows we're here." Bes said smiling.

_

* * *

Those _BRATS! _They think they can escape from me that easily? HAHAHA. They're underestimating me._

_It's only been four months, they're still on their toes. I'm going to have to wait a little bit longer. It's better if they don't know what hit them. HAHAHA!_

_Those girls think their so great, back talking me, escaping from me, _DECLINING ME! _And for everything I offered for them. Everything I've _DONE FOR THEM! If only they knew that _if it wasn't for me, _they wouldn't be here! PRANCING AROUND!

_HAHAHA. My plan is so perfect!_

_I can't wait…_


	8. Febuary 20th

**Hey, sorry for the long wait.**

**The week has been a hectic one. I started this story last Wednesday too!**

**Thanks to DC, cathyrulez3000, and XKeaxLaylaX for reviewing. You should all thank them too, I'm doing this for them really.**

**Chapter 17 up!  
**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to~ you~!" Friends and family sang, clapping. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup smiled. They held each other's hands and blew the candles off the cake together. Everyone cheered and clapped again.

The professor frowned. "Girls, next time when someone says 'Blow the candle's off that cake!', they don't mean it literally." He said, picking the candles off of his lab coat.

"Presents! Presents!" Boomer shouted over the noise, drowning the professor out.

The girls ignored their father and ripped through their presents. They all opened the professor's first and frowned as the Rowdyruff boys laughed. They held up the frilly, glittery dress' up to their bodies as the professor took photos.

"Well? Don't you like it?" He asked, giving them a hug. "I saw them and I thought that they would look so cute on you!"

Blossom smiled weakly at the professor. "Thanks, professor."

Bubbles went up to the professor and hugged him. "Yes! Thank-you!" She said, sneakily grabbing a pair of scissors behind him.

Buttercup threw the dress to the side and started to open more presents. "I don't like it." She said flatly.

Before she can open the next gift the professor grabbed her little body and shoved the dress into her arms. "I want you to girls to go upstairs and put them on!" He said smiling.

* * *

As the girls trudged back inside, the boys were on their knees. "That dress looked hilarious, and on Buttercup?!" Butch gasped through chuckles.

Boomer wiped a tear from his eye. "It was so glittery, I swear I saw their eyes refocus."

Brick shrugged next to his blonde brother. "Sorry, I was too busy shielding my own eyes to notice." He said, which brought the boys back into a fit of laughter.

"That's not nice boys, I for one liked it!" The boys turned their heads to see Brix. She swept her hands over her own full skirt and smiled at them.

"Well, coming from a girl who hasn't really worn anything else BUT dresses, that's not surprising." Bastet said, walking from behind her orange sister. She sipped from a full cup of fruit punch and licked her lips. "This red liquid is addicting." She said smiling.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Isn't that like, your ninth drink?"

Bastet narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a problem?"

"Calm down Bas." Bes said, her head turning nervously.

In the last two months, Brix, Bes, and Bastet has grown close to the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys and has actually started to come out of hiding. They're still undercover, so they still take precaution whenever they're away from their home. So far, only their friends, the Utoniums and the Techs, know about them.

"What about you? We're fine, don't worry. No one knows who we are, we've gotten through six months and nothing has happened. So don't tell me to calm down when you're acting like a deer during hunting season." Bastet shot back.

Bes gave her sister a weak smile. She rolled her shoulders, attempting to calm down. She drew a breath as Brix gave her a pat on the back. "There, feel better?" The brunet said.

Bes nodded then suddenly frowned. She turned her head towards her dark haired sister. "Bastet, quit fiddling with your contacts." She hissed quietly.

Bastet gave her sister a cold glare. "If only you knew how annoying these things are!" She complained. Since Bastet and Brix had _unique _colored eyes, they were forced to wear contacts. Bastet has brown contacts whereas her orange sister has green/blue/teal colored contacts.

Brix smiled. "I don't think they're a bother."

Bastet sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Upstairs, in the girls room, the Powerpuff girls frowned at the dresses. "Why's it have to be glittery?" Bubbles said, wrinkling her nose.

"And frilly?" Blossom added.

"And a dress!" Buttercup said, exasperated. Bubbles smile mischievously and presented the shiny scissors she took earlier. Buttercup's eyes lit up. "Ooh!" She said, getting close to it. "This is perfect, we'll get close to the bushes and it'll look like the twigs and stuff ripped the skirts!"

"Girls, come down now! I want to take pictures of you in the dresses!" They heard the professor shout from downstairs.

The girls slumped, not wanting to hurt the professors feelings. "Let's just get the dresses on girls, just for today." Blossom sighed.

Bubbles hung her head. "For the professor."

Buttercup grunted as she pulled her previous dress off.

* * *

"Oh don't they look cute?" The professor asked his good friend, and girls' teacher, Sandra Keene, as the girls walked out.

"They look just adorable John." Sandra said, smiling up at the tall scientist. "Do you want a picture with them? I'll take the photo."

"Great idea Sandra." John said, handing her the camera. He walked over behind the girls and got down on one knee to match their heights.

Buttercup pulled on her skirt. "It's so itchy!" She complained. Bubbles looked down at the scissors in her hands and quickly hid it behind her as Ms. Keene took a picture.

Blossom frowned at the laughter she heard behind them. The boys were laughing again upon seeing the girls in the dress's.

"Shut up!" Buttercup said, pushing Butch out of her way. Butch laid on the ground, still laughing. Buttercup scoffed at her counterpart and headed towards the punch bowl.

Brick stopped laughing and lowered his eyes at his green brother, rolling around. "Butch, get up before Alex yells at you."

Butch sat up and crossed his arms. "Who says he's going to yell at me?"

"Butch get up, you're ruining your dress shirt." Alex said bluntly as he quickly walked by them, stuffing his face full with cake.

Butch gave his red brother a bewildered look. Brick just smirked at him. "Hate to say this, but I told you so."

Butch gaped. "I don't care about that!" Butch said pulling at his colored shirt. "He called my shirt a 'dress'!"

* * *

Brick rolled his eyes and turned to the girls who were opening the rest of their presents.

"Thanks-you Miss Keene for the Trivia card game." Blossom said, giving her teacher a hug.

"Awesome! A soccer ball!" Buttercup said, smiling at Miss. Keene. "Thanks!"

The professor took a picture and slung an arm around the green eyed girl. "Now, let's get you into some soccer lessons. What do you think about that?"

"That would be killer!" The dark haired girl said with glee.

"Thanks for the coloring pencils Miss Keene!" Bubbles squealed, holding her knew pencils up in the air.

Boomer went rigid next to Brick. Brick gave his blue brother a curious look. "What's up bro?"

Boomer nervously shuffled on his feet, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I-it's nothing." He stuttered.

The redhead narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What are you up to?"

Boomer crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Brick was about to pester his brother some more when Blossom interrupted by tapping his shoulder. "Brick?"

Brick turned his head to a book shoved into his face. Blossom peeked from behind it happily. "I just want to thank you for _Ivanhoe_." She shoved him playfully. "How did you know I'm into historical romance novels?"

"Don't think I would forget those books you read before." He said smiling. "I'm glad you like it, and thanks for allowing us to buy each of you one gift from all of us, it's way easier that way." Brick glanced behind Blossom to see Boomer sneakily fly away. He turned back to the pink puff. "I'll be right back." Blossom nodded and proceeded to thank more guests.

Brick ran into the street and traced Boomer's disappearing trail down the street towards their house.

_

* * *

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _Boomer thought as he threw pillows and dirty clothes out of his way.

"Boomer what are you-" Brick started but was cut short when he evaded a pair of boxers flying towards him. He looked back into the room. "What the hell?" He said, loudly.

The blonde stopped and turned back to Brick. "Oh, hey Brick. Don't have much time to talk, I'm kind of busy." He said, his voice disappearing as he crawled under the bed.

Brick frowned. "Well, can it wait until after the girls' party? Alex would be mad that you left early."

No response.

"Butch would be pissed, he didn't want to go in the first place and when he finds out you came home…"

Quiet.

Brick rose an eyebrow. "The girls would be upset…"

Silence.

"Boomer! Especially Bubbles-"

"That's the reason why I'm home!" Boomer said, his head poking out from under the bed. "I'm looking for Bubbles' gift!"

* * *

"Thanks for the Tracie doll Brix!" Bubbles said, giving her friend a hug.

"I bought it for you so we can play our Tracie dolls together." Brix said, pulling her own doll from somewhere behind her.

"_You _bought it, huh?" Sam asked, tickling her daughter.

Brix laughed, attempting to escape from her mother's gasp. "Fine, fine! She bought it!" She gasped pointing at Sam. She smiled and kissed her mom's cheek, getting her mom to let her go. Brix grabbed Bubbles' hand. "Come on Bubbles, let's go play."

Bubbles smiled. "Sure, but I have to find Boomer first, I haven't thanked him yet for coming!"

"I'll help!" Brix offered.

* * *

Sam smiled as she watched the girls skip away. She turned back to eating her ice-cream cake. "They're so good." She said to no one in particular.

"I agree, normally I'm more of a chocolate person, but cookies and crème is nice." Alex said, eating a cake next to her.

Sam smiled. "Hi, I'm Sam." She said, shaking the scientist's hand.

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex. So that girl is your daughter?" The brunet asked, pointing at Brix.

The blonde woman nodded. "Actually, I've got three. The other two are over there." She said, glancing at Bes and Bastet, arguing near the punch bowl. Bastet was try to get another cup of punch and Bes prevented her from doing so. "They don't really look alike, they're kind of adopted." She said quickly, trying to avoid the topic of her girls.

Sure Alex knows about the girls, and their mother 'Sam', but he is yet to meet them. Normally, the boys would leave and go elsewhere when they all meet up, rather than their home. It was pure coincidence that the 'Sam' he was speaking to right now and the three girls they were referring to were the same people.

"Really? I 'kind of' adopted three kids too. But, I love every moment of it." Alex said, smiling at Butch, playfully dribbling Buttercup's new soccer ball away from her. Alex chuckled, amused at Buttercup's pout.

"It's great being a parent, isn't it." Sam said, taking another bite of her ice cream cake. "But they sure make you worry though."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." He grinned. He finished his ice cream cake and wiped his mouth. "Especially if you're kids save the city almost every week or day."

Sam giggled. "I was kind of thinking more along the lines of their future and past." She mumbled.

Alex rose an eyebrow. _They probably had a harsh life before she adopted them. _He smirked, trying to bring her mood up. "Yeah, but only if they live through their battles to get that future." He said, thinking about his sons again. He picked his plate up to throw it out. "Let me get that for you." He said, also picking her empty plate up.

The young woman smiled thankfully then sighed when he left, thinking about his last comment. _If they live through their battles…_

* * *

"Ok Boomer, where did you last see it?" Brick asked.

Boomer tapped his chin then sighed. "All I remember is thinking that this box of colored pencils was a perfect present, but I don't think I even bought it."

Brick sighed in irritation. "So you didn't buy her a gift in the first place." He groaned. His blond brother nodded, sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "So we ripped this whole house apart for nothing?" The redhead bellowed, throwing his hands around him dramatically.

Boomer scratched his head, then bolted out the door. Brick slumped, but followed him anyway. They didn't stop until they reached the closest department store.

"You can't really think about buying her something now do you?" Brick asked his brother as they walked in.

Boomer shrugged. "I just need to buy those coloring pencils and gift wrap them real quick and mission success!" The boy smiled.

The redhead rubbed his temples. "Fine. But be quick about it. And why are you buying her coloring pencils? Miss. Keene already bought her some."

Boomer looked at his brother, stricken. "You're right. What should I get her?"

Brick slumped once again as Boomer ran around the store worriedly. The redhead stood up strait and readjusted his cap. "Boomer, I'll help." He announced.

Boomer stopped his frantic act and ran towards his brother. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He said quickly, hugging his brother.

"So what have you got in mind?" Brick asked, pushing the blue ruff off him.

"Should we get her clothes?" Boomer asked, holding a shirt up.

Brick waved his hand in disgust. "No, leave that to her father. We don't even know her size."

Boomer thought a bit. "What's Blossom's size?"

"Shirt size, XS. Dress size, 2. Bottom wear, 5/6. Pretty much the smallest size out there for her age group." Brick answered. He blinked and looked at a smirking Boomer. "What?' He asked.

"I don't even want to know how you know all that." The blue ruff shrugged. "So Bubbles would be the same size."

Brick frowned. "We're not buying her clothes. Get her something else."

The boys walked down toys and sports isle. "Do you think she'll like roller blades?" Boomer said, holding up a pair of black and blue blades.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Boomer, _You _want roller blades."

Boomer frowned as he put the blades back. "Man, shopping is hard. Especially for a girl!" He complained.

"I know, I wonder how the professor can handle it."

"I wonder what Butch got Buttercup."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me skate board." Buttercup said, looking down at the black skate board in her hands. It had green wheels and the word 'Twister' in green underneath.

"Yeah," Butch said grinning. "You know, if you hate it, I would love to take it off your hands-"

"Hate it?" Buttercup said, looking up at her counterpart with confusion. She broke into a huge smile. "I think it's pretty sick! How can I hate it?" She laughed, holding it up, above her head. Bastet and Bes walked over to admire.

Butch frowned and crossed his arms. "Damn." He mumbled.

"Have you seen Boomer?" Bubbles asked the dark haired boy.

Butch shook his head. "Nope."

"Brick's no where to be found either." Blossom said, approaching them.

"That's strange, they were here not too long ago." Bastet said, drinking another cup of punch.

Bes held her hand up, indicating for everyone to be quiet. She pointed her head towards the house. "I think they're here." She said, detecting the boys' scents.

"I found them!" Brix yelled from the side of the house. She walked towards the group smiling, Brick and Boomer following behind her.

Butch frowned. "Where'd you two go?"

"Here you go Bubbles!" Boomer said, ignoring the question. He handed his counterpart a wrapped box.

Bubbles squealed and gave Boomer a hug. "Thanks Boomer!" She said. She ripped the wrapping paper apart and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" Brix asked curiously, sniffing the air around the present. Boomer gave the orange girl a nervous glance. _Can she tell by smelling it?_

"It's a coloring book!" Bubbles said, holding it up for everyone to see. "It's just what I need with all my new coloring supplies!" The blue puff said hugging Boomer.

Boomer smiled. "Exactly what I thought when I bought it."

The pink puff rose an eyebrow and put her arms on her hips. "Wait, you knew what Bubbles was going to get?"

Brick blinked and glanced at Boomer who gulped. "Er…" The blonde started, looking towards his red brother for assistance.

"It doesn't matter. I love it!" Bubbles said as she gave Boomer another rib crushing hug.

"Boys, it's time to go!" They heard Alex call from the gate.

_Thank you dad! _Boomer thought as he escaped his counterparts grasp. The three boys said their goodbyes as the walked down the street towards their home.

"Let's go now girls!" Sam said, giving the professor a goodbye hug. The puffs thanked their friends for coming and proceeded to thank other leaving guests.

After all the guests left the Utonium household, the girls quickly helped their father clean up and carried their gifts to their room. Buttercup went into the kitchen to eat some leftover cake as Blossom and the professor watched the history channel.

Bubbles brought her new coloring supplies and the coloring book up to their desk in their room and giddily opened the book. She started to color the firs page when she felt a dent of some sort. She curiously picked her book up, there was nothing under it. Bubbles noticed a gap in between some of the pages and gasped as she turned the pages. In between the pages was a short shoot with green leaves, clusters of yellow flowers, and blue-black berries.

She smiled as she quickly found a thin glass vase and put the flower, in the vase, on the side of their vanity table. She hugged herself happily as she looked at the flower. She thought a bit, then took out Blossom's laptop from the bed, went on a trusted Plant Identification site, and got to work.

_

* * *

Don't do this. You're better than this…_

_He's right. You're way better than all of them! Show them that power!_

_I'm sorry…_

Bes sat up, cold sweat falling down her forehead. She felt Bastet shiver next to her. "Bes, go back to sleep." The purple girl complained, chilly from the fold of the blanket Bes made.

"Bes, are you alright?" Brix asked, getting up on the other side of the bed. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"Yes Brix, go lie, I'm fine." Bes reassured. She carefully floated off the bed and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and patted her warm cheeks. She leaned against the sink and sighed, his scream still ringing in her ears.

The copper haired girl wiped a tear that trickled from under her bandanna and onto her cheek. She took a moment, tightened her bandana and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the lateness**

**and I come back with a short one**

**you guys probably hate me now**

**anyway, it kills me to say this but**

**it's probably going to be one chapter a week from now on**

**but you're reviews help alot**

**don't worry, the story's still going on though!  
**


	9. The Cat and the Lioness

**First off... Thank you cathyrulez3000, DC, and XKeaxLaylaX for reviewing**

**Thanks to those who put me on alert such as, brightshadow4494, TheDeavil, and TheGreenElephant911, I don't think I have thanked them yet, I accidentally deleted the alert alert... nevermind**

**Thanks to those who are reading, I'm glad you're putting up with the lateness and whatnot**

**Chapter 18 up!**

_

* * *

Breathe_

_I understand…_

Breathe

_I'm not like them…_

Breathe

_You can always trust me…_

Breathe

_Because I trust you…_

"I don't think we should bother her…"

Bes furrowed her eyebrows, but never the less, breathed again.

"What are you doing?" Bastet said loudly. Bes' shoulders fell as she made a noise of irritation. The purple girl turned back to Brix. "See, it's that easy. Now I'm gonna go, I smell that enticing buttery smell of the corn that pops!" She smirked, heading down the hallway.

Brix walked into their bedroom as Bes fell face down into the bed from her sitting position. Brix looked at her copper haired sister with worried eyes. "Bes, are you ok?"

Bes mumbled something, but it was unheard because of all the pillows. Brix frowned. She leaned closer. "Can you say that again? I missed it the first time."

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone." Bes said, getting up. She grabbed a sweater from their closet and walked out the door.

"Where're you going?" Brix heard Sam say in the living room.

"Just for walk, I'll not be long and I'll be home for supper." Then there was the sound of the front door closing.

Brix frowned and walked down the hall into the living room. Sam and Bastet were cozy on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some old movie. "I think there is something wrong with Bes. She's been waking up suddenly in the middle of the nights. She's got something in her mind, I know it." the orange girl stated worriedly.

Bastet threw a popcorn into her mouth and waved her hand, her eyes not turning from the television. "Don't worry about her, she's fine." Brix pouted as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Bastet glared at her sister. "Hey, we were watching that!"

Brix shook her head. "What do you mean 'we', Sam's not even paying attention." She said, pointing at their caretaker. The purple eyed girl turned her head and found Sam near the window, peaking out.

"What are you looking for?" Bastet asked, angry that her chocolate haired sister was right.

Sam jumped a bit at the high volume of Bastet's voice. She smiled sheepishly at her daughters. "Oh, I'm just, making sure Bes is alright, you know, watching if she's flying or whatnot…"

"Stop being a worried wart mama. Sometime, you're going to have to trust us." Brix said, sitting next to her dark haired sister.

Bastet growled and chewed on more popcorn. "One way is to stop being worried about Bes." She mumbled. Brix changed the channel to a world news network and on the screen flashed pyramids. Brix tugged at Bast's sleeve. "Look Bastet, It's Egypt." She said, as a news anchor woman started speaking.

Bastet just snorted and got up to get more popcorn. "… caused by Osiris…" Bastet's purple eyes shot open and she dropped the bowl, spilling leftover kernels into the carpet.

"Bastet!" Sam said sternly, as she and Brix bent over to pick up the mess, but the purple girl wasn't paying attention.

Her eyes were glued to the TV as she listened and watched footage of a green man laughing evilly at the sight of dying people. "No…" She said quietly.

"Did you say something Bastet?" Brix said, getting up.

Bastet turned to her sister, her face a shocked one. "This can't be, he's supposed to be dead!" She said, pointing to the television.

The orange girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

Bastet gulped, turning back to the evil green face. "The god of death."

* * *

Bes took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs of their apartment. _That was a good walk. _She thought. She skipped happily towards their door, but stopped suddenly.

"I'm not letting you!"

"But I need to go!"

"You are not leaving!"

"Mom!"

"What's going on here?" Bes said, opening the door. Bes was dressed out of her comfortable clothes and was carrying a suitcase, Sam was standing defiantly near the kitchen door, her arms at her sides, and tears rolling down her cheeks. Brix was sitting quietly on the couch between the arguing females, her eyes switching from sister to mother to back as if she was watching a tennis match.

"What seems to be the issue?" Bes asked again. Bastet crossed her arms and just stared coldly at Sam, refusing to speak. Sam was too emotional to speak so Bes looked upon Brix for information.

Brix took a breath so Bes readied herself for a long explanation. The brunette pointed at their dark sister. "She wants to go to Egypt." She said simply.

Bes' shoulders dropped. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'That's it'! She want's to go all the way to Egypt! I am not letting her go alone!" Sam shouted, stressed out.

"Why can't I go alone?" Bastet shot back.

Bes frowned. "Bastet, she's right, you can't go all the way to Egypt alone, and first of all, what for?"

Bastet sighed. "Osiris has been resurrected, which confuses me, but never the less, he's back and is putting the peop- my people- in danger. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I can't help but go back and help them. Please understand that Bes and let me go." The purple girl pleaded.

It was quiet for a moment, but to Bastet and Sam, it was the longest moment ever. "You're not going." Bes said bluntly.

Bastet's face fell. "Why not? Why can't you just trust me?"

"Why should I trust you? You can't go alone especially if you're planning on defeating this 'god'"

"Because I trust you!" She stubbornly yelled back.

Bes' arms drooped as memories and flashbacks flooded back into her head. _That walk was for nothing. _She thought annoyed. The copper haired girl tightened her bandanna and sighed. "Fine, you can go. But you must bring someone with you."

Bastet smiled and hugged her red sister. "Thank you!" She whispered.

Sam smiled, the moment getting to her. She rubbed at her wet eyes and frowned, remembering the disagreement earlier. "Wait, what? She is not going!" She yelled, helplessly.

"But-" Bastet started.

"She's not going alone, someone will go with her." Bes said, glad that everyone's happy.

Bastet crossed her arms. "Why can't I go alone?"

"But who?" Brix asked her copper haired sister, ignoring Bastet. The purple girl ran a hand down her face, giving up. "Cause, I'm staying. I'm pretty sure I'm useless at desserts..." Brix started.

Bastet turned her head angrily towards Bes who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I can't leave, remember." She said quietly.

* * *

"How long do you think it would be?" Blossom asked.

Bastet shrugged. "I don't know." She mumbled. "Osiris is powerful and in the form he's in…" She shuddered.

Blossom looked to her sisters and the ruffs. "Well, we have the whole summer, since school ended. The thing is, do you need all six of us, or what?"

Bastet crossed her arms, still not liking the idea of taking someone. She sighed, thinking that it was better then not going at all. "I think two of you would be fine."

"But, which ones?" Bubbles shrugged.

"I think we should send those who would help her the most." Brick proposed. Blossom turned her head and narrowed her eyes. Lately, Brick would start giving ideas, good ones too. Ones Blossom should think of. She was starting to feel competition for the roll of leader, in a sense.

Brick smirked at his counterpart. He knew she was feeling a little tense lately, especially about all his smart remarks and awesome ideas. The redhead felt that it was time, since he and his brother's became heroes, to become more, somewhat independent, from the power puffs. The boys were technically their own group.

"So what kind of powers or specialties does Osiris have?" Blossom said, giving Brick a smug look.

"From my experiences with him, he can easily manipulate others, he can control energy, and the weather." The purple girl answered.

Brick drew a breath. "That's pretty hard to find out weaknesses for-"

"Buttercup." Blossom interrupted. The green girl blinked yet nodded, understanding.

Brick glared at the puff leader. "Why?" He asked, trying to sound angry and hide his interest in her decisions.

The pink puff rose an eyebrow. "Easy, she's the toughest of our group and she can control wind to her liking." She replied intelligently. Buttercup smiled at the truth behind her sister's words. Indeed, she has improved on her skills. Now she can make gentle breezes or push strong winds, to an extent.

The redheaded ruff lowered his eyebrows. He pointed at his green brother. "Than I chose Butch." Boomer frowned, but shrugged carelessly.

Butch gave his brother a look. "Why me? The hell I'm going anywhere with her!" He said pointing.

Bastet gave Butch a bewildered look. She crossed her arms. "Look, I know I'm annoying and would snap at times but-"

"Not you, her!" He said, pointing at his counterpart next to her.

Buttercup grinned and nodded her head. _This would actually be amusing, _she thought, then she lowered her eyes, _but that last comment was still offensive. _Bubbles and Boomer glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Because you can control lightning and, as much as I don't like it, is the toughest of our group too." Brick mumbled.

Butch smiled. "Well, since you complimented-"

"Oh shut up." Brick shot. He turned back to the purple girl. "So when are you planning on leaving?"

Bastet gave everyone a serious look. "Tonight."

* * *

Butch rubbed at his eyes. "Damn it! Why can't you just manipulate the wind like you do and stop this storm, huh?" He shouted at his counterpart next to him. They have arrived in Egypt some hours ago and was hoping for a good night of rest before they head out in the morning again. Unfortunately, not long from their arrival, a sand storm started up.

"I can't! It's too strong and it's kind of hard to focus if I'm temporarily blind!" Buttercup screamed back. Because the winds were so strong, they couldn't fly and were forced to trudge across the dunes.

"Than you're fucking useless!"

Bastet sighed, exasperated at the constant arguing. "You're voices are so irritating!"

The green puff coughed in annoyance. She rose her hands in front of her and pushed as hard as she can against the wind and sand blowing at their faces. The sand was forced up and over their heads, away from her focused area, like the wind going over a car in a wind tunnel.

Buttercups act gave Butch and Bastet a moment of relief while she kept pushing. "Hey Buttercup, can you make almost a strait vertical air wall?" Bastet asked.

"I'll try." The puff replied. She spread her arms strait out to her sides and grunted. The sand flew up and over at the sides of the trio.

Bastet sighed. "I said vertically, not horizontally."

"Stupid." Butch muttered under his breath. Buttercup gave him a glare and crossed her arms, dropping her hold on the wind. Sand blew at them, and they had to, again, shield their eyes.

Buttercup hid her eyes under her right hand as she waved her left arm around, trying to find her comrades. A hand grabbed hers and together, they both waved their hands again, in search of the third.

The green eyed girl heard Bastet shouting, not too far away. _Wait, if that's Bastet, then I must be holding… _All of the sudden, the wind died down, and Buttercup blinked her eyes open to a bright sun and the sight of her hand entwined with _Butch's!_

"Argh!" They both shouted and broke away from each other. Butch brushed at his hand as if it was contaminated as Buttercup shook her hand away from her body in disgust.

"Where's Bastet?" Butch asked. The two greens looked around. There was no one in sight, only miles and miles of sand, even the sand storm was gone.

"Something's wrong…" Buttercup said, keeping on her toes.

A wind blew again, caring a heavy amount of sand, when the wind died down and the sand fell, Bastet was there standing next to a taller woman with a large headdress, long black hair, and dark eyes.

Bastet smiled sheepishly at her green friends. "Sorry, she didn't know that I wasn't the only one." She apologized, glancing at the taller woman. The woman turned her head towards the shorter one, her face expressionless. The young puff and ruff looked at them curiously.

The purple girl gestured for them to come closer. "These are my Shibi. Buttercup and Butch." She said to the lady, pulling out a thick accent.

Buttercup gave her a look. _Where'd that accent come from? _The lady stretched her hand out towards them politely. "As- salamou-al-eikoum. Issmee Sekhmet." She said.

The dark haired puff stared blankly at the lady as she slowly shook her hand limply. Butch did the same. Buttercup turned towards Bastet, eyeing the woman. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sekhmet, she is an ancient Egyptian goddess too, the dessert winds are her 'breath', so she technically controls it. She's here to help us defeat Osiris."

Sekhmet walked towards the talking children. "ماذا يفعلون هنا باستت؟ لا يمكنك ربما يعتقدون أنهم في الواقع من شأنه أن يساعدنا. أنها عديمة الجدوى ، وضعف البشر التي لن تكون عقبة أخرى." She said sternly to Bastet.

Bastet lowered her eyebrows. "هم أصدقائي. لا نقلل من شأن لهم ، وأنهم أقوى مما كنت اعتقد. من أمثالي ، ولكن الأصغر سنا. أن يفهموا أنهم لا زالوا يتعلمون." She said in a low voice.

The two Egyptians narrowed their eyes at each other, staring each other down. Butch and Buttercup watched on worried. "I wonder what they're talking about." Butch whispered to his counterpart. Buttercup just shushed him as they watched the two argue.

"يمكننا هزيمة أوزوريس وحدها. هل أنت حقا يفتقد الثقة في نفسك ، ولنا أن نصدق أن؟" Sekhmet said, her voice threatening.

"والسؤال هو ، أنت لا تصدق أو لي ما يكفي من الثقة في أن هذين الشخصين ، والذين هم أيضا أصدقائي ، سوف تسهم بشكل جيد في هذه الحرب ، لا أنت؟" Bastet shot back.

Sekhmet winced, taken aback for a moment. Her eyes wavered down, a hint of shame glistened in them. She looked up at the confident Bastet and nodded her head. Bastet grinned and turned back to the greens. "What was all that about?" Butch asked before the purple girl could say anything.

"Don't' worry, we just had a tiny argument, no big deal. The sun is starting to set, and Sekhmet has a place where we can stay for the night so no need to search for one." Bastet said, adjusting her backpack and nodding at Sekhmet.

Sekhmet nodded in return and made a gesture to follow her. "ilhaquuni." She said.

Bastet walked in place with her and glanced back at Buttercup and Butch. "Come on slowpokes! You want a nice place to sleep don't you?"

The puff and ruff nervously nodded, and followed closely behind them. "I think Sekhmet is a warrior goddess like Bast." Buttercup whispered to Butch.

"Do you think Bast is paying her for her help?"

"Why would you think that?"

Butch glanced at the two in front of them. "Well, they were arguing about something, and obviously Bastet got Sockmut-"

"Sekhmet."

"-Sukmit, to agree to something. I think they were discussing prices. I wish I spoke hieroglyphics"

Buttercup shook her head at her counterpart. "You're so idiotic. You cant's _speak _hieroglyphics, you speak ancient Egyptian, dumbass!"

Butch snarled at the girl as he walked ahead. The green puff smiled, amused, and followed.

* * *

Buttercup squinted, the morning sun irritating her slumber. She made a noise of frustration as she rolled over. It didn't help. She furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up and stretched. Since Sekhmet traveled through sand and doesn't really have a home, they stayed at a cave near an oasis that she knew of and led them too.

The green puff looked around the cave, Bastet and Butch were still asleep. Buttercup frowned in disgust at the sight of Butch and the drool pool next to him. She walked out of the cave, rubbing at her eyes. She saw Sekhmet, sitting next to the spring, her bare feet in the water.

_She's so mysterious. _Buttercup thought. So far, Sekhmet didn't show any signs of knowing or even understanding, English. She only communicated with Bastet, and Bastet wouldn't even tell them half of what she says. Come to think of it, whenever Bastet and Sekhmet spoke to one another, there was a tension. Maybe they had some differences in the past, before Bastet was recreated. Buttercup frowned, _Then why is she here with us? Sure, she helped us a bit, but all she's pretty much doing is give me a headache with all the rapid ancient Egyptian._

Sekhmet turned her head, giving Buttercup an expressionless look. _She doesn't even smile. Maybe she doesn't have facial muscles… _The woman watched Buttercup as the puff walked over and knelt next to the spring, taking a sip of the refreshing water. Buttercup eyed the Egyptian and sighed. "You probably don't understand me, but you're pretty strange."

Sekhmet cocked her head. "You are pretty strange yourself." She replied with a heavy accent.

Buttercup blinked a couple times. She shook her head. "What the hell- you just spoke English…"

Sekhmet nodded. "Yes. I have the gift of language upon others." She said, seeing the confused look on the puff's face.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Buttercup asked loudly. "It would make it way easier for us, well me, to understand you if you do!"

"It is more efficient for Bast and I to consult together."

"Well, why can't you consult with us?"

Sekhmet turned her head, looking away from the puff. "You are irrelevant in our conversation and shouldn't bother yourself with our decisions."

Buttercup lowered her eyebrows. "Why? I am part of this thing too and you're decisions does include me. I should be able to make some decisions, or, what's the word… contribute!" Buttercup said, getting angry. "And why do you got to be so isolated from us? What are you and Bastet always arguing about? Why can't I know about these things."

Sekmet looked at Buttercup again. "Bastet shouldn't have brought you, you are useless in this battle and would get harmed."

"What?!" Buttercup yelled, enraged. "Useless? I, for one am not useless. I am very helpful actually. If you don't need my help, then- fine!" She said, before stomping back into the cave, bumping into Bastet on her way in.

The purple girl gave Buttercup a curious look. "What's going on?"

Buttercup pointed out the cave. "She thinks I'm fucking USELESS!" Buttercup yelled, waking Butch up. The green puff crossed her arms. "Bastet, why is she here, and what are you two talking about all the time. It's not fair that we have to come here in the first place, and now we have to deal with this shit? What's going on? We are a team, we have the right to know." Buttercup demanded.

Butch sat up. "When you say 'we', you mean 'you and me', right?"

"Yes, now shut up! Bastet, I need answers here!"

Bastet sighed, pinching the bridge of her noise. She walked out of the cave, peeved. Buttercup sat irritably on her sleeping bag, her arms crossed. The sound of Bastet and Sekhmet arguing was heard in the cave.

"What was all that about?" Butch asked Buttercup.

Buttercup just grunted, ignoring him. Bastet walked back into the cave. "Don't worry, she won't be a bother anymore. We will try to speak English from now on. Better?"

"No, What were you two talking about, in ancient Egyptian, all the time before?" Buttercup cup asked, cross.

Bastet sighed again. "Sekhmet is annoyed at me for bringing you two here. She thinks you wouldn't be much of a help and would just be in our way. I would always argue back, telling her that she really shouldn't underestimate you and that she should trust in my choice in comrades and friends." Bastet made a noise of frustration. "But she's always weary about the topic. By the way, we're speaking Arabic, not ancient Egyptian."

"Oh, well thanks." Buttercup said, feeling better.

"That bitch!" Butch shouted, zipping out of the cave. Bastet gave Buttercup a worried look while Buttercup gave her a shrug, totally expecting that out of Butch.

The two ran out. Bastet gasped and Buttercup crossed her arms and shook her head. Butch was chasing Sekhmet above the oasis, occasionally throwing an electric ball towards her. Sekhmet would easily make a quick motion of her arm, and deflect the shock balls with red reflect swifts.

Bastet lowered her eyes. "Why does he have to do that?" She growled.

The green puff chuckled. "You shouldn't really expect much from him."

Butch screamed in annoyance at his failed attempt to shock her. He flew strait at her, deciding to go with hand to hand combat. He threw punches, but Sekhmet evaded and blocked. Butch clenched his teeth. _What's with this woman? _He thought as she evaded more of his hits.

Sekhmet finally elbowed his gut, then kicked him down into the spring with the back of her heel. The green ruff rose to the surface of the water and rubbed at his head. He growled at the woman above him, but before he can fly up, Bastet grabbed his arms from behind. "Let me go!"

"Butch will you shut up! You're proving me wrong by doing all this! She's going to think you and Buttercup will just be in the way." Bastet yelled.

"Well if you let me go, I'll show her that I'm not useless!" He shouted back. He glanced at Buttercup, who was giving him a smug grin. "I don't know about her though." He mumbled.

Buttercup frowned. She crossed her arms, anger bubbling inside her. "For the last time. I… am not... USELESS!" She yelled back at him.

The purple girl sighed as the greens argued. Sekhmet walked from behind her and glanced at her. Bastet lowered her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look." She said at the expressionless woman.

Sekhmet just looked away as she went back into the cave. Bastet turned her head back to the bickering children. She pointed the palms of her hands towards each of them and, with a purple force, pushed them against the wall. She walked in front of the entrapped and put her hands to her waist. "You guys aren't helping." She said sternly.

"We're just trying to prove that we aren't useless." Buttercup shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me. These are the lands I once ruled. You don't disrespect me like that here!" She yelled back at them.

Buttercup and Butch bit their lips. Bastet wasn't the kind to shout and bark orders like a monarch. Back home, she was always lazy, not bothering to yell, sometimes, and would always be the relaxed one.

"I tell Sekhmet that you two aren't just obstacles, that you won't be a bother, but you know what, YOU PROVED ME WRONG! I knew something like this would happen" Bastet continued.

"If you wanted to come alone so bad, then why did you bring us, huh?" Butch spat back.

"And defend us against Sekhmet." Buttercup added.

Bastet narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know you two would be this annoying." Bastet turned her head away and took a breath. She gave them a stern look."I still think that you two are a great asset to this battle, and are my friends, so I trust you." Buttercup rose an eyebrow. _How come that reminded me about Bubbles. _"I guess we have to start from the beginning." Bastet continued.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, also noticing Bastet's character. Sure the ruffs, puffs, and the girls hung out a lot, but they never really got into things as serious as defeating a rampaging god. So Butch and Buttercup are seeing a side of Bastet, that they never really saw before.

Bastet paced in front of them like a teacher and a pair of students. "You two showed me that you guys don't work well as a team," Buttercup and Butch glared at each other, both blaming the other for their arguments. "You two showed me the tempers you both share-"

"Butch was the one who started the fight with Sekhmet!" Buttercup yelled, trying to point at her counterpart.

Bastet narrowed her eyes. "You're both impatient and rude." She stated. She started pacing again. "I think lessons are in need to be learned." She pointed at Butch. "You need to learn to control your anger and your combat." She pointed at Buttercup. "You need to learn to trust and open up. All you're thoughts bottled up aren't good for you and leads to bad decisions and uncalled acts."

Buttercup and Butch looked down, ashamed. As much as they don't want to believer her, she was right. The purple girl suddenly released them from her energy hold. She offered them both a hand. "All in all, both of you need to learn to slow down, and relax. Some knew tricks wouldn't hurt too."

Buttercup and Butch smiled and Bastet helped them up. Butch grinned. "Let the lesson's begin."

* * *

**That looks like a good place to stop**

**I'll probably post the next chapter this weekend.**

**Uh, but don't expect too much.**

**Happy? labor day**

**NO SCHOOL TODAY WHOO**

**that's how I finished this**

**so go labor day**


	10. God of Death

**Hey! Guess what?! I'm not dead!**

**I know it's been, what, a month?**

**But bear with me, tennis is almost over, so I'm going to have more time after school.**

**Unfortunately, school won't be over in a while. :P**

**Thanx to cathyrulez3000, XKeaxLaylaX, and DC for reviewing!**

**Though I highly doubt they still will, it's been a while... hee**

* * *

Buttercup dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. She gasped for air as a figure slowly blocked her view from the blinding sun. The shadow didn't help with the heat though. Buttercup looked tiredly up to the deep purple eyes.

"Well, that was better than yesterday." Bastet sighed, crossing her arms. For the past week, Buttercup and Butch has been going through intense training. So far it has been physical training. Sure it was hard, but what dreaded the greens were the patience and control training that they would have to undergo later.

Buttercup spat at the sand and stood up, taking the canteen Bastet handed her. She glared at the purple girl when the canteen lacked water. Bastet shrugged and walked towards Butch who was sprawled on a heap of sand.

She kicked Butch's side, gently-ish , waking him up. "Butch, you're turn."

Butch groggily got up, rubbing at his eyes. In a split second, there was a flash of purple, and he was back on the hot sand. He rubbed at his butt. Bastet frowned at him. "Too slow."

Butch then shot up in the sky, evading Bastet's purple energy shots. Buttercup sat on the sand, watching Butch. She frowned when he got hit again. The green puff sighed, and decided to watch Bastet instead. She couldn't believe that after four training sessions, she hasn't taken a break. She's been whipping them like cattle since early that morning, and by the looks, and heat, from the sun, it was already the afternoon.

It was surprising, at first, the power Bastet held. She, and apparently Sekhmet's, powers focused more on energy. She can create energy blasts, throw energy disks, and make energy bubble shields for a period of time.

Butch kept evading Bastet's energy disks, the space between them lengthening. Then Bastet got into a pose and targeted the ruff. Buttercup sighed knowing what was going to happen. A purple beam shot from the palms of Bastet's hand and went strait for Butch. Butch tried to evade, but was hit dead on. Butch fell onto the sand once more.

Bastet sighed and yelled so he could hear her. "Remember what I told you Butch, if you're opponent specializes in long ranged attacks, it's best to get close to them so their attack wouldn't be so effective. We've been practicing for a while already and you still haven't adjusted to the kind of opponent I am!"

Butch got up and wiped his mouth tiredly. Buttercup couldn't help but feel a trickle of sympathy for him, that and the trickles of her sweat. It's hard to get beaten so badly and looked down upon by someone you find a peer in, and it was just such a turnover. When they went to Egypt, Buttercup was hoping for a quick, yet very entertaining and challenging, battle from this 'God of Death' and be home by a week. Now a week later, they haven't even seen the god. Instead they were training, and it's hard, for the toughest out of their siblings, to be treated like this. Boy, did she underestimate.

The green puff pulled her knees to her chest and told herself not to cry. She felt weak, and was trying hard not to get upset.

"Damn it!" Butch muttered as he got up and lowered his eyebrows at Bastet. Butch felt the same as Buttercup, but was more angry then helpless. He saw his failure during training, and being trained over all, as a punch to his ego, and what made it worst, it was from a girl.

The purple girl shielded her eyes and looked up to the blazing sun, she made sure her breath was steadied, as to not show any sign of weakness to her comrades. _I should really stop, This is cutting it to close. _Bastet looked towards Buttercup and Butch. "Okay, that's it for today."

Buttercup rose quickly and flew back to the oasis, trying to prevent them, especially Butch, from seeing the tears that succeeded to escape her eyes.

Butch frowned. "What? Why? I just started my round." He asked, flying over.

Bastet glanced back to the sun. "Uh, It's really hot and I don't want to push you two too much." She said, kicking her self mentally for letting that little stutter slip. Before she can fly away, Butch grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked bluntly.

He gave her a curious look. "It's been this hot for days. What's the real reason?"

Bastet lowered her eyebrows at the green ruff. "If you must know, I'm getting tired."

Butch let go of her arm, his expression blank. Then he burst into loud laughter. He pointed at her and smiled. "You're kidding me right? You're saying, after five days, you finally get tired?" He chuckled.

Bastet crossed her arms. "No. I just think the sun is too hot today, and if I'm starting to get tired, then so are you!"

The green ruff frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"It means, you are weaker than me!" Bastet shouted in his face, emphasizing the word 'weaker'. Before she knew it, she was thrown twenty feet away. She sat up, wiped her cheek, and gave Butch a steely glare. "What the hell was that for!" She was so mad she can already feel the tingly sensation of energy in her fingers.

Butch stood there, electricity bouncing in his hands. "I'll show you who's weak!" He yelled back at her. He then started running towards her.

Bastet got up and into a defensive stance quickly. She glanced back at the sun and nervously looked back at Butch. Butch howled as he jumped into the air, arm back, his fist ready to perform an electric punch. As soon as he started to swing, a red force pushed him back.

Bastet blinked and turned to see that Sekhmet was next to her, her arm extended defensively. Butch got up and snarled at the woman. "What's up with that?"

The purple eyed girl gave Sekhmet a curious look, thinking the same thing. For the past week, Sekhmet was kind of roaming around. Occasionally, she would observe their training, but for half the time, she would complain, or argue, about the time they're wasting, claiming that there is no use in training, which pissed Butch and Buttercup off to no end.

Butch shouted again, lightning pumping through his arms. "Get out of the way Sekmot, you don't want to get electrocuted." He shouted. Bastet rolled her eyes as Sekhmet stood her ground. "Fine, Don't say I didn't warn you." Butch yelled as he threw bolts towards them.

Sekhmet grabbed Bastet and jumped out of the way. The two Egyptians quickly recovered and went into a battle stance. Sekhmet waved her arms in front of her, a red light trailing her hands, and within seconds, she constructed a bow with arrows. The taller woman started shooting red energy arrows as Bastet threw purple energy disks.

Butch jumped out of the way, an arrow just getting the side of his right arm. He clenched his teeth in pain. "No fair, two against one, what is this?"

The two ignored his questions and kept attacking him. Sekhmet glanced at Bastet, who's throws started to decrease in speed and numbers. Beads of sweat formed on the purple girl's brow.

Butch noticed Sekhmet's pause and took that as an invitation. He swooped down towards the clearly weak Bastet, aiming for another punch. Sekhmet again shielded her and jump-kicked Butch away.

Butch rolled and got into an offensive position. Sekhmet stood there, in front of an on-looking Bastet. She too got into a stance, and together, she and Butch ran towards each other. Butch punched and kicked as hard as he can, trying to afflict _some _damage. Sekhmet blocked and evaded, making it seem easy. She then found an opening and force pushed him back a couple feet, hitting him at his abdomen.

Butch coughed and looked up at the taller lady. She looked at him expressionless. "Remember to be patient, and not to get ahead of one's self." And with that, she flew back towards the oasis.

Bastet ran over to Butch and helped him up. "That wasn't fair you know." He said stubbornly, as they flew back to the oasis. But Bastet hardly noticed, she was still thinking about Sekhmet and the randomness in her act.

"Uh, Bast?" Butch asked, as they landed near the spring. Bastet continued to stare, her thoughts floating through her head. Butch grinned and decided that it was a great opportunity to push her into the spring. Just as he was about to, Bastet side stepped and watched Butch fall in instead.

The purple girl crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Butch spit water out. "Damn cat-like reflexes." He turned back to Bastet and blinked. "What was that back there. Are you two all buddy-buddy now?"

Bastet looked towards the entrance of the cave. "I don't know."

* * *

Buttercup smiled as she ate a spoon full of beef stew. The kind from a can. Heat vision sure does come handy sometimes. The green puff looked at Sekhmet and offered her spoon. "Want some?" Sekhmet wrinkled her nose as she sniffed the soup. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Just try it. It's good."

Sekhmet frowned. "I will not." She said simply.

Buttercup shrugged. "Whatever." She then took another spoonful, and caught Sekhmet watching from the corner of her eye. She smiled. "MMMMMM." She said loudly.

Sekhmet watched as Buttercup ate another spoonful of the steaming hot, thick soup. The green puff quickly spooned another bowl and handed it to her. "I know you want some, just try it."

"Uh, Thank you." Sekhmet said as she slowly ate a chunk of beef. "MMMM." She said quietly, imitating Buttercup. She looked towards the young puff and smiled. "This is delicious." She said after swallowing. She then quickly spooned a potato and carrot, almost shoving it into her mouth.

Buttercup watched, her mouth agape. _She smiled. She actually smiled. For like, the first time. _Bastet and Butch walked into the cave, grabbing the attention of both Sekhmet and Buttercup. Buttercup cocked an eyebrow at the soaked Butch. "Why are you dripping wet? You didn't train that hard that you sweated that much, did you?" She said laughing.

"Ha. Ha. She pushed me into the spring." The green ruff replied, putting the blame on Bastet.

Bastet stared at him. "I did not- oh whatever." She started. "Sekhmet-" Sekhmet looked up, her mouth full of beef stew. Bastet slowly turned towards Buttercup. "What did you do to her?" Buttercup just shrugged and finished her soup, drinking it from the bowl. The purple girl shook her head. "Sekhmet, may I speak to you over there."

The woman looked sadly at her bowl of soup. She forced her hands to put it down and walked with Bastet a bit away from the others. Buttercup then started to giggle, hoping it wasn't loud enough for them to hear.

"What's wrong with you?" Butch asked, putting a dry shirt on.

"She loves the soup."

Butch smiled. "So do I." He said, taking Sekhmet's leftover bowl.

Buttercup stopped laughing and grinned at Butch. "You did hear me clearly, right? She loves the soup."

"So?"

Butch brought the bowl to his face, drinking the soup. "How angry do you think she'll be if she knew you ate it?" Buttercup wondered aloud. She grinned again as Butch dropped the empty bowl.

Butch looked nervously towards Bastet and Sekhmet at the other side of the cave. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey Buttercup, their hugging."

"What?" Buttercup said, looking over too. Indeed, the two were sharing an embrace. "Do you see that? Is that tears on Bastet's face."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. Here they come."

Bastet and Sekhmet walked back and sat down with the two greens. Though the tears in Bastet's eyes were previously wiped away, her face was still wet.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked anxiously.

"Oh nothing. We just finally made amends." Bastet sniffled.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Butch asked, trying to hide the empty bowl. The two turned their head towards him.

Bastet glanced at Sekhmet. "You see, back before I was destroyed. Sekhmet and I, kind of got into a disagreement."

"About what?"

"It was on the conversation of which of the two of us would rule which of the two kingdoms in Egypt." Sekhmet answered.

"Then you two got into a war?" Buttercup guessed.

Bastet and Sekhmet turned their heads again. Bastet rose an eyebrow. "Actually, that's correct."

"So which one ruled which?" Butch asked. The two turned their heads again. Apparently they were switching off questions.

Sekhmet indicated to herself. "I rule the upper kingdom…"

"And I rule the lower." Bastet finished.

"Who determined that?"

"Well, our powers." Bastet guessed. "You see, She's light, and I'm shadow."

Butch and Buttercup tilted their heads. "Really?" They asked in unison.

The two nodded. "Yes, you see, we both share similarities. I am represented by a lioness." Sekhmet said.

"And I'm the cat." Bastet added. "And we are both opposites; light, darkness, sun, moon, etc."

"But why? Is it because of the goddesses, you were named after?"

"Well, kind of…" Bastet started.

"In a way. In the past, we were just like you, but because of our origins and how unlikely it was to believe in being born from a mysterious dark liquid, we were thought of and treated as Goddesses." Sekhmet said.

"I guess since we grew up like that, we kind of really believed it." Bastet replied.

Buttercup blinked. She gave the Egyptians each a curious look. "Wait a second, Sekhmet's like us?"

Bastet rolled her purple eyes. "Well duh! How else is one to be born with super powers? A vat of toxic? Pfft! That will kill ya. Listen, this is real life, and what ever happens in comic books or tv shows are absolutely fiction."

Butch rose an eyebrow at his counterpart. He leaned towards her and whispered. "Aren't we a tv show?"

The green girl gave Butch a 'You're crazy look' and turned back to Bastet. "So if Sekhmet was created from chemical X too, in the past that is, did she encounter Him like you, Brix, and Bes did?"

Bastet cocked an eyebrow. She looked up at the taller woman. "I don't know, did you Sekhmet?"

Sekhmet looked away in thought and looked back at the children. "It was so long ago, but I think I did. I, of course, refused his offer of becoming powerful and joining forces, but that's all I remember."

"He didn't eliminate you?" The purple girl asked.

Sekhmet looked away again, and shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Of course not, She's still here today, as old as she was before, or older, but she doesn't look that old…" Butch ranted.

"That's true, why didn't he kill Sekhmet?" Buttercup wondered aloud.

Bastet and Sekhmet shared a look. "It doesn't matter, she's here, we're here, Osiris is, somewhere, and we have to defeat him. We have to keep training."

Sekhmet bowed her head. "I apologize for distracting with the tales of our past."

Buttercup smiled. "No big deal, I'm glad you two made up. Right now, all we should be thinking about is Osiris and our training."

Butch, along with his counterpart, both got up and looked back to Bastet. "Come on Bast, let's get a training!" He said, walking towards the entrance.

Bastet bit her lip. "Don't you guys want to train when it gets cooler out… maybe even darker..?" She mumbled.

The greens gave her a curious look when Sekhmet stood up and walked with them. "I think it is time for you two to show me all that you have learned today, and I can possibly help you."

"Time to show you our skills aye?" Butch smirked.

"Let's do it!" Buttercup said, excitedly pumping her fist in the air.

As the greens ran out the cave, Bastet gave Sekhmet an appreciated smile. Sekhmet smiled back, but when she turned her head to the mouth of the cave, no one saw her worried expression.

* * *

"Bastet… Bastet wake up…"

Bastet pushed her sleep interrupter and turned away from them.

"Bastet wake up!" The voice said, more stern and loud.

Bastet frowned, she sat up quickly and rubbed at her eyes. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Didn't you say today's the day?" Buttercup quickly questioned, shaking Bastet's shoulder, trying to encourage energy.

Bastet sighed, she has forgotten. It's been three days since her amends with Sekhmet, and she had to admit, the kid's has gotten way better. Buttercup has grown comfortable, especially around Sekhmet, and Butch has learned to control his mental decisions and physical abilities. With their improvement in their skills, Sekhmet encouraged them to attack the next day.

As the purple girl pulled a clean shirt on, Sekmet walked in. "We should be going now. We don't want to spent too much time, we must finish this before sundown." With that, the taller Egyptian hurried out of the cave.

"She's in a hurry. What's up her ass?" Butch asked, packing his belongings. Bastet gave him a nasty look and turned back to the cave opening.

"She's right, we should get moving." She sighed. She noticed it too. For the past few days, Sekhmet has been acting, strange. She seemed, impatient, nervous, jumpy almost. Bastet shook her thoughts off, and followed the group towards the open desert.

* * *

Butch glanced behind him, waiting patiently for the signal. The four has located Osiris, he was in a huge, abandoned, yet huge, Egyptian palace, and the doors were guarded by two, large, men. Butch had to stifle a laugh, the guards were wearing small vests, curled shoes, and large, linen pants.

Buttercup gave her counterpart next to her a curious look. She smiled and pushed a strong gust, making the guards' pants billow around their legs. Butch covered his smiling mouth, a laugh threatening to escape. She rolled her green eyes and caught Bastet, across from them, signaling to them with her hand.

Buttercup slightly pushed Butch to get his attention, and watched Bastet and Sekhmet, sneak from behind the wall. Butch grabbed a rock and threw it to the opposite wall, making a loud ringing noise. The two guards turned their heads simultaneously. They held their spears up in a ready stance. Bastet and Sekhmet swiftly snuck up behind them and broke each guards neck.

Buttercup and Butch ran from their cover and without a word, all four ran through the palace gates. They silently crept down a hallway. Buttercup looked around. "I have a feeling… that something would just jump at me…" She whispered.

"Don't worry, we got this. We trained for this. We'll win this. We're fine" Butch said simply.

Buttercup blinked and shrugged, might as well get used to the new Butch. Without another second, crossbows emerged from the brick walls and started shooting arrows at them.

Bast quickly shielded the group. "He knows we're here." She said quietly.

As soon as the arrows let up, the group flew down the halls quickly. Bastet bit her lip, and again wincing in pain at her sharp teeth. She glanced around worriedly. _I have a bad feeling about this._

The group stopped and landed when they came across two walkways. Bastet frowned. "We're going to have to split up." She turned to the group. "Buttercup, go with Sekhmet and Butch, come with me. If you find Osiris, try to take him out, if you find the slave chamber, free them. The group who frees the slaves, helps with Osiris later."

Without another word, they split up. Bastet ran stealthily with Butch. They made a series of turns and slowed down when a large, golden double door came to view. Bastet bit her lip upon seeing the door, feeling as if she's been there before. Butch glanced at her, giving her a nod. He slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

The two peeked through. The throne room was large and spacey. There were pillars aligned, almost making a pathway to the large, bejeweled, golden throne. Most importantly, the thrown was empty. Butch lowered his eyebrows. "He's not here."

Instantly, two large Anubis statues next to the door grabbed them and pulled them into the room. Bastet gave Butch a look and struggled to get free. Butch also pushed at the hand, holding him upside down from his ankle. The Anubis' ignored their struggling and brought them towards the throne.

A gust of wind and sand stopped the children's attempts and a tall, large, green figure appeared in front of the throne as it died down. He was wearing an outfit like the thugs in the front of the palace, but without the vest. He was bald except for a tiny black pony tail and had a long, narrow beard of several strands plaited like a pigtail with it's end jutting forward. His face was stern, and his painted, dark eyes glared at the two. His mouth curved slightly upward, indicating amusement, yet anger.

"الشباب هم الآن يحاولون الاطاحة لي." The God of death said, with a thick, low voice, just dripping with power and pure evil. He eyed the children. "أنه أمر محزن أن نعرف أن حياة الناس في مصر تقع ضمن الأطفال."

Bastet gave the God an icy glare. "You are underestimating us Osiris. You must expect most from the unexpected as oppose to the egotistical demons like you." She spat.

Butch shuddered at the absolute wrath in Bast's voice. Butch looked at her in confusion. But the two Egyptian gods seemed to have forgotten about him.

The little smile, or hint of amusement, disappeared from Osiris' hard face. "باستت?" He asked, his face twisted in anger.

Bastet chuckled, her sharp teeth exposed behind her amused grin, her eyes glowing purple. "Yes Osiris, It's me." She quickly transformed into a black cat, slipping through the Anubis' large hands. Just as quickly, she morphed back and shot energy disks at Butch's captor, making the jackal like monster drop him. Bast then bolted towards the doors, Butch trailing behind her.

Bastet then stopped just before the door, Butch looked back at her, stopping himself. "What are you doing?" He said quickly. He then looked back at the God and noticed that his jackal followers didn't move an inch, and that the God himself was softly chuckling.

Osiris made a movement with his hand, and a hidden door opened and a bull like creature walked in, a limp figure in it's hands. "You don't want to leave without your friend now do you?" Osiris said, a sick, twisted smile plastered on his face.

The figure weakly lifted her head, her green eyes locked with Butch's. "Buttercup!" Butch whispered. Buttercup looked up in fear at her captor. Her ankles and wrists were tied tightly with rope, and she was gagged with a dirty piece of cloth.

"Let her go!" Butch shouted at the laughing god. Osiris ignored Butch and sat on his throne. He leaned back and turned towards the Osorapis holding Buttercup. He said something in Arabi and the giant beast carelessly dropped Buttercup. A sound of muffled pain escaped from the weak girl as she hit the tiles. The Osorapis walked toward the hidden door again. The bull like creature then walked a taller figure towards the throne.

Butch blinked. "Sekhmet?!" The goddess turned her head, her expression unmoved. At the sound of the name, Bastet finally turned towards the throne in surprise. The two looked over Sekhmet. She looked unharmed and mobile. Buttercup glared at the Egyptian as she walked past her. Butch looked towards Bastet. "Why isn't she captured?"

Bastet didn't even glance at him. She forced her face away from Sekhmet, suspecting the worst. Osiris' deep, booming laugh could be heard across the room. "You probably already know, don't you Bastet?" He asked. You could almost hear the wicked smile in his voice. "Let me explain it to you, young ones. You see, Sekhmet here, has been working with me the whole time." He said, his hand gently stroking Sekhmet's chin. Sekhmet on the other hand made no expression. "It's a wonder isn't it?" He continued. "The differences, and betrayal between sisters."

Butch, as well as Buttercup, both looked towards Bastet in surprise. Sisters?! Now it makes sense. Their differences, their similarities. Buttercup looked at Bastet's turned head, feeling nothing but sympathy towards her, imagining how it would feel if her sisters had gone behind her back at this extent.

Bastet turned violently and shot an explosive blast strait towards Sekhmet. Buttercup shut her eyes and looked away from the bright purple light of the blast, someone's scream still ringing in her ears. No one saw it coming. When Buttercup looked back, an unfortunate Anubis, who didn't have time to move out of the way, lied on the tiled floor, it's upper half missing. There was a red energy shield protecting Sekhmet and Osiris. Bastet bolted towards her sister. Sekhmet stood unmoved. Osiris smiled. "Kill her." He ordered.

At that, Sekhmet flew strait for Bastet. The two met in the middle of the room. Bastet threw some disks at her, which she avoided and countered, throwing red pin needle shaped energy. They seemed too evenly matched, evading each others blows.

* * *

Buttercup peeled her eyes off of them to see Butch, too stunned to move, at the door way. Because Buttercup was closer, she heard Osiris speak something Arabi to the remaining Anubis and the Osorapis. The two beasts nodded their heads and headed towards Butch. _Damn it_. She tried to get Butch's attention, but the gag muffled all her words. _This isn't working. _She thought as the gag muffled her words. She tried getting up, pushing herself off the ground. She glanced at Osiris, glad he was paying no attention towards her. She hopped a bit to gather her balance and, with her palms open, she pushed a gust of wind, tripping the two beasts. She made a sound of triumph as Butch turned his head towards her.

"You idiot!" He shouted at her. "Fly dumb ass! Fly!"

Buttercup stopped her hops of joy and blinked. She had forgotten about flying. She lowered her eyebrows. _I'm not dumb. _But before she can make a move, she was held by some kind of force. She couldn't move her elbows or knees, not even turn her head. Her eyes flicked towards the throne, into the dark eyes of the God of death.

"We don't need you moving now do we?" He said in a threatening voice. His arm was extended towards her and his hand open. Probably controlling whatever force to keep her immobile. Buttercup frowned. _He asks a lot of questions for a God._

The two held a staring contest, never prying their eyes from one another. Soon, everything around Buttercup seemed to fade away, she couldn't even feel the rope tied around her. All she saw was Osiris, his eyes growing green. So green. Bright green, like hers and Butch's. All she felt was a swirling, delicious sensation, filling her body, and a great, comforting warmth around her.

_

* * *

What is she doing now? _Butch thought, glancing towards the mesmerized Buttercup. He gritted his teeth as he punched at the bull's head. He already finished the Anubis, making him wonder why he couldn't do that earlier, but the Osorapis deemed to be harder. The beast cocked it's head, avoiding another punch and grabbed Butch's wrist, twisting it easily. Butch screamed in pain then coughed, from a hard blow to his gut. He landed hard onto the tiled floor and wiped his mouth. He looked up at the charging bull and stood up. He howled, feeling the electricity surge through his veins.

He grinned in amusement as he awaited for the beast's impact. Just as the bull got close enough and swung it's arm back for a blow, Butch ducked, and sent an electric charged punch to it's stomach. Butch smiled upon hearing the beast's heartbeat slowly diminish, and watched the large bull fall limply to the floor.

Butch wiped his hands together in pride then turned back to the fight above him. Sekhmet and Bastet were still going strong, they were too evenly matched to injure each other too much. Butch grit his teeth. _I should help out. First, Buttercup, it would be easier three on one._

Butch turned towards the area Buttercup was captured, only to bump into her. Butch frowned. "Oh hey, you're fine, could have come sooner. You okay?" He asked, crossing his arms in concern. Buttercup made no movement or sound. Butch narrowed his eyes at her, feeling something was up. Buttercup's head was tilted slightly to one side, her arms hung limp from her body, her back was arched a bit forward, and her eyes were glazed over. The green boy rose an eyebrow. "Uh, Butercup-" Before he knew it, he was sent flying across the room.

He sat up angrily, holding his stomach, which got the brute of the punch. He glared at the Buttercup before him, her arm still extended from the punch. "What the hell!" He shouted at her. He got up and zoomed towards her. He grabbed both her arms and shook her. "Again, What the hell!" He screamed into her ear, shaking her wildly.

Buttercup made no response, she grabbed his wrists and threw him into a pillar, breaking it all the whiled. Butch pushed the debris off him and rubbed his head. Laughter was being heard, and Butch figured it was Osiris. _Okay, so Buttercup's hypnotized. This makes things harder._

* * *

**Yeah... it's not that long for four months...**

**But I hope you liked it, and god forbid, at least I put up another chapter!**

**I was thinking about, like, ending the story short, you know, a gay ending, just so it's done...**

**I don't know, should I continue?**

**Thanks to PPG and RRB girl for flavoring this story, me (as an author), and putting this story on alert.**

**Um... review?  
**


End file.
